Behind the Mask
by karensevani
Summary: After Caroline's break up, she becomes a mess. She doesn't care on how she looks anymore since her heart was broken. Klaus made a bet that he could seduce her and be with her for a month or sleep with her less the month. What will happen when Caroline finds out she was just played with? What will happen when Klaus begins to feel something for her? ALL HUMAN
1. Break up

**A/N: So i had this idea, i don't know if you guys will like it but I still wanted to post it. Enjoy...**

Caroline rushed to go to her apartment, anxious to know what Tyler wanted to talk to her about. He sounded a bit nervous over the phone and that was a sign that he might be thinking of proposing. So before going home she quickly stopped by the mall and she bought herself a dress, some pumps, accessories and some sexy lingerie for him. As her elevator door opened, she felt butterflies fill her stomach; she hasn't felt butterflies since their first date, so this was exciting. Once she walks through her door, her life might change. She thought positive.

She dug in her purse searching for her keys and then she slowly opened the door. She walked in putting her shopping bags down in front of the door and leaving her keys and purse on the side table.

"Ty?" She called out, letting him know that she was here.

"Yeah, I'm at my office." He called out. Caroline smiled and then she went towards his office door. She had a bright smile planted on her face as she slowly opened the door from his office. Her smile suddenly faded away once she saw Tyler's face. He looked nervous, but not the good kind. He looked like he was going to give her some kind of bad news.

"Hey..." She said softly making her way to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and just when she was about to kiss him, he backed away. Caroline looked at him confused. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Tyler ran his hand through his hair and then he sighed looking at Caroline. "What I have to say will be hard, but I need you to listen." He pleaded. Caroline suddenly felt something bad. She gave him an assured nod and then she took a seat. "You know I love you and these pass 7 years have been magical with you by my side...but I have noticed that I'm not in love with you anymore." At those last words Caroline felt like the air in the room was being sucked out leaving her without oxygen. Her heart ached at the simple thought of being away from him; she thought he was her soul mate, that he was the one.

"Are—you saying..." She tried to hold the tears in. "...that you want to break up?" She questioned knowing very well what the answer would be.

"Yes, but-"

"No" She breathed out, tears abruptly started to fall. "I-" She choked putting her hands over her face to cover up the tears.

"Care..." He said putting a hand on her shoulder. Caroline took a deep breath and then she face him. Her eyes puffy red.

"How long?" She sniffed.

"For...5 months." He answered in almost a whisper. Caroline shook her head running her hand through her hair. "I didn't want to break up with you right away...I wasn't sure..."

"So you are sure now!?" She yelled at his face. Tyler licked his lips as he turned his sight to the ground.

"I didn't mean to hurt yo.."

"You didn't mean to hurt me!?" She exclaimed, laughing cynically. She turned pacing back and forth until she stopped in front of him. She clasped her two hands together and then she took a deep breath. "What made you be so sure that you don't love me anymore? Am I not that attractive to you? Am I not good enough?" She began to question. Her insecurities rising up once again.

Tyler scratched the back of his neck. "I...um-might have met someone." He mumbled avoiding eye contact. Caroline was about to lose it.

"So, you met someone huh?" She whispered processing the confession. "He met someone..." She told herself in disbelief. She then looked at him, the tears once again falling. "Did you cheat on me?" She asked venomously. Tyler jerked his head up meeting her gaze.

"What?" He asked, knowing very well what she had questioned.

"Don't fucking play dumb with me." She said through gritted teeth. "Did you or did you not cheat on me!" She yelled the last two words with anger. Tyler hated her screams, it brought him pain but he knew that she had every right to be angry with him.

"No.." He lied, feeling guilty already. Caroline suddenly felt air in her chest and she felt some kind of relief knowing that at least he didn't cheat on her. "...oh and I have one more thing to tell you." He added, his nerves kicking in again.

"Oh please continue.." She stated sarcastically. Tyler took sometime before looking at her once again.

"You have to leave today...your bags and stuff are already..."

"What?!" She interrupted.

"I'm sorry but I need this place...and..." He trailed off not really wanting her to know the other reason. Caroline pursed her lips and then she let out another sob. 'How could he do this to me?' She thought.

"Fine." She hissed glaring at him. There was really no point on arguing about it anymore, he had already made up his mind, so the only thing she could do was to take her stuff. She felt defeated and unwanted, nothing was every going to be the same for her.

She glanced at him with her teary eyes and then she went straight to their bedroom to find a suitcase and some boxes that her stuff was in; and although she helped get this apartment and helped pay some of the furniture, she didn't want any of it because it would only remind her of him.

She pulled the suitcase up and then she grabbed the two boxes from the ground and she made her way through the hall while tears kept leaving her eyes. 'Gosh! Why do I have to show him my weak side?!' She mentally scolded herself. Caroline was still passing the living room when she heard the door open and a feminine voice.

"Ty-I brought my stuff, can you-" She suddenly stopped when she spotted Caroline.

"Jenny!" Caroline cried out as she ran to her best friend, well one of her best friends. She hugged her as she cried on her shoulder for about a minute or two once she realized that she had said something while she entered the apartment, she stopped hugging her. "Wait." She pulled away. "What do you mean I brought my stuff?" She asked.

Jenny looked away giving Caroline a pretty good idea. She quickly turned around to see a shocked Tyler standing in the living room.

"You lied to me!" She yelled walking closer to him. Just when she was inches away she stopped. Her eyes softened with hurt and betrayal. "You lied to me..." She whispered looking at him.

"I'm sorry." He said not wanting to meet her eyes. Caroline was over the limit right now.

"Tyler Lockwood, look at me and say it in my face." She said through her gritted teeth. "Look at me!" She demanded in almost a scream. Tyler forcefully met her eyes.

"I'm sorry that—I—cheated on you." He whispered. Caroline felt like her heart had been ripped out and stomped all over it. She then turned around to face Jenny.

"And you..." She pointed her finger to her. "...you betrayed me always claiming that you were my best friend and all, and this is how you repay me!" She hissed gesturing between Tyler and Jenny.

"I didn't mean to steal him from you." She told her, not really meaning what she said. She had a crush on Tyler since 2 years ago, and she finally got to be with him.

"Motherfucker!" She shook her head not wanting to cry. "So let me just take a wild guess..." She glanced between them. "...you have been doing this whore for 5 month, right?" She glared at Tyler. No one answered her. She suddenly bursted out laughing as of she was going insane and then she walked closer to Tyler. "You know what, I'm going to be the bigger person..." She pressed her lips. "...and I'm going to say that hey what the heck let's stay friends." She stated happy with a bright smile. Tyler eyed her strange.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. Then suddenly her face fell and she gave him a death stare.

"No! Go fuck yourself and every skank that comes your way!" She stated furious walking back to her suitcase while she flicked him off. She then grabbed her boxes and she slowly walked towards Jenny. "So now I see why you were so nice to me, always wanting to be my friend. Just so you can stab me in the back and you could go and fuck my boyfriend." She shook her head while she chuckled darkly and then she turned to look at Tyler on more time.

"And when you are fucking her and having the pleasure of your life, you will be seeing my face everywhere, hearing my moans and my voice. I hope you two live your lives happily." She remarked with a smirk and then she left the apartment. Once she was out she fell apart dialing one of her best friend's numbers.

"Hello Care?" She answered.

"Elena..." She sobbed pressing the down button from the elevator. "...I need you...I need Bon."

"What happened?!" She exclaimed worried from her cries.

"Just come-pick...me up." She managed to say before ending the call. Elena quickly called Bonnie telling her that she was going to pick her up, not explaining much and then they were going to pick Caroline.

The elevator doors opened and she slowly came out, trying to hide her face so that no one would know why she was crying. She went directly outside to wait for Elena and Bonnie. The only high light of her day was that the weather was nice. In San Diego it was always nice outside. She leaned on the wall and then she slowly slid down, reliving her day with Tyler. Yesterday was still great with him; they ate dinner semi-watched a movie which turned into having sex. Then today, he just breaks up with her and to top it off he cheated on her, for 5 months. She totally felt like crap right now, only wanting to drink her sorrows away.

She then heard her name knowing very well to who that voice belonged. She didn't even want to look up because she would just break down and make a scene.

"Care...do you want me to take you to Elena's?" He asked looking down on her. Caroline clenched her fists and then she stood up.

"You've got a lot of nerve asking me that." She spat, her eyes burning with rage.

"I just wanted to be nice, you know with all..." He couldn't even finish the sentence when Caroline had slapped him hard in the face, leaving a red mark.

"After what just happened, I never want to see you again, do you hear me?!" She exclaimed right in his face. "You broke my heart...don't you know how bad and painful that feels?" She put her hand on her chest where her heart lays. "Just forget about me, forget I ever existed to you...these past 7 years where just a waste of my time." She hissed making him feel horrible.

"Care?" She heard Elena call. Caroline quickly grabbed her stuff and she went towards Elena's car. Bonnie helped her put her stuff in the trunk and then they got in the car. Tyler just watched her go, knowing that he would probably regret this later.

Just when the car started moving, Caroline broke down crying. All the tears she held in, were now coming out with rage and betrayal. She was sure that they could just plunge their hands inside her chest and remove her heart and still she wouldn't feel this much pain.

"Care, what's wrong? What happened?" Bonnie asked with concern.

"Why did you have your stuff with you? Did you have another fight with Tyler?" Elena then asked while keeping her eyes on the road. Caroline took deep breaths but she still felt suffocated. No words came out and all she wanted was a comforting hug. Bonnie exchanged a look with Elena and then she unbuckled her seat belt and she went to the back seat taking Caroline in her arms.

"It's ok Care- just let it all out..." Bonnie cooed stroking her hair gently. Caroline cried in Bonnie's arms feeling a little love from all the pain her heart felt. "Can, you tell us what happened?" She questioned softly, still comforting her.

"Ty-Ty, b-broke up wi-with me..." She said in between sobs. "He sai-d th-hat he di-dn't looov-ee me any- any more." She choked on some words. "He—he cheated on me!" She growled hating the sting.

"Oh my god that motherfucker!" Elena spit out furious.

"Oh god...I'm so so sorry Care, you don't deserve this...especially not you. He's a fucking douche bag and an ass whole...I just—argh!" Bonnie was more than furious. Tyler has hurt Caroline throughout the years and she had let them go, but this was just the breaking point. He had to pay. "You'll get through this Care...I promise, we will help you and you will forget him in no time." Bonnie comforted.

"No, Bon—I don't think I will be-be ab-le to pass—through this." She cried hugging Bonnie tightly.

"Yes you will Care, you are stronger than this. You always overcome your problems." Elena called out determined that she would help her get through this.

* * *

**1 month later**

Caroline had been in depression since the break up. She sometimes ate, she never fixed herself anymore, and to be honest to looked kind of ugly. Her hair was always a mess, she tried her best to put make-up on but that only made it worst. She went to her work in sweats; she was the president of her department of fashion, and all her ideas have been about pajamas or sweats.

She had just gotten to Elena's apartment, she now lived with her temporary, and she went straight to her room. Following her usual routine of everyday. She would wake up take a quick shower, go to work, come home, lock herself in her room, watch movies about romance while eating a tub of ice cream. She was surprised that she still kept her figure.

This kept going until Elena had had enough of seeing her friend depressed. She walked straight to her room opening her room with a bobby pin.

"Ok, you are going to get up go and fix yourself up and we are going to a bar. At least there you could drink and you won't make a mess." Elena demanded taking her covers away. She groaned. "I am tired of seeing you ruining your life! Tyler has broken you Care, you used to have so much light, you were always happy and optimistic about everything...and now, you are always blue. As your best friend, I can't let that keep going. I have had enough and you are coming out with me tonight!" She exclaimed grabbing her arm and bringing her up. "Understand." She raised an eyebrow. Caroline loved her friend, but she knew Elena that if she was tired of something she wouldn't just let go of it. She could be scary sometimes.

"Fine." She sighed walking into her closet.

"Good." Elena smiled satisfied with her answer. "I'll be in my room changing, you have an hour." She said before leaving the room. Caroline rolled her eyes as she got a skirt with different colors and pattern and then a green neon t-shirt. She sighed as she stripped out of her sweats and she put her new clothing on. She then went to put on her make-up. She put different color eye shadows and her eyeliner was all messed up. Just when she was satisfied with her 'look' she pulled her hair into a really messed up bun and then she added some red lipstick. She took a deep breath before finding her black leather boots and then she went to the kitchen to fix herself a glass of Whiskey. She drank it all in one gulp feeling the burning sensation going through her throat. She suddenly heard a gasp, knowing that it was Elena.

"Care, why are you dressed like that?" She asked looking at her attire. She didn't match ,her make-up was once more messed up and her hair, don't even ask. She looked horrible.

"I like it I feel comfortable..." She turned to look at Elena. She wore a black minnie dress, strapless, with sliver heels. He hair was straight as always and her make up was done perfectly. She looked hot.

"...and you look hot." She complimented with a small grin.

"Thanks...and you look...different." She decided to keep quiet about her decision of outfit. At least she was going out. "We should go." She said walking towards the door. Caroline nodded and then she grabbed her purse walking out with Elena by her side.

When they entered the bar, everyone was looking at Caroline in disgust but she really didn't give a fuck. She felt comfortable and that was all that mattered. At least she was going to drink until she was drunk enough to not know what the hell happened last night.

"Can you see what she is wearing?"

"Uh! She is ugly!"

"Hey girl do you need some tips on fashion. I know I'm a dude but I think I have better taste." Someone shouted. Caroline did feel sad that everyone was telling her these things but she just decided that she wouldn't show them. She came for one purpose and it certainly was not to please them. Elena and her took a seat at the bar.

"What can I- ah! You scared me for a second there. You know its not Halloween right?" The bartender insulted her. Caroline knew what she was going to win by dressing like this but she didn't expect people to be this cruel. She felt her eyes become watery and just when she was going to say something Elena stepped in.

"Yeah you know what, your face is not that pleasing. So I would like for you to just give us our drinks so we could at least tolerate watching you. After all you are a pathetic bartender that can't have a decent job, so shut the fuck up and do your motherfucking job unless you want me to go and call your fucking manager to get you fucking fired from this shitty job." She spoke up threatening him with a smile. The bartender looked at her strangely and then he sighed.

"What will you want?" He then asked. Elena smirked at her victory.

"I will have a margarita." Elena ordered.

"I will have 5 shots of vodka. And when I finish those you bring me a glass of hypnotic." She spit out knowing that she shouldn't feel bad for his insult. Elena made a pretty good job at humiliating him, which made her come a little at ease.

"Wow, why so much for just one?" He questioned amazed by her order.

"That's for me to know and for you to...dot dot dot." She snapped making small points in the air. The bartender just looked away going to get her orders. Just when she turned to see Elena, she noticed that she already had someone drooling over her. Elena thinks that she could find her perfect match in a bar or in a club, which Caroline thinks is ridiculous, but hey, a girl can dream.

"Here you go your 5 shots and your margarita." He set the drinks down. Caroline quickly grabbed one shot and she gulped it making a face. Before she could go to her second one, Elena touched her forearm.

"Care, I'm going to go in a booth with this handsome guy. When you want to leave just tell me ok?" She informed Caroline. She only gave her a nod and a wink. "Thanks Care." She gave her a hug and with that she left with the mysterious guy leaving her alone to drink herself to death.

**A little before the girls arrived**

"Hey man! We are here to celebrate that our dear friend is going to get married! I don't know why, but he will. So cheers for Stefan!" Kol announced putting his shot up in the air. Everyone cheered and then they drank.

"Damon, I still don't get how you beat me on being the best man." Klaus joked drinking from his glass.

"Oh, I don't know maybe because he's my brother." Damon answered with a small chuckle.

"So, will we go to a strip club?" Kol asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah I don't know about that. Rebekah specifically told me not to do that." Stefan answered with a bit of shame.

"And besides, if he does go to that strip club, I will personally rip out his liver. He is marrying our sister, Kol. For pete's sake." Klaus growled annoyed. Just when Kol was about to speak back they began to hear murmurs about an ugly girl walking in the bar. They all looked at the entrance and then they all bursted out into laughter.

"You can't be serious." Matt shook his head in disbelief.

"Hey girl do you need some tips on fashion. I know I'm a dude but I think I have better taste." Kol yelled in his American accent, making all the guys laugh more.

"Good one Kol, man what is up with women these days?!" Damon exclaimed and then he spotted her. "Oh my I take that back, look at the hottie next to her." He expressed eying her from head to toe. Elijah looked at her astonished by the uncanny resemblance she had with his wife, Katherine.

"Hey dude she looks like your wife." Matt called out, looking at Elijah.

"I don't give of fuck, I'm going to speak to her." Damon stated standing up and moving everyone from the booth so he could walk up to the lovely lady. "Wish me good luck, boys." He smirked and with that he walked off.

"Poor girl." Stefan added with a chuckle.

"I still can't get over the fact that that girl had the balls to come to the bar dressed like that." Kol commented taking another sip from his lips.

"Maybe she doesn't have a man in her life..." Matt pointed out.

"Yeah and maybe she's a virgin." Kol added with a mischievous grin.

"Ok enough taunting the poor girl, she certainly looks miserable and hurt." Elijah defended her. Everyone looked her way, seeing that she drank 5 shots just by herself.

"Tough, hey you know what..." Matt began as he leaned on the table.

"We should make a bet... someone should go up to her and ask her on a date. If they can last at least a month with the girl or make her have sex with you before that time, then they win but if they don't than he has to pay each one of us a fair amount of money." He suggested.

"Well, count me out." Stefan held his hands up. He was not having problems with Rebekah when they haven't even gotten married yet.

"So..." Kol sang. "...I think it should be Nik!" He stated his opinion.

"Me too." Matt added.

"Married." Elijah stated.

"Why me?!" He exclaimed certainly not too pleased with their decision.

"Because, you always brag that you can bring out the women inside of them, so now is your chance to prove it." Kol answered with an amused grin. "Come on Nik it would be fun." He teased.

"No, I'm not doing this, Matt can do it for all I care." He spat. Kol and Matt patted his shoulders.

"Come on man, you will have or respects if you win this bet. Hell I think your the only one that can bring the women out of her." Matt encouraged.

"When I said I bring the women out of them it's referring to in the bed." He said trying to get away from this bet.

"The same shit. You will be doing her a favor and everyone in San Diego a favor. I mean who wants to see.." He looked her way. "..that." He remarked in disgust.

"My point exactly brother...Elijah, some help." He glanced at him.

"Guys, let's not make the girl make herself feel worse. I mean if the only guy interested in her would be Niklaus, then I pity her." He smirked knowing that Klaus would give in, one way or another.

"I will have you know that I'm always wanted Elijah. For her, I would be a fucking Ferrari compared to her. She's like a..." He stopped not knowing how low she would be.

"...a busted car." Kol chuckled, everyone knowing that he was getting a little tipsy. Klaus nodded.

"So now your a coward?" Stefan joined the taunting. "Are you too insecure that the girl will not accept your date? That she will find you unpleasant?" He began to question.

"I'm no coward! I'll show all of you!" He exclaimed standing up and moving Kol. "I'll have her eating from the palm of my hand in no time." He chuckled before heading towards her.

"Bring me another hypnotic." She told the bartender. Nothing was helping; she still felt fine, she was not even near tipsy. This is not alcohol, she needed something stronger of course.

"Here you go."

"Bring me a bottle of Bourbon." She ordered taking the drink and taking a sip. She still felt pain and empty inside. He had left a whole where her heart should be.

"Here's your bottle." The bartender gave it to her eying her carefully. How was she not drunk yet?

"Hello beautiful." She heard a British accent on her right side. She rolled her eyes and then she looked at him.

"Are you here to tease me as everyone else in this dump? Because I would like for you to keep your fucking insult and shove it right up your ass." She spat and then she drank her glass of hypnotic in one gulp.

"Hey, I wasn't here for that. I know how everyone has talked about you tonight and I couldn't help but feel angry. You are beautiful." He put on his charm. Caroline laughed coldly before facing him again.

"Yeah, that doesn't work for me either. I don't want your pity." She glared at him while she opened the bottle of Bourbon and took a long drink from it. Klaus saw her eyes, they looked like they have been crying for hours and that she felt hurt and betrayed.

"Its not pity, it was wrong that that people treated you this cruel. Now tell me what is bothering you love?" He asked looking at her with his fake concern. Caroline scoffed.

"I'm not nearly drunk to have this conversation..." She took another drink from the bottle.

"You might want to slow down there." He warned taking the bottle away from her.

"And who are you, my mother?" She hissed taking the bottle from his grasp. Klaus lowly chuckled at her behavior.

"I may not be her, but that doesn't mean I can't prevent you from drinking yourself until you pass out." He remarked taking the bottle once more to take a drink himself.

"Like you care..." She expressed while grinning sarcastically. She then snatched the bottle from his reach.

"Ah, I'm wounded." He stated very dramatic putting his hand on his chest.

"Not as much as I am." She mumbled, feeling the pain again. For once this stranger had distracted her from all the hurting; which was surprising.

"Come again?" He asked leaning closer.

"Nothing...well that's it for me." She uttered hopping off the stool. She paid the bartender and just when she was about to leave she felt a strong hand grab her wrist. This reminded her of Tyler.

"Wait, I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner some time?" He asked. Caroline turned to face him, this was why she didn't want to dress up. She didn't want another man in her life right now.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She retorted with a fake smile as she pulled her hand away from his grip. But he once again grabbed it. "What?" She whined.

"Why not?" He questioned. No one said no to him, and he wasn't going to let someone rather less attractive to be the first.

"Because, I have my reasons..." She whispered shaking her hand. "Now can you please let me go?" She moved her arm.

"Can I at least know your name?" He then asked. Caroline stood their wanting this little encounter to end this minute. "Look I'll start, I'm Klaus." He said with a smile, his dimples showing. Caroline smiled back and then she pulled away.

"Sorry, Klaus is it?...um—I'm not interested." She took a breath. "But thanks for the effort." She gave him a wink before walking away and towards Elena.

"Hey, I'm leaving this dump. Have fun, and if you want you don't have to come tonight." Caroline said as she approached the booth where Elena and Damon were in.

"No Care, I'm coming with you..." Elena expressed grabbing her stuff.

"No, no, no you don't have to stop your fun just because of my bitterness. I'll be fine really...the alcohol here sucks I'm not even tipsy!" She exclaimed incredulously. Elena chuckled before giving her a hug and a 'Thank you.'

"Have a wonderful night guys." She tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably.

"Goodnight Blondie." Damon stated before she left. She gave him a half smile and then she began to walk to the entrance doors.

…...

Klaus stormed to his booth with rage. How could she of all people reject him?

"I'm guessing by your face that she rejected you." Stefan stated with an amused smile.

"Shut it Salvatore the night is still young." He grabbed his coat and paid his drinks.

"You're leaving?" Kol asked in disbelief. Not just because someone says no that means the world will end.

"Yes brother, I'll make her say yes." He expressed very determined before leaving. They all exchanged looks knowing that this won't turn out good.

"So, who is up for another round?" Matt broke the tension.

"Me." They all said in unison as they called their waiter.

"Sweetheart!" He called out as Caroline stood their cursing herself that she forgot that she had come with Elena in her car. "Hey!" He said approaching her. Caroline scoffed.

"Seriously? Take a hint..." She rolled her eyes while she took out her phone and she called a taxi driver.

"I only-" She held up a finger as she began to speak on the phone.

"Yeah I'm at a bar called 'Enjoi'."

"We will be right there." She hung up the phone.

"Now as I was saying, I only want to take you out for a dinner. Just one dinner." He pleaded. Caroline crossed her arms against her chest.

"Why? You can certainly get who ever you want in that bar..." She trailed off, her insecurities coming up again.

"You caught my attention. You are no ordinary girl that would be drooling over me. You are feisty and I love a challenge." He expressed with a smirk. Caroline stood their for a moment, not knowing if she should say yes or no. And with that the taxi arrived.

"Oh none sense, I'll take you home." He offered.

"I already called a taxi." She said walking towards the cab. Klaus caught her wrist once again.

"Please?" He pleaded. Caroline sighed and then she pulled her hand away.

"Fine, but you tell the taxi that I'm not going with him." She demanded. Klaus smiled and then he walked to the cab and explained everything.

"Ok so let's go." He gestured for her to enter his Mustang that was parked right in front.

"Ok."

"So, does this mean you are agreeing to go on a date with me?" He asked as they drove off.

"If I say no does it mean that I might have to see your face a lot more times?" She expressed looking out the window.

"Probably." Caroline didn't want to see him anymore, so she would have to agree to go on this 'date'.

"Fine, I'll go to your stupid date." She huffed in annoyance. Klaus smiled as he once again got what he wanted. It took some very good time of persuasion but still, she agreed.

They sat in silence for the next couple of minutes until they came to Elena's apartment building.

"Thank you for the ride, and for ruining my night." She snapped bitterly.

"Ouch, you once again wound me." He did the same act. Caroline just opened the car door and just when she was about to get rid of him he called for her.

"Sweetheart, you forgot something."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, you forgot to give me your number. Tomorrow will be our date, be ready by 6 and wear something nice." He explained handing her his phone and hers to him. They exchanged numbers and then she walked away as fast as she could so that he wouldn't catch her.

Klaus looked down on his phone to see that she just wrote the numbers in order up to 7 and the name was **dumbass**. She had tricked him, and now he didn't have her phone number, neither her name. She was a real challenge and a bet that he would certainly not lose. At least he knows where she lives so he will come for her whether she likes it or not.

**A/N: Please review! I just want to know what you guys think of this plot. I just had it floating around my brain so, yeah. **

**REVIEW! I WOULD APPREACIATE IT!**


	2. The Date

**A/N: Wow I'm truly amazed by your reviews! It inspired me to write even more! I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't reach your expectations, but she can't go all pretty on the first date. She has to first figure out if she wants to have a man in her life. To see if she could open up and let loose and fall in love. I have lots of things planned for this relationship and story. So keep reading and stay with me. **

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy...**

After he dropped Caroline off, he went back to the bar, since it was near her apartment. He just kept thinking on why that kind of girl wouldn't want to go out with him. He's hot, has a British accent and he's a charmer with the ladies. Why didn't she fall for his charms or good looks? If she looks like that, she had to at least feel a bit nervous once she got to talk to him, but she didn't and she talked to him like he was nothing special. So that is what he wants and needs to change for his reputation to keep on going.

He parked in front of the bar and when he entered, he was lucky that the guys were still sitting at the booth and Damon was still charming his way to that innocent and stupid girl. And then it hit him...that girl was the one that came with the blonde; she must have her number or know her name.

He walked slowly to their table, taking a seat next to Damon.

"Excuse me?" Damon spat, his eyes furrowed. Elena just giggled.

"I'll just be here a minute, I need to speak with your lovely lady friend." He smirked gesturing to the girl. Damon rolled his eyes.

"What could you possibly want?" He asked not liking where this might go. Klaus has stolen some girls from him and it feels awful, but then again he has done the same with him.

"What's your name love?" He ignored his question and he looked at her.

"Elena." She answered noticing the tension between the boys. She liked Damon and she was pretty sure that he liked her, so he shouldn't think that someone will steal her away from him.

"Elena..." He tested out. "...I would like to ask you some questions and it would help if you cooperate with me." He looked at her to see if she was understanding; she gave him a nod. "Very well, your friend...I would like to know her name and know if I could have her number?" He questioned calmly. Elena eyed him weirdly.

"You mean the one that came in here like a clown?" Damon interrupted. Elena hit his arm glaring at him and then she turned her gaze to Klaus.

"Your interested?" She asked skeptically. He smirked and then he leaned back in the booth.

"Very, yes...and I had some problem with her tonight. She didn't give me her name neither her phone number. I asked her to dinner for tomorrow night, she accepted and when we exchanged phone numbers, she gave me a fake one.."

"Wait, you are speaking of Caroline? The girl that was drinking her ass off at the bar?" Elena interrupted. That was not how Caroline acts. Ever. But then again, she hasn't been herself for the past month and if this guy can help her get back then I guess he can make an attempt. She thought.

Klaus smiled, now knowing her name. It's rather really a beautiful name for not such an attractive person. What a shame; but oh well a bet is a bet. "Yes that girl indeed. May I please have her number?"

"Alright, but I warn you. Caroline has not been herself since a month ago, so I would appreciate it if you don't pass the limit. She has been through a lot and I just hope that your intentions with her won't cause her to be even more depressed. You got me!" She tried to threaten pointing a finger at him. He nodded in understanding and then she sighed grabbing a napkin and writing down her number on the piece of paper. She folded it and she handed the little piece of paper to him. "Here, and I believe she is still awake watching 'The Notebook' once more." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you, and enjoy your night." He dismissed himself getting out of the booth. He had her number, now the plan was ready for motion. He quickly got out of the bar, not wanting the guys to see him and he went straight to his car.

"Its time to call you...Caroline." He whispered to himself as he got out his phone.

…...

Once she was in the elevator, she erased his number not wanting to see his name ever again. All she wanted was to forget this horrible night and just watch a movie. She was thinking of putting 'The Notebook', but she didn't feel like crying again. She wanted to laugh, to feel some joy for once, so she went with 'Just Go With It'. She's a big Adam Sandler's fan and his movies always help her get through some sad moments.

She entered Elena's apartment and she fixed herself a glass of Whiskey before entering her room to change her clothing and get rid of all her make up. When she finished she went to the living room and she put her choice of movie, anxious to just laugh or giggle. She then went to the freezer and she grabbed the bucket of ice cream and also the bag of Hot Cheetos with her glass of Whiskey. She made herself comfortable in the sofa with her blanket and she pressed play. At least she will have some peace tonight from... she couldn't even finish her thought when her phone went off. She groaned and then she dug in her purse taking out her phone and pressing the green button.

"I'm fine 'Lena." She answered, knowing that it would be Elena checking up on her.

"Not quite right love." He replied with a smirk. Caroline was left speechless; it couldn't be. How was it even possible?!

"How did you get my number?" She tried to sound confident.

"Its nothing of importance, but I'm calling to check that you haven't already thought of bailing on our dinner date." He responded.

"Well I did say yes." She stated annoyed while she rolled her eyes.

"Fantastic." He expressed. "Like I already informed...I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow evening, and where something nice..." He trailed off. "...Caroline." He purred.

"Ok now this is just being a creep and a perve. You know my name, my number and I wouldn't even be surprised if you knew when my birthday is!" She exclaimed aggravated.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, sweetheart. I can learn that once we are seated at one of the finest restaurants in San Diego." He conversed. Caroline stood their for what felt like an hour, but was probably just a minute. He was going to take her out, to one of the finest restaurants in the city! Tyler only did that when it meant that he got a promotion in his job or it was his birthday or something, but never just to please her.

"Are you alright love?" He interrupted. Caroline quickly shook her head.

"Uh—yeah whatever, just don't make a big deal about it. Bye." She remarked ending the call and not even giving him a chance to say goodbye.

What has she gotten into? She has a date now, with a complete stranger that probably only wants to get in her pants, which she wouldn't allow. She will only sleep with someone if she falls in love with him, and she was pretty sure that that won't happen until a year more at least. She would just have to go to the date with her sweats or just look disgusting because she doesn't want to get him false signs. She wants nothing from him and that is what she will clear out at their date.

She hung up and she didn't even let him say goodbye. This girl has some nerve. He thought as he turned his ignition on and he left the bar. He was just wishing that at least she wears something decent, that she at least looks a little better than the bar. If she doesn't than he will take her to Olive Garden. Its a nice restaurant and at least she won't have to look elegant to get in. Yeah that is what he will do. Or maybe change the plans?

* * *

"Good morning Care!" Elena called out as she entered her apartment. Caroline groaned quickly regretting her choice of sleeping on the living room couch. She sat up and she turned her sight to Elena.

"Judging by your clothing you hooked up with the mysterious guy from last night?" Caroline stated more than asked. Elena giggled and then she ran to sit next to her, looking like a teenager, reading to gossip about a boy she likes.

"He's amazing Caroline! He is not like other guys I have met in bars or clubs!" She exclaimed grabbing her hands. "He asked me on a date for tonight. I have a good feeling about this."

"Argh!" She groaned slouching down on the couch while covering her face.

"What's wrong Care? I thought you would be happy for me?" Elena asked confused and hurt. Caroline shook her head rubbing her eyes before sitting up again.

"I am, but when you mentioned date and tonight I couldn't help but groan." She explained giving her a soft smile.

"Why?" She questioned tilting her head to the side. Caroline sighed running a hand through her hair.

"This guy from the bar asked me out on a date for tonight as well. He was very persistent after I rejected his offer for like a million times..." She leaned into her hands taking a few breaths. Elena thought about what she was saying, knowing that she had heard something similar. Caroline suddenly jerked up. "I even tricked him by not giving him my real number, but somehow he found it and he also found my name somehow! I-" She shook her head, not wanting to go crazy for some stupid thing. Elena shifted awkwardly on the couch, looking at Caroline with an apologetic look.

"Care.." She whispered. Caroline looked at her. "...I might have an idea on how he got your number." She stated playing with her hands.

"How can you possibly know?" She asked disbelievingly. Elena knew that once she told her friend what she had done, she would be pissed.

"Um—well you see, yesterday when you left, this guy came to the booth where Damon and I were and uh..." She stared at the floor. "...he asked for your number and I gave it to him." She answered, regretting the moment she handed that piece of paper to him. Caroline stood up quickly with her hands on her hips.

"You did what!?" She exclaimed furrowing her eyebrows.

"I know it was uncalled for but-"

"Elena!" She interrupted. "Why would you even think that I would want a date? Or a man?" She questioned. Elena stood up rubbing her forehead from the headache she was beginning to have. She let her arms fall and she stared at Caroline, ready to argue.

"You have been depressed for far too long and I just can't take it anymore! You are not the same as you were a month ago! I want my best friend back..." She yelled. Her features suddenly softened. "Is that too much to ask?" She whispered staring at her with hope. Caroline pursed her lips glaring at her.

"You don't have any say on what I do or do not do with my love life. You are my best friend to support me not to play cupid! I just-" She trailed off shaking her head. "I'll be in my room." She finished walking pass her and straight to her room. Elena sighed at her best friend's behavior.

"Why is she so stubborn?" She asked herself as she walked to her room to clean up.

Caroline stormed into her room furious. How could her own best friend do this to her? Thinking of what is best for her?...but then again, she never told Elena that she didn't want to be with a man for another year. So she couldn't be that mad with her, but still she had no right to give him her number when she specifically did not want him to have it. He could just not take no for answer, and she bets that he even felt horribly bad when someone like her rejected him. He might have even thought that she was so desperate to go with any man that gives her just 5 seconds of their attention, which he was wrong. She was in no need of a guy in this moment but he still insisted.

Just when she was about to turn her TV on, her phone went off with her notification ring tone. She quickly went to go get it, seeing that she had a text. She opened the text message and quickly scoffed noticing from who it was.

**Klaus:**

**Good morning, love.**

**Received at 11:56 am**

She rolled her eyes as she typed her response.

**Caroline:**

**Seriously? You know my name stop with the endearment.**

**Sent at 11:57 am**

Just when she sent it her phone went off again. "Wow he types fast." She acknowledge opening the message.

**Klaus:**

**No good morning? I'm truly hurt:(**

**Received at 11:57 am**

"He is going to kill me!" She groaned, finding his 'joking' unpleasant.

**Caroline:**

**What do you want?**

**Sent at 11:58 am**

She replied and then she set her phone on the kitchen counter as she opened her fridge to make herself some breakfast. She was hungry, as always, and she needed to eat well before this 'date'. She took out some eggs and bacon, placing pans on the stove. She turned them on and she waited for them to turn hot. She then went to grab the bread and she put two slices into the toaster. She suddenly heard the guitar intro of the song 'Fuck the System' of System of a Down, alerting her that she had a new message. She walked towards her phone, picking it up and opening the message.

**Klaus:**

**I just want to let you**

**know that I have **

**changed our plans for this evening.**

**Received at 12:00 pm**

Caroline scrolled down, but he never put his other plan. She waited for some seconds to check if he would sent another text, but he didn't so she responded instead.

**Caroline:**

**And...**

**Sent at 12:01 pm**

She set her phone down once more and she began to cook her breakfast; she took her toast out and placed it on a plate. She was about to go back to her eggs and bacon but her phone went off again. She sighed as she quickly grabbed her phone sliding her thumb across the screen to answer the call and she went back to cooking.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Since it will be our first date, I want to take you out to something less extravagant so we can get to know each other." Klaus stated through the phone. Caroline huffed in annoyance.

"Oh really? So you are that sure that we will have a second date?" She questioned flipping the bacon over.

"Are you cooking, love?" He ignored her question since he heard sizzling on the background.

"What did I say with you calling me 'love' and 'sweetheart'?" She pointed out not too pleased. He chuckled.

"Sorry...Caroline." He apologized.

"Yes, a girl gets hungry." She answered switching the phone from her left ear to her right.

"Can I be lucky enough to have a taste of your food?" He asked.

"Um-considering our terms..." She hummed, false thinking. "No." She replied firmly.

"Oh why not? I'm sure your food is exquisite, just like the chef." He said in a seductive tone, irritating Caroline even more.

"Ok, just to be clear I'm too smart to be seduce by you." She remarked placing her food on the plate. Klaus was not too pleased by her answer but decided to charm his way out.

"Well, that's why I like you." He replied. She was sure that she heard the smirk creeping on his face.

"Good bye Klaus." She scoffed, taking out the orange juice and pouring some on her glass.

"Wait!" He expressed. "I forgot to mention that I will be picking you up a little earlier, since our date will be outdoors." He explained just waiting to hear what she would say.

"What time?" She asked not giving it much of importance. She just wants to get this date over with.

"I'll be outside at 3." He answered. 'So much for a fight' He thought.

"Fine." She breathed out taking a bite of her bacon. "Bye." She added ending the call just the same way she did yesterday night. She looked at her screen, noticing it was already 1 pm. She shrugged and then she kept eating. She didn't need to get ready for him, she could easily clean herself up in an hour. Making herself look revolting is not that much a challenge. You just do your make-up like a 4 year old and you don't match your clothes. Simple as that.

She had been debating on dressing nice for him, but then she thought what type of guy he might be, so she would embarrass him by not looking good at all. If this date goes well as he so claims it, then for the next one she will show him what he is really dealing with. Even though she had her own insecurities she had no doubt that she was hot, but dressing nice for someone she doesn't even know doesn't convince her that much. She has been dressing like this for a month and he won't be an exception.

"You made breakfast and you didn't even leave some for me?" Elena came just when the smell of the food hit her room. Caroline turned to look at her, and she knew that she couldn't stay mad with her best friend forever. She did let her stay with her when she was not obligated to, she was too grateful to be mad.

"I did leave some." She replied shugging down the rest of her juice. Elena's frown turned into a smile as she walked into the kitchen and she fixed her food, quickly. Caroline went in the kitchen to clean up her plate and glass. Elena looked at her with sad eyes before going to grab the juice from her fridge.

"Lena?" Caroline whispered loud enough for Elena to hear. She quickly turned around with the carton of orange juice on her hand.

"Yeah?" She answered with a slight smile on her face, placing the carton on the counter. She hated to have fights with her; Caroline was really stubborn and she would never go down on her fights, which made everything for the both of them harder.

"I'm sorry, for lashing out on you. I know you were just trying to help me, which by the way I don't need, but it showed that you truly care for me. So thank you as well." She smiled softly. Elena was shocked at her words, but mostly relieved.

"Aww, Care!" Elena cried rushing over to attack her best friend with a hug. "I'm sorry for giving him your number. I'm so glad you forgive me I thought you were going to shut me out for a week at least." She said over her shoulder. Caroline smiled at Elena's happiness.

"I was planning on doing that, but considering what I'm going through right now, I can't afford on giving you the silent treatment." Caroline replied with a slight giggle pulling away from her friend. "Now, go and enjoy your food, I'm going to go get ready for my 'date'." She rolled her eyes as she made quotation marks in the air when she said date.

"This early?" She asked with a puzzled face.

"He changed our dinner date to a day outside. He wants to get to know me better before taking me to a restaurant." She answered. Elena shook her head in disbelief.

"He is sure going through a whole lot of trouble to be with you." She commented. Caroline shook her head in disagreement.

"I don't think so, I mean he might but I doubt it. Something doesn't seem right with him and being so persistent with me." She answered biting her lower lip. "I was a total mess yesterday night and he still came to me, which I didn't think would happen by the comments I was hearing from the people around." She frowned remembering their awful comments. Elena gave her a quick and comforting hug.

"Don't think that way Care. You should stop thinking that everything has a double meaning than what they just say. Not just because Tyler did it means that every other guy is the same. You should really give him a chance, but either way I'm here for you." She stated with an assuring smile. Caroline smiled back, happy to have a friend like her.

"Thank you, and well I guess it wouldn't hurt to give him a chance, but I still don't fully think his intentions are innocent." She remarked with a stern look.

"Are they ever?" Elena asked with a small chuckle.

"No." She replied joining her. They both calmed down and Elena put her hands on her shoulder's looking at Caroline straight in the eye.

"But seriously, you have to stop thinking about Tyler and that tramp..." She then made a thinking face before meeting her eyes again. "...now that I think of it...how come you haven't avenged him and the skank?" She asked with a surprise expression. Caroline was the type that made her pay back sweet and evil, and sometimes painful. But she hasn't done anything about her current situation which was odd.

"Now that you mention it...I have been late on doing something about them. I'll keep that in mind, Klaus might even help me." She joked walking out of the kitchen. Elena shook her head while laughing grabbing the carton of juice once again.

Caroline checked her phone, noticing that it was already 2 pm. She had exactly an hour to get ready. She went to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and then she went to her room. She picked a red bagging shirt with yellow sweat pants. She dressed herself and then she went to apply her make-up, putting on a deep red eye shadow with yellow. She once again put her eye liner all messed up and she added a pink lip stick. She made her self a fish tail braid, taking each strand of hair out of her face. She then walked to her closet choosing to wear her boots once again.

Elena then came into the room stopping in horror at Caroline's appearance. "Wow—um—you look fantastic." She lied right through her teeth.

"Thank you." She answered looking at herself in the mirror before going to grab her purse.

"Klaus is here." Elena told her. Caroline looked at her disbelievingly.

"Here here?" She pointed to the ground. Elena nodded. She sighed and then she walked pass her and into the living room. Klaus was standing right at the entrance waiting for Caroline to show up. Just when he saw her, he wanted to laugh so badly. She looked hideous. How were they suppose to be outside and avoid the laughs of everyone?

"Hey." She waved walking towards him.

"Hello, you look quite-um.." He coughed trying so hard not to laugh. "...so nice." He finished. Caroline rolled her eyes; she was not an ass whole, of course he noticed that she was about to laugh.

"Goodbye 'Lena and good luck with you date tonight." Caroline called out.

"Good luck with yours!" She heard her call back.

"We will be needing it." He mumbled as he opened the door for her. Caroline's jaw clenched at his words. She just wanted this day to be over.

* * *

They reached a small park with a pond. It was a beautiful view, that she would admit, but she would have preferred another person as company.

"We will have a picnic." He announced digging his back seat bringing a picnic basket to view.

"No shit, I thought we would just roll around in the grass!" She commented sarcastically watching as his smirk fell.

"Funny." He fake laughed, clearly not amused by her comment.

"Its my charm." She shrugged stepping out of the car. Klaus scoffed.

"What charm?" He mumbled to himself as he followed her actions. He noticed that she had already gone close to the lake, admiring its beauty. He quickly knew that this was a better choice.

Caroline looked around finding that it was quite lonely. There was no one around, as if he had reserved this whole spot just for them. She suddenly let out a small smile, thinking that maybe he did do that. How romantic. She thought covering her mouth so that her smile wasn't noticeable.

"Caroline?" She heard his voice.

"Yes?" She answered not turning to look at him.

"You can come, now. The blanket is set for you to sit." He informed grabbing a bottle of Bourbon and Hypnotic out. He noticed that those were the drinks she had last night, so it might change her mood.

She turned slowly, analyzing his setting. She cocked an eyebrow, noticing the two bottles of alcohol, actually her two favorite, and a flower laying down on the middle of the blanket. She walked towards him, taking a seat on the opposite side where he was seated.

"So you are planning on getting me drunk?" She teased as she reached for the Hypnotic.

"Not exactly, I just want you to feel comfortable around me and-"

"By making me drink?" She interrupted with a puzzled look. He chuckled dropping his sight.

"No, I just want to have a good time and get to know you." He replied. Caroline eyed him weirdly before opening the bottle and taking a long drink. She set the bottle down wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"So, what do you want to know?" She asked looking at the pond and noticing some ducks, swimming happily around.

"I want to know about your hopes, your dreams...everything you want in life." He answered only seeing her profile. Caroline smirked before meeting his blue eyes. When she met his gaze Klaus couldn't help but smile; her eyes were truly beautiful, probably the only thing beautiful from her.

"Well..." She made a thinking face staring off into space. She didn't really know how to answer this question. No one had ever cared to ask her this and it was kind of sad that he was the one to ask her first. "I hope that someday my designer skills pay off and I get my own clothing line. My dream is to become a famous singer and actress and everything I want in life is..." She paused for a moment. All she wanted in life was to be in love and that her man only had eyes for her. But she would never admit that to him. "...a panda and name him Bob." She answered instead. Klaus chuckled at her last answer.

"A panda?" He asked incredulously. Caroline gave him a firm nod.

"What is wrong with wanting a panda and calling him Bob?" She shrugged not finding a problem. Klaus shook his hand.

"Nothing wrong...it's just unique and unexpected." He answered as he reached for the Bourbon bottle.

"And what did you expect?" She asked taking another small sip of Hypnotic. He took a drink from the bottle and then he licked his lips.

"I would have guessed...true love. Somewhere along those guidelines." He answered. Caroline changed her sitting position uncomfortable, as she looked out to the pond once more.

"I would rather have a panda." She stated taking another drink. Klaus studied her actions, noticing that she felt uncomfortable to talk about love at the moment, which amused him.

"Touchy subject I presume." He remarked taking out some grapes out of the picnic basket. Caroline huffed turning to face him again. She knew that something of this would come up, but she wasn't prepared to tell him. Not yet at least since she knew nothing of him.

"Not getting into that topic yet." She replied as she spotted the grapes he was holding. "Can I have some?" She asked pointing to the grapes.

"Of course." He answered grabbing a grape. "Open your mouth." He ordered getting ready to throw the grape. Caroline eyed him before opening her mouth. He threw the grape as Caroline moved a little to the left to catch it in her mouth. She pulled her arms up in victory yelling out "Touch Down!" as she giggled. Klaus couldn't help but chuckle at her laugh, it was infectious and soothing. Wait, no you did not just think that Klaus! Get your act straight, this is a bet! He mentally scolded himself.

"Nice catch." He complimented grabbing another grape. "Want another?" He asked.

"I think it's my turn." She stated crawling up to him and snatching the grapes from him with a smirk. Klaus couldn't tear his eyes from hers they were just so enchanting. "Open wide!" She sang holding the grape up. Klaus smirked before opening his mouth. Caroline threw the grape but instead of aiming for his mouth she threw it at his chest. He quickly stared at her as he cocked an eyebrow.

"Did you know that you suck at this?" She asked putting a grape to her mouth. Klaus shook his head.

"That was not fair, you hit my chest on purpose." He accused.

"How can you possibly say that?" She put her hand up to her chest sounding offended. Klaus chuckled lightly and then he went forward to grab the grapes from her but she quickly stood up taking a few steps back.

"uh-ah" She moved her finger saying 'no'. "You have to earn them." She challenged. Klaus looked up at her smirking at her challenge.

"Fine, take your best shot." He put his hands up in defeat and then he opened up his mouth kneeling down in front of her. She grabbed a grape and she threw it successfully landing in his mouth without even moving. She held her arms up once more in victory.

"She shoots! She scores!" She exclaims making a little victory dance. Klaus stared at her confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Caroline suddenly stopped, reality hitting her. She instantly blushed embarrassed that he saw her act like this. She was very competitive and every time she was victorious she would do this dance she had made a while back when she played sports with Tyler.

"It's um—my victory dance." She mumbled. Klaus suddenly brusted out laughing.

"Victory dance?" He questioned calming down. Caroline rolled her eyes taking a seat once again and placing the grapes on the blanket.

"Yes, I made it a while back when I used to play sports with-" She stopped not wanting to mention Tyler yet. So she changed the subject. "What do you do for a living?" Klaus noticed the quick change of mood and he decided to let it go for now, but would later ask about it.

"I'm an artist, and a very good one at it." He bragged getting the bottle of Bourbon once more. "You?" He asked before taking a drink.

"I'm a fashion designer." She answered. He jerked his head meeting her eyes; he had a puzzled expression. How can she be a fashion designer of she dresses like that? I thought only hot girls or gay guys were fashion designers? He thought to himself.

"Fashion designer.." He said it as if he was testing the word for the first time. "...nice job entertaining, almost as an artist I must assume with drawing the clothing and stuff?" He asked intrigued by her job.

"Well you can see it that way." She replied with a shrug. They suddenly fell into an uncomfortable and awkward silence, not knowing what else they could take about. Klaus then thought that maybe it was the right time to ask why she doesn't want to talk about love.

He cleared his throat, drawing her attention. "Why is it that love is a touchy subject for you?" He asked carefully. She dropped her sight laughing humorlessly.

"I just knew that was a promised questioned." She shook her head before facing him again. "But I'll make you a deal. I'll tell you my tragic story for one of yours. Everyone has one so don't even think about ignoring it." She stated firmly.

"Deal, but you go first." He replied stretching his legs out and putting his hands down for support. Caroline copied his movement and they both gazed at the pond. Caroline closed her eyes, encouraging herself to tell him, he couldn't judge her, well at least it wouldn't bother her. And he was a guy so he wouldn't tell someone else, but still she didn't know if she could trust him.

"Can I trust you to keep this story to yourself?" She blurted out before she even knew it.

"Only if you do the same with mine." He responded with confidence. Caroline nodded and then she took in a deep breath. He noticed that it must be really hard to tell him this but he couldn't help but feel the need to know her back story to those sad blue eyes.

"7 years ago, I met this guy in college, his name was Tyler, we at first became friends, after a month we started to date. I instantly fell in love with him and he fell in love with me, well that was what he lead me on. When we both graduated, we decided to buy an apartment and live together. We did so for 4 years, but a month ago I received this call from him. He seemed awfully nervous, telling me that he had something important to talk to me about that afternoon. I suddenly assumed that he was going to propose so I was excited and anxious to get home to him..." She smiled sadly at the memory. She took in another breath.

"But before I got home, I went all out on him. I bought a new dress, some pumps and some sexy lingerie for the night..." She felt her eyes water but ignored it. She didn't want to cry in front of him.

"I got home and I entered his office, he looked so stress and nervous. I quickly went to him wrapping my arms around him and I wanted to give him a comforting kiss, but he stepped back, avoiding eye contact. I felt panic, not liking how it was going. He then told me that he still loved me but that he noticed that he wasn't in love with me anymore. He said that he had felt like that for 5 months but he decided to 'disregard it'-" She made quotation marks. Klaus could see the sadness in her features as she told her story. He felt the need to wrap his arms around her and let her cry it all out.

"-but he finally made up his mind and he broke up with me. He kicked me out and he had all my stuff ready in boxes and a suitcase, by the time I had stepped foot in the apartment..." A tear fell down her eye but she quickly wiped it away. "...just when I was about to leave, one of my best friend's entered, I let everything fall down and I run to her for comfort, but it was strange to see her there-" She shook her head pulling her knees up and she wrapped her arms around them. "-turns out she was there to move in." She let out a small chuckle. "-he was cheating on me with her for 5 months." She revealed as her tears fell instantly not able to hold them in anymore. She hugged herself until she felt two strong arms cover her. She looked up noticing that its Klaus giving her a comforting hug.

When Klaus heard that he had cheated on her, he felt the need to go and punch him right in the face. Why was he even feeling that? He didn't know her and he didn't feel nothing towards her. But somehow he felt sorry for her; she went through something rough. Just when he was going to tell her how sorry he felt for her, she broke down, letting her guard down. Without thinking he had already wrapped his arms around her, giving her a comforting hug. She looked up and he instantly regretted it; she looked even more awful with her make-up all over her face. He was about to pull away, but he felt her arms around his waist and her head was buried in his chest. What had he done?

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you." He stated. "You don't deserve that...he was an arse for cheating on you." He added. Caroline pulled away wiping away her tears as she stood up and she began to walk away. He looked at her confused; what was she doing?

"Where are you going?" He called out. She stopped and she turned to face him.

"It was a good date, I had fun, but I think its time for me to go home." She sniffed turning again and beginning to walk again with her arms crossed against her chest.

"I'll take you. You don't have to walk." He called out again.

"Thank you, but I need the walk. I need to think." He heard her shaky voice as she began to look smaller. He growled, cleaning up everything as quick as possible and going to his car to chase her.

He catched up to her, reducing his speed to be next to her.

"Caroline, let me give you a ride. Its the least I can do after I made you talk about your story." He said almost sounding regretful. Caroline stopped and then she walked to the other side just stepping in the car without a word. He made a small smile and then he headed for her direction. She kept quiet the whole ride and when they got there she just hopped off mumbling a 'thank you' and then she speed walked inside.

"I guess it was a touchy subject." He commented to himself as he drove off. He began to think of their date, it was going all so well until he asked about her love life. He had no business in knowing, but still he felt kind of good that she trusted him with something like that, even if she regretted it the instant she finished.

Now all he could think about was her infectious laugh and those sparkling blue diamonds of her eyes. How could she have those qualities when she looks like that? And how could she get a boyfriend for 7 years...but then again he did cheat on her. Who knows he might have been cheating on her for the whole 7 years. Just when he thought that he tightened his grip on his steering wheel. His knuckles turned white from the pressure. Why was he acting like this? He couldn't feel anger towards the guy or jealousy for that matter! She meant nothing to him, and once he gets her in bed or stays with her a month he will be free from her, just like that Tyler dude.

Why did that name sound so familiar? He thought to himself.

* * *

Caroline barged into the apartment and she entered her room slamming the door shut. Good thing that Elena was already out on her date, because she just didn't want to deal with anyone right now. How could she be so stupid to let him go under her skin like that? She was so vulnerable and weak; she broke down crying in front of him!

But the weirdest thing of all was that he comforted her, which felt really weird. That is why she wanted to be as far away from him as possible, but like always he was persistent to take her home.

She must admit, the date did get her on a better mood. She had some fun; he was good to talk to, but the whole hugging thing ruined it. She just wanted to hide in her bed and never come out.

She cried herself to sleep. Her make-up was all over her face and her hair was out of its braid. Her sudden ring tone startled her. She quickly dug into her purse and she opened her new text, not surprised that it was him.

**Klaus:**

**How are you holding up?**

**Received at 8:27 pm**

She blinked fast, trying to fix her sight and then she responded.

**Caroline:**

**What do you think?**

**Sent at 8:28 pm**

**Klaus:**

**Not good, huh? I'm**

**truly sorry for making **

**you talk about it.**

**Received at 8:28pm**

**Caroline:**

**Yeah well, you already **

**know, so stop bothering.**

**Sent at 8:28pm**

**Klaus:**

**Caroline...I just wanted**

**to know if you would fancy**

**another date with me? Like a **

**do-over...**

**Received at 8:29 pm**

Did she want to see him again? He did take her mind off of Tyler, well at least up until he asked about him. She would like to go out again, but she wasn't that sure. She went in depression again because of the talk. It just reminded her of so many things.

**Caroline:**

**What do you have in mind?**

**Sent at 8:31 pm**

**Klaus:**

**Well I was thinking that **

**you can come over to my home.**

**I'll cook, and we can start fresh. **

**Received at 8:32 pm**

**Caroline:**

**When?**

**Sent at 8:32 pm**

**Klaus:**

**Friday, at 7.**

**Received at 8:33 pm**

**Caroline:**

**Fine.**

**Sent at 8:33 pm**

**Klaus:**

**You won't regret it, love. **

**Goodnight (;**

**Received at 8:34 pm**

She rolled her eyes as she noticed that he called her once more 'love'. But she would just not say anything and just go to sleep. She had a week to worry about Klaus and the dinner he suggested. Its not a bad idea, but she just wasn't too thrilled to see him, even though he's incredibly gorgeous and his accent is sexy.

"Wow, I really need to stop this." She scolded herself turning on the TV.

**A/N: So, I'm guessing that she will still not dress nice because she is in depression...still. And after her talk she became even more. Let's just hope that Klaus can charm her enough at dinner to encourage her to change her appearance. I'm sure everyone will just have their mouths open in shock. You can suggest on how she could show up all nice and pretty. Like wear and should it be on a date or he just bumps into her somewhere? **

**REVIEW!**


	3. Do-over date

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I'm just so happy that you guys liked my story. As for the suggestions, I did consider them, and thank you.**

**Enjoy...**

"Good morning Care." Elena stated sitting next to her in the couch. "What are you watching?" She asked a little half a sleep.

"The 70's show." She answered as she began to laugh. "God! I love this show, even though I watch the repeats, it still makes me laugh." She expressed covering her mouth to reduce her noise.

"Yeah, remember when we used to watch it when we were teenagers? Well, when Bonnie, you and me got together to watch the new episodes?" She asked leaning back to enjoy the show. Caroline sighed.

"How can I forget-" She chuckled. Elena then jerked up startling Caroline.

"Hey! I almost forgot! How was your date with Mr. British guy?" She asked excitedly. Even though she was sorry for giving him her number, she couldn't help but feel excited for her friend. She might go back to her ways, and be the old Caroline, the one she terribly missed.

"Well, where do I start?" She sat up turning to look at Elena. "We had a picnic, at this beautiful park with a pond. He brought only two bottles of liquor and some grapes. We played with the grapes, as in one of us throws it and the other one catches it-"

"Awww!" Elena interrupted making a 'that's so cute' look. Caroline rolled her eyes, but in a way she could see it like her. Playing that game is for people who are in love or at least like each other. What was she thinking?

"-yeah it was delightful." She expressed sarcastically erasing Elena's look. She smirked and then she continued. "It was kind of fun, we talked about our jobs and then..." She closed her eyes, almost reliving the moment. "- he asked the million dollar question." Elena eye's opened wide.

"What? Why would he ask you that? Most importantly, how did he ask you? Like did you give him an idea about it or something?" She began with an inquisition. Caroline huffed leaning back on the couch.

"I kind of did give him an idea that my heart was broken—he talked about love and I quickly changed the subject." She rubbed the side of her head. "Lucky for me, he didn't let it go and I don't know why but I felt like I could trust him. Which was stupid because now he knows my story and—argh! I don't know how I could be so stupid!" She exclaimed scolding herself. Elena put her hand on her shoulder gently trying to calm her down.

"How did he react when you finished telling him?" She asked. Caroline tilted her head back.

"He gave me a 'comforting hug' and told me 'comforting words'." She replied making air quotations each time she said, comforting.

"Why do you say it like 'that'?" Elena copied her movement.

"Because-" She paused. She really didn't know; he did make it feel very comforting, and if she let her self go in the moment, it did mean that he was comforting her. But why would he do that? Did he feel obligated? She sighed covering her face. "I don't know." She shook her head.

"See, you had a good time with him and that is what really matters. Your life keeps going Care, not just because Tyler broke up with you it means that you died, it just means that you are starting fresh and a new life." She explained giving her a small hug.

"Well, I guess I'll see about that when I go to his home for dinner." She remarked. Elena quickly pulled away.

"He asked you on a second date?" She asked incredulously. 'Yeah I picked the right guy.' She mentally thanked herself.

"Yeah because he feels sorry for making me tell him my tragic story. He wants a fresh start." She answered with a shrug.

"Oh then we both got lucky." She wiggled her eyebrows with a smirk. Caroline looked at her confused. "Damon asked me out on another date too!" She exclaimed as she smiled brightly showing all her teeth. Caroline could notice from her look that Elena liked this guy very much and it was safe to say that she might be falling for him. But it was too early to know that, she only had one date with him. Its like in high school when you have a date with your crush and you just can't stop smiling, but later on you notice that you don't actually like him that much, or you notice that you do like him.

"When is yours?" She asked.

"Today!" She replied.

"So, I'll be home alone?" She questioned cocking an eyebrow at her.

"Pretty much." She nodded while giving her a shrug. "He wants to spend the whole day with me." She answered checking the clock hanging on the wall. "And I better go get ready, he will pick me up at 1 and it is already 11." She explained standing up and running to the bathroom. Caroline rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm, but then again she couldn't blame her. When she was barely going on dates with Tyler, it was the same. She would always take as much time in getting ready to look extra hot for him. Which reminded her; she needed to start planning her revenge on her ass whole of ex boyfriend and his tramp.

* * *

Klaus woke up that day startled by his dream. He was actually dreaming of Caroline! How was that even possible if he didn't even find her attractive. What was he thinking? He is certainly going insane if his sub conscious finds Caroline pretty in some sort of way. He was deep in thought when his phone went off. He growled under his breath. He picked up his phone and then he answered.

"Hello." He said in a firm voice.

"Well if it isn't the dream maker." He heard his arrogant voice.

"What do you want Damon?" He asked, getting out of bed and going into the living room.

"I just came to confirm on your latest activities." He stated. "So, you have made a bet to seduce the blondie clown from the bar?" When he heard his nickname for her, all he did was clench his fists in anger. He didn't like to hear him say it like that, he didn't want anyone to say anything like that to her.

"Yes Damon. And..." He relaxed walking up to his refrigerator, and grabbing some orange juice.

"Are you sure you can do this?" He teased. Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I think I can manage. I'm already getting through to her." He replied, but in reality, she was the one that had gone through to him and he hated it. He didn't like that feeling.

"Imagine fucking her? You would have to see that face of hers as you ride her...whoah that would be uncomfortable." He uttered. Klaus was losing his patience.

"What are going about?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm just saying that you should call off this bet, I mean you won't be able to pass through it. She is awful...I'm just trying to help bro." He answered.

"I made this bet and I'm going to win it." Klaus stated before hanging up on him. So much for a 'friend'. Suddenly all he thought about was Caroline and having her in bed. How was_ she _making him feel like this, making him think about her in these ways? But he wouldn't let her get into his head anymore. That he won't allow; he just needs to focus on winning the bet and that's it. After that he will just wash his hands and be rid of her.

* * *

It was Friday morning and as usual Klaus would text her and wish her good luck on her day and say good morning. She didn't know why but this time when he texted, all she could do was smile. He has been so charming to her, making jokes and getting to know her over the phone and today she was going to have dinner with him at his home. Just the thought of it made her feel butterflies in her stomach, like if she was going on a date with her ultimate crush.

"Caroline, is that a smile that I see?" Anna, her assistant, teased as she entered Caroline's office. Caroline quickly lifted to her head and left her phone on her table, staring at Anna.

"Um-no" She shook her head. Anna chuckled.

"It's nice to see your smile after so long. Although I would love for you to also change how you clothe yourself." She said walking closer to her desk. Caroline sighed.

"Oh please." She scoffed.

"I'm serious Caroline, you have to clean up your act. We have a fashion show in a month and hello-" She waved her hand in front of her. "-you are one of the models. Remember?" She asked. Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course she would hire an assistant that would scold her without being afraid of getting fired.

"Yes I know Anna, but its until one more month. I'll be better by that time-" She dropped her sight. "I just don't feel like getting all dressed up—at least not yet."

"Well, I hope that you realize that this is just stupid. You should be enjoying your single life. Yeah I know that you loved Tyler and it hurt you really bad, but you have to move on. Find someone, have fun." She encouraged with a small smile. Caroline sighed knowing that she was right, but she still didn't feel herself. She sometimes cried herself to sleep, well this pass week she didn't because Klaus was always texting her or calling her. '_Klaus. Huh? Who would have thought that he was the one that distracted me from my depression.' _

"Yeah well like I already said. I don't feel like myself. It will take sometime, but I promise that by the day of the fashion show, I'll be my happy self." She gave her a small smile.

"I sure hope you keep your word or I will kill you." Anna threatened playfully, pointing at her. Caroline let out a small chuckle.

"I promise, I don't want to die." She played along. Anna smiled and then she took a look at her clipboard.

"By the way, I came in here because this guy left a message stating that he will come pick you up after work?" She stated, moving her statement to a question at the end. She looked at Caroline.

"Who was it from?" She asked.

"His name is Klaus Mikaelson." She replied double checking on her clipboard. Caroline rolled her eyes as a small smile left her lips.

"See! There goes that smile again." She accused with a smirk. Caroline quickly covered her mouth, trying to cover her smile.

"I'm not." She defended.

"Right..." Anna teased. "So, is he the one that has gotten you smiling?" She asked taking a seat in front of her desk.

"I'm not smiling—now get back to work because I'm sure I'm not paying you to gossip about my love life." Caroline ordered shooing her with her hand. Anna chuckled.

"Oh so that wasn't my job?" She made a thinking face standing up from the chair. Caroline gave her a stern look with an eyebrow raised. "Kidding." Anna cleared smirking.

"Be careful what you say, I have the power to fire you." Caroline warned playing with her pencil.

"You wouldn't. You would be lost without me." She teased leaving her office. Caroline cracked a smile at her assistant. She was right; she would be lost without her, but she would never admit it out loud.

Her mind then went to Klaus; he had called her office instead of calling her. '_Well let's see why.'_ She grabbed her phone and she opened her messages of Klaus.

**Caroline:**

**Why did you call my office instead of **

**calling me?**

**Sent 12:23 pm**

Instead of hearing her notification ring tone, she heard her incoming call ring tone. She took a breath before answering, knowing very well that it was Klaus.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hello love, I just wanted to call you to inform you that I will be waiting outside your building for you." He stated.

"That's not what I meant." She scoffed. Klaus chuckled lightly.

"I called your office because I wanted to make sure that you gave me the correct number this time." He replied. Caroline licked her lips, feeling a little embarrassed that he didn't trust her with phone numbers anymore.

"So you don't trust me?" She asked without thinking.

"You gave me a reason not to—I mean from phone numbers. Good to know that we are in better terms that you did give me the correct one, though." He remarked.

"Whatever-" She sighed. "I have to hang up." She said.

"Why? I thought we were having a nice conversation."

"Oh its because I have this thing called work and if I don't hang up I will never finish my project therefore I won't be able to attend to our do-over date. I mean keep talking either way is fine with me." She replied with a smirk.

"Not at all. Have a nice day and I'll see you in a couple of hours." He answered.

"Bye Klaus."

"Good bye Caroline." He hung up.

* * *

"Great job! I love this outfit." Anna commented looking over Caroline's shoulder. "And here I thought you had given up on fashion." She teased. Caroline glared at her.

"Yeah well, I got inspired and here I am." She stated making the final touches on her sketch.

"By any chance was Klaus this inspiration you are speaking of?" Anna asked with a smirk. Caroline shook her head.

"No!" She exclaimed a little too loud.

"Are you trying to convince me or you?" She questioned.

"You are impossible." Caroline laughed.

"But you love me anyway." She stated with a sweet smile. "Now answer my question." She demanded. Caroline looked at her for a moment before sighing and falling back on her chair.

"I don't know." She huffed. "You—me, everyone!" She confessed. Anna smiled victoriously.

"So you like him?" Caroline thought for a second.

"Maybe—I'm not sure." She replied standing up. "Ok, yes—but I know I can't like him. It will only be a mistake, just like Tyler." She shook her head cleaning up her desk.

"Caroline, you can't think that everyone is like Tyler. You have to stop that. If you like Klaus then do everything to be with him. But only if you feel ok about it as well." Anna stated grabbing Caroline's bag and putting her sketch book in it. She then walked towards her and she handed her the bag. "Here, and go to him. He is waiting for you."

"Fine, but I'm not moving fast with him. If I do like him-"

"Which you do." Anna interrupted. Caroline glared at her and then she continued.

"As I was saying, _if_ I do like him, then I will take it slow and not rush into things." She cleared out taking her bag and walking out her office. "Have a good weekend Anna, and see you on Monday." She called out.

"You too." She sang teasingly. Caroline rolled her eyes but she couldn't help but smile at her words. She got on the elevator and she went all the way down to the lobby to find Klaus sitting on one of the couches waiting for her. She slightly shook her head in disbelief and then she walked towards him.

"Seriously?" She put one hand on her hip. Klaus stood up with a smirk on his face.

"Shall we?" He ignored her scolding, gesturing to the door. Caroline took a breath before walking pass him and out the door. Klaus followed her, opening the passenger door for her and then going to his side of his car.

* * *

Klaus opened his apartment door letting Caroline into the darkness. He then entered turning on the lights and revealing a dinner setting for two. There was two candle sticks in the middle with a small vase with a rose in it. It looked very elegant and beautiful that she almost regretted her choice of clothing; but the key word was _almost. _She grinned and then she turned to face Klaus.

"Like it?" He asked. Caroline nodded and then she turned her head to look at the setting once again. She slowly began to walk to the table, still very amazed. He walked a little faster to pull the chair out for her.

"Thank you." She stated taking a seat.

"My pleasure." He replied pushing her in. "I'll be right back; I'm going to bring the food." He dismissed himself walking into what she assumed was the kitchen. After a moment he came in with two plates, placing one on each side. She closed her eyes briefly since it smelled so delicious and when she opened her eyes her stomach growled from the hunger.

He had made Lasagna, and Fettuccine Alfredo with a side salad. Just her favorite. He then came with two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of wine in the other. He placed them on the table filling them to the half and then giving one to Caroline and grabbing the other for himself as he sat on his side.

"How does it look?" He asked with a small smile. Caroline shook her head with a smile.

"Its amazing; especially the food. My favorite." She expressed taking a bite of her pasta. "There is just one more thing to make this my ultimate favorite meal." She talked covering her mouth. Suddenly they heard a knock on the door. Klaus smirked, standing up and walking over to the door. Caroline moved a little to the back to see who was at the door to find a pizza delivery guy from Pizza Hut. She rolled her eyes. "Motherfucker." She whispered in disbelief. He closed the door and then he walked towards Caroline carrying a box of pizza and a small box of what she presumed were chicken wings.

"Wow, how did you know?" She questioned in amazement. Klaus chuckled placing the boxes on the table.

"You told me your favorite food was Italian." He answered with a shrug, taking his place again. Caroline shook her head skeptically.

"I mean about the pizza and the wings?" She pointed at the boxes.

"I might have had some help from your friend, Elena." He replied taking a bite of his pasta. Caroline licked her lips. _'I should have known.'_ He then grabbed the small box of chicken wings putting it aside and then he opened the box of pizza.

"Pepperoni pizza with cheese in the crust." He expressed eying Caroline. He then opened the other small box. "Traditional wings with buffalo medium sauce."

"Oh god." She sighed. "You didn't have to do this. Buy the pizza and the wings, I was fine with the dinner you made." She stated gesturing between the pasta and the pizza. Klaus shook his head.

"It was all me, I don't mind going all out on you. Its my pleasure." He said smiling at her. Caroline blushed covering her face.

"Don't say that." She uttered shaking her head. There was only one other guy that said that to her and it was Tyler. Klaus noticed her uneasiness and without thinking he reached her hand that was on the table and he gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I say it because I mean it." He blurted out, startling himself. What was he doing? What was he saying?

Caroline slowing made eye contact with him and saw the honesty in them. She smiled lightly and then she moved her hand from his grip and she grabbed a slice of pizza and a wing. "We better eat before it gets cold." She quickly changed the subject noticing that it was getting too tense. Klaus nodded clearing his throat, taking one of each as well.

They ate in silence for some minutes and then they began to talk about their day. She informed him of her new design and about the fashion show, which he quickly asked if he will be able to attend. But of course to watch the models that would be walking down the platform. Caroline giggled at his eagerness and then he talked about this painting he made for the museum, earning lots of cash. She teased him stating that he was just telling her that to impress her and then they shared a laugh. After a while they changed their seating to the living room, each one with a glass of wine as they kept talking about funny things that happened to them.

"I'm not kidding!" He exclaimed chuckling as Caroline laughed.

"You can't be serious." She managed to say still laughing. Klaus nodded.

"Elijah was furious, I swear all his veins were at view. Kol and I just cracked up. I mean imagine the scene, it was hysterical." He expressed. "Unfortunately, Elijah snitched on us and later that evening our mother gave us a lecture of why putting someone's hand in hot water and making them pee in their sleep is bad." Caroline kept laughing just imagining how it played out when she suddenly felt some liquid running on her arm and on her chest. She stopped laughing noticing that she had tilted her wine glass and now she was drenched with wine.

Klaus quickly got up running to his kitchen bringing a cloth to clean her up. He took a seat closer to her as he cleaned her arm up not noticing that he was just mere inches away from her. Caroline watched as he gently cleaned her up, feeling shivers run down her spine. Klaus then looked up staring into her eyes intensely and then switching his sight to her lips. Caroline did the same, feeling a little dizzy from his proximity.

Without even thinking, Klaus leaned in closing their distance. Just when he felt her soft lips, Caroline came back to reality and she quickly moved, standing up. At that moment Klaus noticed what he was about to do, in one way he was disappointed because she moved and he did want to kiss her and the other way he felt relieved because he didn't know that if he was kissing her because of the bet or because he wanted to.

"I-I'm so-sorry." She stuttered walking quickly picking her stuff and making her way to the front door.

"Caroline!" Klaus called out reaching her before she got to the door. He grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him, making her get closer to him.

"I can't do this Klaus. I thought I was ready, but-" He cut her off as he met his lips with hers. She didn't respond at first but then she began to move slowly along with his lips. It felt so right and amazing, she felt the need, the desire. But then she noticed what was happening and she pushed him away turning to not face him.

Klaus felt the sting of rejection. He clenched his fists and then he unclenched them feeling anger, but not because she pulled away but because he felt something when he kissed her. That was not suppose to happen, he was not suppose to feel anything once he kissed her.

"You are not allowed to do that." She uttered shaking her head. She had her hand on her lips, remembering how good it felt. His lips tasted so sweet and comforting, that she had to pull away for the fact of falling for him. He had been so sweet to her and charming that she couldn't deny that she was starting to like him or she already liked him.

"I'm truly sorry Caroline, I don't know what came over me." He apologized not knowing what really came over him. He just felt the need to kiss her, it felt like the right time somehow. She turned to see him with her eyes wide open.

"I have to go. Thank you for the dinner, I had a really good time but I just-" She trailed off avoiding eye contact. Klaus took a cautious step towards her, feeling guilt.

"I'll take you. Your apartment is not that close." He said grabbing her hand. Caroline hesitantly met his eyes.

"Why did you kiss me? Why are you being so nice to me when all I have been with you is rude? Why try so hard to be with someone like me?" She began to question as she felt her eyes become watery. He wasn't sure why he kissed her but he had a pretty good guess. Even if he didn't want to admit it, and god he didn't even want this, but somehow she got under his skin. And maybe he will say this for the sake of the bet or simply for his benefit. He could figure his feelings out once he sleeps with her, that is the ultimate test.

"I fancy you." He uttered looking deep into her eyes. '_God why does she have those eyes?'_ He mentally cursed. Caroline scoffed getting away from his grip.

"I'll take a cab." She stated opening the door and closing it before Klaus could even say another word. He stared at the door for some time until he regained his conscious again replaying the scene in his head.

"What was I thinking?" He asked himself running his hand through his head. "She should mean nothing to me! This was not the bet!" He scolded himself, walking up to his studio. All he needs is to calm down to think straight. He can still do the bet, all he needs is a distraction, but maybe a woman's distraction. He changed his clothes and then he walked out of his apartment.

"Few more days, and I'll be rid of her." He talked to himself.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the steps out of the Klaus' building, crying her eyes out. She had called Elena, but she was out with Damon once again. Bonnie was on date as well, and Rebekah was with her fiance, making preparations for her wedding. And here she was alone, feeling so conflicted. A part of her knew that she liked Klaus, but another part of her knew that this was all to good to be true. She wasn't even wearing matching clothes, she didn't look good, and he was still with her.

_'I fancy you' _Those simple words kept ringing in her head. What if they were true? She doesn't have to feel like this anymore. Tyler has ruined part of her life; she wasted 7 years with him and here she is 26 years old, president of her fashion department and she is wallowing for a lost cause. Tyler doesn't even deserve any of her tears and besides he is with Jenny having the time of his life, when she is here, with a hot British guy, ruining her chances with him just because of him. She could give Klaus a real chance, check if he likes her for her not because of her looks.

And this do-over date showed that he was falling for the girl inside her.

"Caroline?" She heard someone call. Caroline quickly wiped away the tears and she looked up, spotting Klaus. "What are you doing here? I would have thought that you were at your apartment by now?" He asked walking down the steps and taking a seat next to her. He noticed she had been crying. _'Bloody hell.'_ He mentally growled.

"Well, I called my best friends, but they were both on a date. My other friend is preparing for her wedding so I didn't want to bother her." She replied followed by a sniff. "I just didn't feel like grabbing a cab." She confessed.

"If you want I can take you." He offered. Caroline shook her head.

"No, you look like you are going out and I don't want to spoil your fun. I'll just walk." She responded standing up and dusting herself off. Klaus gently grabbed her wrist drawing her attention to him.

"I insist." He said. Caroline looked around for a moment before settling her eyes on him again.

"Ok." She answered. Klaus gave her a small smile and then they both walked to his car.

* * *

Caroline entered her home going straight to her refrigerator, hoping that Elena bought some ice cream. Lucky for her, she did. She grabbed the bucket of chocolate ice cream and then she walked to her T.V., putting on another re-run of the 70's show. When she was getting comfortable enough on the couch, she heard her phone go off. She groaned picking her phone up and looking at the caller ID. When she noticed who it was, her mood changed drastically.

"Hey." She answered with a smile.

"Care, how are you doing?" Rebekah asked.

"A little better since the last time we talked." She replied taking a scoop of ice cream.

"I'm glad to hear that, but I hope that you get back to the old you! I miss her so much!" She exclaimed through the phone. '_Hanging out, down the street-'_ Rebekah heard in the back ground.

"Ye-"

"Are you watching the 70's show?" She interrupted. Caroline giggled.

"Yeah, it helps me. I just love it so much." She replied. "And I miss you too Bekah! How are your wedding preparations going?" She asked taking another scoop of ice cream.

"You know, stressing, but great. So far everything is perfect and by the way thank you so much for the dress! I love it and it was exactly what I was looking for." She expressed. Caroline smiled proudly. '_Another great job_.'

"I'm glad you loved it too." Caroline replied getting another scoop of ice cream.

"But I didn't call you for that—well it was part of it but not the reason why." She stated nervously.

"What's wrong Bekah?" She asked concern.

"Well, since you have been a very good friend of me, and I'm truly sorry that I couldn't be there for you when you broke up with Tyler but you know with the wedding and stuff."

"Its ok Bekah I understand and besides I really appreciated that time you came to comfort me when you didn't even have time, so I'm grateful." Caroline interrupted her ranting. Rebekah laughed lightly.

"Your welcome—oh well, I just wanted to know if you would like to be my maid of honor?" She asked afraid of what her answer might be. Caroline's eyes widened in shock as she squealed.

"Yes! Of course! Oh my! You are the first one to give me some good news! I feel so happy!" She exclaimed with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh thank you Care! I really couldn't picture anyone else as my maid of honor. I'm sorry for asking this late but I was just not sure since the Tyler thing." She mumbled the last part. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Don't be silly Bekah. I would have said yes anyways!" She expressed just wanting to hug her at the moment. It had been a long time without hearing that kind of news.

"I'll come by your office on Monday to tell you more things and one more favor." She paused. "um-can you also design the dresses for my bride's maids?" She asked.

"When is the wedding again?" She questioned.

"In two weeks."

"Its little time but I'll do my best to make it work. I'll make the sketches today and tomorrow and by Monday I'll have it done and ready to be made. How many?"

"Well, I just asked Bonnie and Elena if they would be my bride's maids and they said yes, adding my sister-in-law. That would be four." She stated. Caroline nodded even though she couldn't see her.

"It will be fine and easy. Don't worry I'll get them done." She answered with confidence.

"You are a life saver Care! I love you!" She exclaimed. Caroline laughed.

"I love you too." She stated.

"Ok then I'll let you watch the 70's show and eat your tub of ice cream alone." Rebekah commented with a small giggle.

"You know me too well." Caroline sighed playfully. They shared a laugh and then they said good bye.

"After this episode, I'll start the design." She told herself slouching back on the couch again.

**A/N: REVIEW!**


	4. Prank

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter can make up for it or I don't know what I will do haha.**

**Ok so I'm going to be doing this new thing where I answer all your questions from the reviews. You can ask me anything about the story and I'll answer it the best way I can (;**

**MyloveforKlaroline-**_** Just keep reading and find out. I can't give that away just yet. Thank you for reviewing.**_

**Jwakeel- **_**I think you'll like this chapter (; thanks for reviewing!**_

**Chelsea-**_** No, Caroline doesn't know that Rebekah and Klaus are related. I know I can't wait for you to read it ! Thanks for reviewing!**_

**Edw123- **_**Thank you for reviewing and for reading!**_

**Jakiezn**_**- Thank you for reviewing and for reading!**_

**Justine-** _**Oh I'm sure she will make him pay, just like Tyler. And you'll soon find out what he really thinks about the bet. Thanks for reading a**__**n**__**d reviewing.**_

**Ilovetvd-** _**oh yes! Hahaha thanks for reviewing!**_

**NikMik-_ I'm happy that you are enjoying my story, thank you for reading!_**

**Now, next chapter...**

Caroline was sitting at home on a Sunday morning, putting the finishing touches on the bride's maid's dresses. She had been working on it since Friday night, all up to Sunday morning. After she was completely convince on her design she put her sketch pad aside and then she went to her kitchen to make herself some breakfast. Just when she was about to start to get everything out, she heard a knock on her door.

"Elena?" She called out, but there was no answer. She groaned as she made her way to the door and opened it. When she saw who was there, she was taken aback a little.

"Klaus?" She made a confused expression. Klaus grinned.

"Good morning, love. I just wanted to come here to check if you were alright. You haven't answered any of my phone calls or messages and I just thought that something must of happened." He answered. Caroline felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. She was trying to avoid a talk with him because she was sure that their talk would be about the kiss.

"Oh—um sorry about that—I have been working on a new design for my friend's wedding and I was just so caught up in my work I didn't realize you had called or texted." She said quickly. She didn't entirely lie because she was sketching Rebekah's dresses all weekend, and she was way into her work that she could have missed them.

"Well, I'm just glad that my theory was wrong and you are ok." He says while scratching the back of his neck. Caroline nods avoiding all eye contact. "So-um—I'll just-" He pointed to the elevator.

"Do you want to come in?" She blurted out without even thinking. That must have been her subconscious thinking. Klaus stood their for a moment and then he gave her a nod.

"I'd love to." He replied entering the apartment. Caroline closed the door, scolding herself for inviting him in.

"Um-I was just going to make some breakfast, would you like some?" She asked.

"I knew I would get to taste your food." He answered with a smirk. Caroline slightly chuckled as she rolled her eyes before going in the kitchen. "What will you make?" He questioned following her.

"How do pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, hash browns and a milkshake sound?" She suggested taking some items out of the refrigerator. Klaus stared at her in disbelief.

"You can make all that?" He inquired skeptically. Caroline chuckled at his question; its seems like not many people have made breakfast for him.

"Yes, I can." She answered, looking for pans and the blender.

"Then, I would love that." He replied with a genuine smile. Caroline looked at him for a second and then she turned away, not wanting him to see her blush. "Would you like some help?" He offered. Caroline shook her head.

"Its find, if you help, this will all turn into a disaster. I like to cook, actually I was studying to be a chef but Tyler didn't like the idea, stating that it won't help me succeed in life and stuff. So, I decided to turn to my second passion." She expressed putting the pancake flour in the container, followed by some eggs.

"Why did you stay with him?" He asked with a hint of anger. He just destroyed her dreams and she still stayed; well too be fair she's not the best thing to look at so maybe she stayed because she was sure she wouldn't find someone else.

"I loved him. I thought he was my soul mate; that he was the one." She responded shaking her head. "But as you can see, he isn't. So in some way I really do regret staying with him after he crushed my dreams of being a chef." She stated with a sad smile, stirring the batter. She then turned on the other pans for the bacon and hash browns.

"I would have never done that to you." He whispered with all honesty, that even he was surprised by what he had just said. He shouldn't feel sorry for her, or jealously or anything in that matter. He was just doing this for the bet and that's all. '_But am I really doing this for the bet? I didn't have to come to her apartment to check up on her. But yet I did and I stayed to eat breakfast with her. I'm I doing wrong on keeping with this bet. I wouldn't want her to find out and ruin everything we have. Wait-Klaus pull it together man! You don't like her—at least that's what I think.' _He thought to himself as he watched her cook. _'Man you can't be falling for her!_' He scolded himself.

Caroline could feel his stare on the side of her face, making her feel even more nervous then before. _'How was he doing that?' _She asked herself, as she began to prepare the milkshake. After a few minutes and complete and uncomfortable silence, breakfast was finished. She placed the plates filled with food on the table as well as 2 extra ones for them. She brought the butter and the syrup, along with the two glasses of milkshakes.

"Wow—this looks delicious." Klaus complimented as he sniffed the air. It also smelled delicious. Caroline smiled sweetly, taking a seat.

"Thank you." She responded grabbing two pancakes and placing them on her plate. She then grabbed about five strips of bacon. Klaus watched with a smirk.

"I assume you are a fan of bacon?" He teased grabbing his breakfast as well. Caroline blushed.

"um-" She paused and then said 'what the heck!' "I love bacon and I'm proud of it." She answered taking a bite of her bacon. Klaus chuckled taking a bite himself.

"No shame about it—I fancy bacon myself." He added with a shrug. Caroline smiled thinking where has he been in her life. Tyler was never the fan of it; he said it was only fat and his perfect figure wouldn't stay if he ate it. She had to roll her eyes at the memory, earning a confused look from Klaus.

"What?" He asked. Caroline quickly shook her head.

"It was nothing that you did, I just remembered something about Tyler." She sighed. "He was not the biggest fan of bacon." She scoffed. "I mean who doesn't love bacon! It's the most delicious thing in the world!" She exclaimed.

"Well apparently only cheating douche bags." He answered taking a sip of his milkshake, which by the way, it's taste was scrumptious. Caroline giggled at his comment and then her face sadden at the thought of Tyler and the skank of her ex best friend. She then remembered what she was going to do.

"Speaking of which, how good are you at doing pranks?" She asked with a malicious spark in her eye. Klaus smirked, having an idea on why she asked.

* * *

Tyler was at his office at home, looking over some papers for his next case. It was about a divorce, it stated that the women caught her husband cheating on her. That reminded him of Caroline somehow. Suddenly images of Caroline's smile appeared, her laugh, her eyes, all their memories. He began to notice that he missed her, he missed waking up in the morning with her by his side. He missed kissing her, feeling her body next to him. He missed their nights out and their teasing, how they joked around and had a good time.

"God, what did I do?" He asked himself digging his face into the palms of his hands. He took many deep breaths to try and calm him down. He wanted Caroline back, he wanted to see her, to be able to touch her.

He jumped slightly a that sound of his apartment's phone going off. He grabbed the phone, pressing the green button answering the call.

"Hello? Is this where Jenny Harmet lives?" A feminine voice asked. Tyler sighed, hating these phone calls. Her friends always called when she wasn't here.

"Yes, who's this?" He answered with a question.

"I'm Carey, from Women's Health Clinic. We have her pregnancy test results." She answered talking like a professional. Tyler's eyes widened at the sound of pregnancy. She couldn't be pregnant, he never wanted children and especially not when he is not even married.

"What?" He whispered into the phone in shock.

"Excuse me, are you um—Tyler Lockwood?" The women asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry she told me not to tell this person about her test. I'm terribly sorry, please tell her to contact us as soon as pos-"

"What are the results?!" He exclaimed, feeling a slight ping of anger.

"I'm not quite sure I can give them, sir." She answered.

"Tell me the results." He said through gritted teeth.

"She's pregnant congratulations." She answered. "Have a good day, sir. Good bye." She stated hanging up. Tyler was not sure what to think at the moment. A minute ago he was thinking about Caroline and the mistake he had done of cheating on her and breaking up with her and now he was going to be a father. What are the odds? He never wanted this, he can't do this.

Just when he was about to grab a glass of Scotch, he heard a familiar ring tone. One that he hadn't heard about a month ago. He quickly went to his phone sliding his thumb across the screen with urgency. After that news he needed to hear her voice to calm him down.

"Care?" He answered the phone with a slight smile. Happy that she had called.

"_Mmm—yes!" _She moaned._ "There, right th—yeah!" _

"What?" He checked the ID name, which clearly reads Care with a heart on the side. He forgot to change that. He then placed the phone on his ear again, not really sure if it was Caroline on the other side.

"_Caroline-" _The guy grunted.

"_Klaus! Harder-" _She moaned almost out of breath. Tyler clenched his fists ready to hit the wall when he heard a gasp.

"_Oh my gosh Klaus, the phone someone is on the other line." _He heard Caroline exclaimed embarrassed.

"_What?"_ He heard the guy growl. Why did his voice and name sound so familiar?

"_Look-" _There was a pause and then he heard another gasp_. "Oh my fucking god, it's Tyler!" _She expressed.

"_Tyler as in the cheating douche bag that broke your heart?" _He heard him ask with anger. Tyler was loosing it.

"_Yes!" _

"_Well, now he can know that you have moved on as well. Ain't that right, love." _He heard the pop of the lips after someone kisses, through the phone.

"_That's right."_ He heard her breathe out as if she was in love and then the call ended. Tyler threw his phone across the room and then he punched the wall. She had moved on and to top it off he heard them have sex! No he couldn't let her, he needs to have her back.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Caroline laughed along with Klaus. She didn't even know how she did those prank calls, but she was glad she did them. Tyler's voice was hilarious when he heard that Jenny was 'pregnant'. She could just imagine his face of 'what the fuck?' and his face when he heard her have 'sex' with Klaus.

"That was fun." Klaus commented finishing his milkshake.

"Who knew you would be so good at this." Caroline said in between laughs.

"Its kind of my specialty. I always did this with my younger brother when we were younger. Of course not the sex type but the others yeah." He replied with a satisfied smile. Caroline had just calmed down from laughing so hard; she couldn't even remember the last time she laugh so hard.

"Thank you." She simply said.

"For what?" He asked. Caroline smiled.

"For making me laugh. I really needed that." She answered. Klaus smiled back.

"Well, I'm happy that I was the cause of that wonderful laugh and that beautiful smile." He complimented making her blush. " Do you think he bought it?" He then asked changing subjects.

"Oh I'm sure. The pregnancy call was just to fire him up, the sex call was to make him loose it. Although, I still don't understand why you chose to do the sex call, I'm pretty sure he didn't even mind. He was the one who cheated on me—he probably didn't even care. Knowing him, he might have just jerked off by the sex sounds." She scoffed rolling her eyes.

"Trust me—he still cares about you in a way. You were together for far too long and I don't think that love just dies down that easily. He might not love you the same way but he cares, and I know that this phone call got him really pissed." He remarked.

"How do you know?" She questioned playing with her fork.

"I practically heard his heavy breathing, it was like he was ready to jump through the phone to kill me." He said with a small laugh.

"Either way, thank you." She said again before standing up and grabbing the plates.

"Oh let me help with that." He offered standing up and grabbing more plates. Caroline smiled at his generosity before giving him a nod. She was afraid to admit it, but she was actually falling for this guy who mysteriously appeared in her life.

Klaus couldn't help but smile back when she did. Her smile made him feel something special, something he has never felt before. He wasn't sure what it was but one thing he was sure was that he was falling for her, the girl who he had made a bet to sleep with only. He felt terrible now; all he wanted was to get out of the bet.

* * *

Caroline heard a knock on her office door. "Come in." She called out.

"How's my fashion designer?" She heard Rebekah's voice. She smiled standing up and looking at her friend.

"I'm great actually and you?" She asked as they hugged. Rebekah then took a seat as well as Caroline.

"A little stressed, but still I'm good." She smiled. Caroline dug in her purse and then she grabbed her sketch pad, opening it to the design she worked on.

"Well, I hope I can make your day better with this." Caroline stated handing her the pad. Rebekah snatched it from her hands excitedly and then she analyzed the sketch. Her eyes widened as she covered her mouth.

"Oh my—Care! This is amazing!" Rebekah exclaimed. "We need to start the fittings and stuff I just need to get everything together. I only have two weeks, and I still need to check on what food Stefan wants, and the seating for the guests, because some family members from Stefan's side can't be in the same table and-"

"Bekah!" Caroline interrupted her rambling. "You'll be fine, don't stress yourself." She cooed.

"Yes, I know, but I just can't help it.." She sighed running her hand through her hair. Caroline smiled and then she pressed a button on her office phone.

"Yes, Caroline." Anna answered.

"Can you bring us two cups of tea?" She ordered.

"I'll bring them right over." She replied.

"Thank you." Caroline said before pressing another button. She then intertwined her fingers as she cleared her throat, bringing Rebekah's attention to her.

"Now, to take some stress off of you—I have to tell you about the pranks I pulled on Tyler with the help of a friend." She stated proudly.

"What did you and Elena do with your evil minds?" She asked with a smirk. Caroline chuckled slightly.

"No, it wasn't with Elena, it was with this guy I met. We have been going out and stuff, but back to the point-" She shook her head. "We prank called him, and yeah I know it's not my best but at least I angered him." She shrugged.

"When were you planning on telling me about your new lover?" She scolded ignoring the prank talk.

"He's nothing serious, we have only known each other for a week." She replied wanting to change the subject.

"Oh don't pull that crap on me, you have that sparkle in your eye when you mentioned him." Rebekah accused pointing at her.

"What sparkle?" She asked. Right when Rebekah was about to say more, Anna came in with the cups of tea. She handed one to Rebekah and then placed the other on the desk in front of Caroline.

"Thank you Anna." She dismissed her with a smile. Anna gave them both a nod before leaving. They both took a sip.

"Ok, so back to the prank—I called Tyler stating that I was from Women's Health Clinic to tell Jenny that we had her pregnancy test results. You should of heard his voice, I could of only imagined his face!" Caroline expressed with a small laugh.

"You sneaky little bitch." Rebekah scolded playfully. "That's hilarious, what do you think Tyler told Jenny?" She then asked.

"I'm pretty sure that he didn't even let her explain anything before storming out of the apartment to have a drink with the guys." She replied with a roll of the eyes. He always did that to her, because he was in so much rage all he could hear was his own voice and nothing else.

"But why would Jenny being pregnant be a bad thing?" Rebekah questioned confused. Everyone wants a baby, well at least 99% of the population want.

"He thinks that having a child of his own is a waste of time. That he first needs to be stable, have a home and be married." She answered taking another drink of her tea.

"What an awful man! How did you stay with him?" Rebekah exclaimed disgusted.

"To think about it, I don't really have a clue. I mean my only explanation would be that I was blind for love for him. I thought he was the one, which turned out to only be bullshit." She responded feeling a little anger. Suddenly, Anna came into the room with a worried expression.

"What is it Anna?" Caroline asked.

"Um-Mr. Lockwood is here, he demands to speak to you. He had called but I told him that he had no business here, and then all of a sudden he's here!" Anna exclaimed nervous, thinking this little mishap will get her fired. Caroline huffed in annoyance shaking her head.

"Tell him to leave or-"

"Caroline I need to speak to you." Tyler interrupted entering the room.

"Tyler, do you really want me to call security on you?" She asked standing up. Rebekah just looked between the former couple drinking her tea.

"I just want to speak with you—if you don't speak with me here, then I'll find other ways to do so." He warned. Caroline ran her hand through her hair.

"I'm not sure if my boyfriend will be ok with this." She shook her head. Rebekah quickly looked at her with a look that said 'Who the fuck is your boyfriend?' but then she remember her new friend. Tyler clenched his fists. "But ok if it will get you out of my hair!" She sighed taking a seat and grabbing her phone.

Rebekah took that as a cue to leave, so she placed the cup of tea on the desk and then she stood up. "I'll leave you two to talk, I'll try to see you before my wedding rehearsal." Rebekah stated giving her a friendly hug.

"Ok Bekah, and try not to get too stressed, or I will have to have a talk with Stefan." She pointed at her playfully. Rebekah chuckled lightly and then she nodded.

"I'll try." She replied. She then turned to face Tyler. "Tyler." She acknowledged with a nod.

"Be-"

"No, I'm not Bekah to you anymore you sun of a bitch." Rebekah interrupted leaving the room. Caroline had to try hard not to laugh at that but she failed miserably as a small chuckle left her lips.

"Anna-" She called out. "anyone who wishes to speak to me, tell them that I'm busy at the moment and that I will get back to them. You know which people to allow to come in." She eyed Anna and then she smiled.

"Ok Caroline." She nodded leaving the room. Caroline then took a seat again gesturing to the chair in front of her for Tyler to take.

"What do you want Tyler?" She asked trying to get this over with. Tyler took a breath, trying to control his anger.

"What was that phone call about?" He questioned. Caroline looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Don't act dumb with me, that stupid sex call!" He exclaimed staring deep into her. Caroline covered her mouth acting like she had barely realized what he was talking about.

"Oh that." She whispered as she blushed.

"Yes that! Who the hell are you fucking? Now you became a slut?" He began to question out of rage. Caroline shook her head. Even though she knew that he didn't mean them, those words still hurt her.

"I'm not a slut Tyler! If I was having sex with someone it's because I love them not because I just want to have fun, ok. I am not going to allow you to speak to me like that!" She exclaimed aggravated.

"Caroline! You can't be with someone else! I don't believe you. If you were over me, then you would at least be dressed nicer and your hair and make-up would be better. I mean I know you Caroline and you are still depressed. You still love me and I still love you. I just realized that." He confessed as his tensed muscles relaxed. Caroline's eyes widened at his confession.

"You are a fucking liar Tyler! I don't love you anymore, I love Klaus and that's it. I'm still dressing like this because I know that I don't have to look pretty to be with someone. He's with me because of me! Not on how I dress or how I look." She explained leaning into her desk. "You should have realized that you still loved me before you fucked one of my best friends and then asked her to move in with you!" She uttered in complete annoyance.

"Do you think I'm stupid?" He sneered standing up and putting his hands on the desk.

"Pretty much what I'm trying to get you to know." She expressed with fake smile.

"Stop that! I know that you are still hurting Caroline! I was their when your father died, when you were depressed for months and you just wanted to die! I see that in you right now! Why can't you realize that you still love me, that I want you back!?" He questioned getting closer to her. Caroline shook her head with a chuckle pushing him away.

"Your insane Tyler." She expressed. At that moment Klaus storms in with flowers in one hand, he looked annoyed.

"Why was Anna so hesitant on letting me in?" He asked. Tyler heard his voice and he had to turn to see if it was him.

"Klaus?" He said. Klaus stood there for a minute before saying, "Tyler."

"Wait you two know each other?" Caroline asked. Tyler turned to face her.

"I have seen him a couple times when I went out with Matt." He explained. His eyes then darted out at the realization that he was her 'boyfriend'.

"Caroline you are dating Klaus!?" He exclaimed looking at her like if she was insane.

"Is there something wrong mate?" Klaus interrupted walking towards Caroline. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and then he stood next to her.

"There is actually; he's a player Caroline! He will only use you for some time and then leave you like some stranded dog." Tyler expressed moving his hands. Klaus' jaw clenched at his words. Yes he was a player, but he hasn't even had sex since he met Caroline. He wouldn't just have sex with her and leave her like she didn't mean nothing to him.

"Tyler I will not allow you to speak to him like this!" Caroline yelled standing up. "He might have been a player but trust me the only girl he has been with is with me."

"You can't be serious! Caroline I love you, I want you-"

"Let me stop you right there mate." Klaus held his hand up. "If you really loved Caroline, then you wouldn't have cheated on her. You screwed your chances with her, now I'm with her. Deal with it and get going." He shooed him with his hand.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere until I'm sure that Caroline feels nothing for me." Tyler announced standing his ground. Caroline sighed as she passed Klaus and made her way to Tyler. She grabbed him by the neck and the she pulled him into a kiss.

When Klaus saw her kissing Tyler, all he wanted to do was kill him. He didn't want anyone to touch her, to kiss her. She was his, only his. _'Wait what am I saying! I sound like a fucking stalker. Get a grip Klaus. You are not suppose to feel this way.' _

When Caroline kissed him, all she felt was disgust. She knew that she didn't love him or like him for all that matter. That's when she realized that she was actually over Tyler and all she could think about was Klaus. She then pulled away, her face reading no emotion.

"Thank god that's over." She commented wiping her mouth away in disgust. "I don't love you anymore Tyler. You were the one to decide that a month ago. Now you're with Jenny and I'm with Klaus and I'm happy. I told you to forget me and forget those 7 years we spent together because they were just a waste of my time." She expressed staring deep into his eyes so that he would know that she was saying the truth. Tyler closed his eyes for a brief moment before storming out without a word. Caroline smiled as she turned around to look at Klaus.

"That was awesome!" She exclaimed. "Thank you as always." She stated. Klaus walked towards her stopping just a few inches away.

"You are an excellent actress sweetheart." He complimented with a dimpled smile. Caroline dropped her sight.

"Yeah, well there were somethings I wasn't acting or lying about." She uttered fiddling with her hands. Klaus wasn't sure what she was trying to say, but a part of him wished that she was talking about her feelings about him.

"What are you saying?" He asked confused. Caroline chuckled nervously.

"I mean-um-"

"Caroline-" Anna came into the room. Caroline felt some kind of relief by her intrusion. She quickly turned to face her.

"Yes." She answered.

"Mrs. Feline, wants the design you were talking about that you needed ready in two weeks." Anna said.

"Oh yeah—let me get them." She answered turning to face a disappointed Klaus. She just decided to ignore his face expression because she knew why he was like that, and she wasn't ready to say it.

"Sorry, Klaus but I have to get back to work." She lied. Klaus made an attempt to smile.

"It's alright, love. Can I take you out for lunch?" He asked.

"Um-sure." She smiled giving him a quick hug before running to her desk and getting her sketch pad. "See you later Klaus." She gave him a kiss on his cheek before she walked out to Mrs. Feline's office. Klaus stood there in shock by her display of affection. First a hug and then a kiss on the cheek. He felt himself smile as he walked through the hallway and into the elevator.

* * *

Caroline entered her apartment with a huge smile on her face. She has been going on small dates with Klaus for three whole weeks now, and she loved every minute she spend with him. Even though she knew that he had no problem with how she looked, she was beginning to feel self conscious on how she looks. She has been thinking on coming back to her normal self but she just can't figure out when.

"Well, someone looks extra happy today." Elena teased. Caroline sunk on the couch.

"I am happy." She expressed staring at the ceiling. Elena chuckled softly.

"You look in love Care." She told her bringing her out of her fantasy world where everything was right. She jerked up and looked at Elena.

"No I'm not. I like him and that's all." She defended. Elena shook her head disbelievingly.

"I know that look very well Care, I've seen it a couple times but not this intense. I think you found 'the one'." She joked earning a playful punch on the arm from Caroline.

"Stop that, I'm still not sure, we are still just dating. We aren't even a couple yet." She said with a glimpse of sadness laced in her voice.

"Oh god, you guys act like a couple, so you have nothing to worry about ok?" Elena comforted with a small smile. Caroline smiled back still not sure on this.

"Yeah you are right, there is nothing to worry about." She sighed giving her a hug.

"So are you taking him to the wedding rehearsal of Bekah?" She asked. Caroline shook her head.

"I asked but he can't go. His sister's wedding rehearsal is tomorrow as well." She replied.

"Well, yeah that's why Damon isn't coming with me too." Elena stated slouching on the couch.

"'Lena?" Caroline called.

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me with a make over. I'm done just dressing up like this. I want to go nice to Bekah's wedding rehearsal." She confessed with a tight smile. Elena bounced up in excitement.

"Really!?" She exclaimed. Caroline nodded, amused. "Then let's go to a beauty salon. You need to wax girl, and your hair needs to be done again. You have some split end. You need a manicure and a pedicure. God this will be a fun evening!" Elena clapped her hands.

"I'm kind of excited as well." Caroline said as Elena grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the apartment.

**A/N: So next chapter huh? Ready to know what Klaus' reaction will be? **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Oh my gosh! I'm amazed by all the reviews! I love that you all like my story this much (: Keep reviewing and thank you to you all! I really appreciate it. I'm looking for a Beta as well so anyone up for it just tell me (;**

**MyloveforKlaroline- _Um, I'm not sure if she finds out in this chapter or the next one. Just stick around and find out (; _**

** 3- _W__ell let's just say she will leave men and some women with their mouths opened (;_**

**SabbyDeeKnowles_- I'm sorry to make you feel that way but don't worry. She will be a new Caroline without her insecurities. Instead of wallowing, she will act differently. _**

**Rucky_- No falta mucho (; & I like your suggestions of the ugly and the beautiful but, I have different plans. _**

**Meredith77_- I know but if she is going to find out about the bet, why not make it fun? (;_**

**Edw123_- Well, it might have something to do with it. _**

**Chelsea-_ Neither can I, and I'm the one writing it hahaha just let me know what you think._**

**Justine- _Yeah, Caroline might be destroyed but like I have already answered on top, she weill be a new Caroline. She will act differently._**

**Jakiezn-_ To say that he will be shock would be an understatement (8_**

**Onceuponatimeships-_ I'm not really sure on how long I'm planning to make this story. I just keep getting ideas until they stop then the story comes to an end. And for the bet problem, you got that correct. Caroline will stay strong well at least I hope that is how I lead it to be. _**

**Next chapter...**

Elena came out of her room dressed up and ready for Rebekah's wedding rehearsal. She walked towards Caroline's door, giving it a gentle knock to warn her that she would be coming in. Caroline was finishing her make up, feeling good about herself. It had been a long time since she had gotten all dolled up for a party.

"Let me see you." Elena said standing at her room entrance. Caroline turned to look at her with a smile before standing up. She wore a strapless sweetheart neckline dress. The top part was white up to her abdomen and from there it was color salmon. The front was short and on the back it was a little longer; she wore black platform heels and her hair was pinned up to a messy side ways bun. Her eyeshadow complimented her blue eyes and her make up made her pale, porcelain skin look flawless. If you met her in her depressed days, it was something assured that you would think she was a different person.

"God Caroline! You look gorgeous! I missed this!" Elena exclaimed coming closer to her and giving her a nice hug.

"Thank you Elena. It feels so different to finally know that you look good." Caroline chuckled pulling back.

"Ready?" Elena asked. She nodded with a huge smile. She felt nerves all of a sudden; she knew that she looked pretty and that she would grab some attention from some guys, but the only guy she could truly think about at the moment was Klaus.

She grinned as she thought about him. "What are you smiling about?" Elena asked, bringing her back from her thoughts. Caroline tried to say something but all that came out was a nervous chuckle. Elena gave her a knowing look before rolling her eyes playfully and walking out of the room.

"Let's just leave before you decide to stay here and just masturbate to one of Klaus' pictures!" Elena called out teasingly. Caroline's eyes flew wide open as she blushed.

"Elena! I so not do that!" Caroline exclaimed stomping out of her room. Elena giggled.

"Sure you don't." She mocked grabbing a small coat. "Now get your butt out of the apartment and show off that beauty!" She stated proudly gesturing to the door. Caroline shook her head slightly with a small grin playing along her lips before grabbing her own coat and walking out the apartment.

* * *

Klaus walked into his family's ballroom where Rebekah's wedding rehearsal was taking place. He quickly found his way to the bar where the guys were. Kol spotted him first, his lips quirked into a grin.

"Nik-just the guy we were looking for." He stated handing him a glass of what he could only assume was Scotch.

"And why is that?" He asked taking a drink.

"Well, 3 weeks have passed. Any progress with the blonde clown?" Damon asked with a smirk. Klaus growled under his breath at Damon's nickname for Caroline.

"Is she any good in bed?" Kol questioned. Klaus gulped his whole drink down.

"Look, I want to call this bet off." He replied looking between Kol and Damon. They gave him a 'What the fuck?' look.

"Why would you want to do that?" Kol asked confused.

"I just don't think this was a good bet. She has had some issues with some guys and she's broken. If she finds out about-"

"Wait a second-" Damon held is hand up interrupting him. "-you like her." He accused. Kol had a shocked face.

"What!?" He exclaimed. Klaus licked his lips.

"That is not the case. I just don't think its fair to her." He explained, growing a little annoyed.

"Bullshit!" Damon expressed. "You fell for her."

"How could that happen!? She's hideous?!" Kol questioned still confused. His brother was a total idiot if he truly fell for that poor excuse of a women.

"I have to see mother." He simply said before storming off. Kol stood there like a statue before turning to look at Damon.

"What the fuck just happen?" He inquired turning to look at the way Klaus went.

"He fell for ugly Betty." Damon replied disbelievingly.

…..

"Hey Matt. What do you know about Klaus having a girlfriend?" Tyler asked him as they walked through the drive way to enter the Mikaelson mansion. Matt chuckled.

"Klaus? Have a girlfriend! Last time I checked he was the same douche that always has one night stands." Matt replied.

"So, you are sure he isn't dating?" He inquired glancing at Matt before entering.

"No-" And then Matt made a realization face. "-wait, now that I remember, he has been wooing this girl for a bet we made."

"A bet?" Tyler made a puzzled face. He was sure that he saw pure anger in Klaus' features when Caroline had kissed him.

"Yeah, 3 weeks ago, we were all at the bar 'Enjoi' and this girl enters the bar, hideous. Everyone there was laughing at her but it seemed like she really didn't give a fuck. Then, I came up with a bet, that one of the guys should ask her out and stay with her for a month or have sex with her before a month to win the bet. We all chose Klaus to do it, and well now I think that is what he is doing." Matt explained. Tyler was fuming at the new information. He had made Caroline fall in love with him, just for a bet. He could only imagine the depression she would fall into when she finds out about their little bet. Surely he would be there to pick up the broken pieces of her loving heart.

"That's pretty messed up don't you think?" Tyler then asked.

"Hey dude, I wouldn't be one to judge. You did a lot worst to your ex girlfriend of 7 years. Poor Caroline, I could just imagine the heart break." Matt expressed shaking his head. He then spotted Damon and Kol next to the bar and decided to leave Tyler and go to them.

Tyler stood their thinking of what he had done as well. Caroline would never forgive him, that he knows, but it would all be better of she would also be out of Klaus' life. And he would certainly find a way for that. He smirked as he walked around.

…

Elena parked the car in front of the Mikaelson mansion. "We are here." She announced.

"Um-you go ahead. I'll enter in a bit. I just need to send Klaus a quick message before I enter and turn off my phone." Caroline said taking her phone out. Elena nodded, stepping out of the car. She sighed, thinking twice before finally typing her text message. After the message was sent, she turned off her phone and then she looked at herself through the mirror.

"I really did miss seeing me like this." She whispered to herself. She then applied some lip gloss to her lips before stepping out of the car.

…

"Hey, did you know that Klaus is falling for ugly Betty?" Damon asked Matt when he approached them. Matt suddenly stopped in shock.

"What? Are you serious?" He questioned confused. Damon and Kol nodded. "How do you know?"

"He told us that he wanted to call off the bet. He thinks its not fair to her." Kol answered annoyed. Matt shook his head.

"He is getting into some deep shit. I wouldn't be too judgy about falling for a girl but with that girl, I kind of am." Matt expressed grabbing a drink. "I mean how could he let himself fall for that?"

"He's got rubbish in his mind. That's all the explanation." Kol commented with a shrug.

"Or the chick is some kind of witch and she did some crazy voodoo to compel him into falling in love with her." Damon suggested. Matt and Kol looked at him weird.

"Are you serious man? Witches?" Matt scolded. Damon just let out a chuckle.

"I'm just saying, this is a strange situation. No women looking like that can get a player like Klaus to fall in love, just without magic." He said.

"You may have a point but I seriously doubt that she is a witch." Matt replied.

"Oh hey, would you look at that. It's Elena." Damon said looking at the ballroom entrance. Matt and Kol chuckled.

"Your a love sick puppy Salvatore." Kol teased patting him on the back. Damon glared at him.

"Yeah, well at least my girl isn't ugly. Good luck with your new sister-in-law." Damon sneered. He then placed his glass down before walking away towards Elena. Matt and Kol watched him walk away until something else caught their attention. A beautiful blonde stood there in the entrance fiddling with her clutch.

"Do you know who that goddess is?" Kol asked staring at her.

"She's Caroline. Tyler's ex." He answered. "I once had a crush on her but now we are only friends. I'll go say hi, she looks lonely." Matt said but before he could move, Kol put his hand out blocking his path.

"We both go. You introduce us." Kol ordered. Matt chuckled.

"No way dude. She is heart broken. I don't think a one night stand is her top priority." Matt stated moving his hand and then he walked towards her. Kol, of course, didn't listen to him and he followed.

"Hey Caroline." Matt called out waving at her. Caroline quickly turned to look at him as she smiled sweetly.

"Hey Matt." She replied greeting him with a hug. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm a friend of the groom, I suppose your a friend of Rebekah?" He asked.

"Yep, actually the maid of honor." She corrected with a shrug.

"So your my sister's maid of honor. She hasn't stop talking about how amazing you are." Kol interrupted taking her hand and giving it a gentle kiss. "I'm Kol, Rebekah's brother by the way." He greeted, making Caroline blush.

"I'm Caroline, a pleasure to meet you." She replied smiling. Matt rolled his eyes.

"Do you care for a drink?" Kol asked, his flirtatious tone noticeable.

"Um actually, would you happen to know where Bekah is?" She questioned looking around.

"Of course, I'll lead the way." He offered his arm like a total gentlemen. Caroline giggled before taking his arm.

"I'll talk to you later Matt. Nice seeing you." She called out leaving with Kol.

"Has anyone told you how amazingly beautiful you are?" Kol whispered near her ear. Caroline licked her lips feeling like the room had suddenly become really hot.

"Um-yeah, my ex boyfriend. But thank you anyways, I haven't heard that for a long time." She replied turning to look at him with a smile.

"Care!" They heard Rebekah yell excitedly. Caroline closed her eyes as she turned to the direction where she heard her voice.

"Bekah!" She exclaimed receiving her with a hug.

"I'm so happy that you could come!" She cried out happily. "I just hope that my brother didn't bother you, or I would have to kill him."

"No need for that, he was a complete gentlemen. He's nice to talk to." She complimented giving him a smile. Kol smiled back staring into her enchanting eyes.

"I can say the same with you." Kol replied.

"Ok, well you can leave now. Go to your besties." Rebekah teased gesturing to the bar. Kol nodded before he left the two girls to chat.

"Did Elena and Bonnie also come?" Rebekah asked.

"Elena did, I don't know about Bonnie. She's been going on so many dates lately." Caroline answered.

"I'll go find Elena, you can help yourself to whatever you like at the bar." Rebekah dismissed herself, leaving Caroline alone.

"And I'm alone again." She talked to herself. She then made way to another side of the bar ordering a glass of hypnotic.

Klaus was roaming the ballroom, thinking about Caroline. He could not stop thinking about her and that infuriated him. No one was capable of doing this to him, but yet here he was thinking only about her, and her enchanting eyes and infectious laugh. He suddenly spotted a blonde sitting alone at the bar drinking a glass of hypnotic. He chuckled lightly to himself as an image of Caroline came into his mind.

Without thinking he walked towards her and he took a seat next to her. "Its rare to see someone drink hypnotic." He said. Caroline's eyes widened as she heard the familiar British accent.

"Klaus?" She said carefully, not sure if it was only her imagination. She turned to face the guy next her to find that it was Klaus. He was taken aback by this blonde; how did she know his name?

"You know me?" He asked confused. Caroline suddenly realized that he didn't recognize her, so she could at least have some fun before telling him it was her. Since she knew he was a player, she could just pretend to be one of his many one night stands.

"Yes—it's me, Alyssa?" She said putting her hand on her chest. "You don't remember me?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, your voice is so familiar." He answered. Her voice was exactly the same as Caroline's.

"We had sex about a year and a half ago." She blurted out.

"Really? I'm sorry that um—how are you?" He asked awkwardly. Caroline was trying so hard not to laugh. He was falling for her act.

"You know, the same as every other girl who was left knocked up after a one night stand and trying to find the father but had no luck." She acted like she was hurt. Klaus' eyes widened at her answer; was she saying that he left her pregnant?

"What are you saying?" He asked.

"You have a son and I had to be a single mother. My parents were disappointed in me, and they left me to do it all by myself." She made her eyes tear up. "You don't know-" She stopped covering her face. She just wanted to laugh so hard.

"You're lying, the is not my son." He stated calmly still in shock. He had a son, unbelievable. Suddenly he heard her laughing. "Alyssa?" He softly called. She removed her hands from her face as she kept laughing.

"You totally felt for it! I'm an amazing actress." She exclaimed touching his hand. Klaus stood there still confused.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm Caroline, Klaus." She confessed calming down from her laugh. Klaus shook his head.

"No, your not Caroline." He stated turning to look at the liquor on the shelves.

"Yes I am." She insisted.

"Prove it." He challenged sitting up and looking at her. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"I told you about my tragic love story with Tyler. I used to be really depressed but I'm done being depressed and I'm back to my old self." She explained happily.

"So you are telling me that you have always looked like this?" He asked gesturing to her whole body. Caroline giggled.

"Pretty much. Did I look that disgusting?" She then asked making a thinking face.

"You did not look that disgusting, but I do prefer this style." He chuckled taking her hand. "Why are you here?" He asked.

"I'm the maid of ho—wait you're here so that means that your sister is Rebekah?!" She questioned.

"Yes, she's my sister." He clarified.

"Well I'm the maid of honor." She said. "What are the odds?" She sighed.

"I'm glad your here." He stated. She looked at him with a smile. She then leaned in, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Me too." She whispered. Klaus smirked capturing her lips into a passionate kiss. Kol watched them from afar.

"Are you kidding me? He was just with her for about 15 minutes and now they are kissing?" Kol exclaimed angrily. "Didn't you say she was heart broken?" He asked Matt.

"Dude I was not sure. That was a month ago, she must have moved on from Tyler." Matt responded. "Just let it go."

"Fuck. Klaus always does this! I can't have a girl because there he goes, stealing them from me." Kol complained drowning another glass of liquor.

"Don't get angry dude. Relax, she is not the only girl in the world. There are thousands of single ladies out there just waiting for you to come. So, clean up your act and let's enjoy this party." Matt gave him encouraging words but he still didn't listen.

"I'm going to win her back! This I guarantee you Matt! You are my witness of this promise. I will get Caroline." He promised drinking another glass.

"Whatever you say man, just don't do anything stupid that will just get your ass kicked." Matt stated. Kol growled at his statement.

"Klaus won't have the upper hand, and that I can make sure of it." He stated very determined. Matt chuckled but he decided not to discuss that matter anymore because it was really bringing them both down.

Rebekah walked up to Caroline and Klaus with her hands on her hips. "Care! What are you doing kissing my brother?" She asked but before they could respond she spoke again. "Wait, is Klaus the guy that you have been talking about non-stop?"

"Bekah!" Caroline glared at the other blonde.

"I hope that all you have heard was nice things." Klaus said eying Caroline with a smirk.

"You just boosted his ego, Bekah. Now I'm never going to hear the end of it." Caroline groaned. Rebekah giggled.

"This is amazing! My brother is dating my best friend!-Well to me you are my best friend." She added.

"Oh no we-"

"I'm glad you approve of our relationship sister." Klaus interrupted putting his arm around Caroline.

"This is so exciting!" Rebekah exclaimed. "And as much as I would love to keep talking about your relationship, we have a toast that my maid of honor has to begin with." She added grabbing Caroline's hand. Klaus acted quickly grabbing her around the waist and pulling her back.

"Its rude to leave without saying good bye love." He smirked before giving her a kiss.

"We will talk later." She whispered before leaving. Klaus watched her go, wondering how he got this lucky. He could only imagine Matt being the one to have this kind of luck if he had never stood up and accepted the crazy bet that Matt came up with.

Rebekah handed Caroline a champagne flute before walking towards Stefan. Caroline cleared her throat as she carefully tapped the glass with a spoon, getting everyone's attention.

"Good evening." She greeted. "For those of you that don't know me, I'm Caroline Forbes and proud maid of honor for our dear Bekah—I mean Rebekah-" She giggled. "Sorry—so as I was saying I'm so happy for being here and I'm so honored to be your maid of honor." She told Rebekah. "I love you so much, and I wish you both all the happiness, but I do warn you Stefan. Don't you ever think about hurting her, she's a special girl and the greatest person you would ever meet. Please give it up for our married couple to be." Caroline said raising her glass. "To Rebekah and Stefan!" She said. Then everyone said it again before drinking the champagne.

"Thank you Caroline, and I promise I won't ever do anything to hurt her. I love her way too much to see pain in her eyes." Stefan commented giving Rebekah a nice and quick kiss.

"I'm glad to hear that." Caroline smiled.

"You may now proceed to enjoying the party, and let's not forget that by tomorrow night, Rebekah and Stefan will be married. Congratulations my dear." Esther, her mother, expressed receiving cheers from all around. Caroline jumped startled once she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist.

"That was a wonderful speech sweetheart." Klaus whispered near her ear. Caroline blushed getting away from his grip.

"We need to talk." She stated firmly, grabbing his hand and leading him to the side. "Care to explain what relationship we have?" She asked gesturing between them.

"I'm sorry for just blurting that out. I just felt like we were a couple." He apologized getting closer to her. Caroline took a step back.

"I don't remember you ever asking me to be your girlfriend." She stated crossing her arms against her chest. Klaus chuckled for a moment before grabbing her hand and looking deep into her crystal blue eyes.

"Caroline, would you like to be my girlfriend?" He nicely asked showing his dimpled smile. Caroline blushed trying hard not to smile but failed miserably.

"Ok, I'll be your girlfriend-" She leaned in just mere inches away from his lips. "-if you can get me a panda to call him bob." She whispered making him growl with need to kiss her. She then smirked pulling back.

"So, you won't accept to be my girlfriend until I get you a panda so that you could call him bob?" He asked.

"That is what I said." She replied nodding.

"You are an evil little thing, aren't you?" He stated pulling her closer to him. Caroline smirked cocking an eyebrow.

"I might be." She shrugged before Klaus smashed their lips together.

…..

"So where is ugly Betty this evening?" Damon asked Elena. She hit his arm hard this time. Sometimes Damon was such a douche bag.

"Damon she is not ugly!" She exclaimed.

"I beg to differ." He scoffed. Elena had her hands on her hips.

"She's here...she was the one who made the toast. You know the maid of honor?" She stated angrily because he was calling Caroline ugly.

"You are lying! That was a hot blonde, nothing compared to ugly Betty." He denied. Elena rolled her eyes.

"I'm not lying, Damon I swear. We can go up to her and ask her." She suggested. Damon took a minute before accepting her offer. They both walked up to Klaus and Caroline making out. Damon cleared his throat making them break apart.

"Can I help you?" Klaus asked him, giving him a death stare.

"Actually, Elena, can you answer that question?" He turned to face her. Elena sighed.

"Care, he doesn't believe me that you are the same girl that was at the bar that night we met." She stated gesturing between Damon and herself. Caroline chuckled.

"Why wouldn't you believe her?" She asked him.

"Because that girl was the ugliest person I have ever seen in my life. And you are a hot blonde—there is no match." He explained shaking his head. Caroline crossed her arms against her chest, clearly pissed by his words.

"Ugliest person you have ever seen!?" She exclaimed. "I'm that girl you douche! I remember exactly that night. I entered the bar, everyone was laughing at me because I was not matching and my make up was a little messed up-"

"A little?" Damon interrupted. Caroline glared at him.

"Ok I was really messed up ok? But I was depressed because I had broken up with my cheating boyfriend and I wasn't in the mood to get all pretty and stuff until I met Klaus. He showed me that I didn't have to look pretty to have someone." She explained calmly. Before Damon could answer to her explanation someone came up.

"Hey Care." She heard that unforgettable voice. She turned around to see Tyler there smirking at her.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered.

"I came with Matt—and I'm so glad I did." He stated as his eyes roamed her body. Klaus pulled her behind him, not liking how he was looking at her one bit.

"I'd suggest that you go mate." Klaus growled. Tyler darkly laughed.

"Or what are you going to do?" He challenged. Suddenly, Kol and Matt came.

"What is going on?" Kol asked.

"Don't get near my girlfriend." Klaus warned Tyler. Kol, Matt and Damon were taken aback by his sudden possessiveness.

"Hold on! Who's your girlfriend exactly?" Kol asked completely lost, looking around.

"Me." They heard her soft voice, easing the tension.

"What?" Matt and Kol asked simultaneously.

"She's ugly Betty turned into Cinderella." Damon cleared out. Kol and Matt were trippen; did he just say that Caroline was the ugly girl from the bar?

"Thanks for the metaphor you ass." Caroline expressed glaring at him.

"My pleasure." He answered sarcastically.

"Are you sure she's your girlfriend-" Tyler gave him a little push. "Klaus?"

"Don't tempt me Lockwood." Klaus growled, ready for a fight.

"I'm sure Caroline would love to hear the truth behind this prince charming." Tyler mused gesturing at Klaus and looking at him with disgust.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked confused. Was he talking about that he was a player? Caroline thought.

"There is nothing important this mutt has to say." Klaus stated through gritted teeth. Tyler chuckled.

"You would just love for me to shut up, won't you?" He teased. "For me to not say your dirty little secret."

"I don't know what you speak of." Klaus stated as his jaw clenched. Caroline stepped in.

"If you are talking about him being a player, I know already. He has changed, I know that. Just go Tyler, I never want to see you again." Caroline demanded before turning around and giving Klaus a hug.

"Not the right secret, Care." He pressed. Tyler was just dying to say it out loud to see Caroline scream at someone else for a change. Caroline was the sweetest person you could ever meet but she's feisty when she gets angry.

"Tyler don't you have a skank waiting at your bed to fuck?" Elena sassed. Tyler took in some deep breaths.

"I dumped her sorry ass. The bitch got pregnant." He said clenching his fists. Klaus and Caroline chuckled lightly, remembering their prank. It really did serve its purpose.

"Well I'm sure you were already cheating on her, so you have the other option." Elena talk back with a sweet voice.

"Don't get into this Gilbert. I'm actually here to give Caroline a hand because I know that I broke her heart and I don't want that to happen to her again." Tyler expressed as his features softened. Caroline pulled away from Klaus, turning to glare at Tyler.

"Bullshit! No one would ever hurt me as much as you did! You told me you loved me for 7 fucking years! We were together for those 7 shittiest years of my life and you cheated on me for 5 months of that relationship with one of my fucking friends. How could someone possibly hurt me more than what I went through with you?!" She exclaimed almost at the peek of tears. Kol and Damon were stunned by her tragic story. Klaus was right, she didn't deserve what Tyler did to her and she doesn't deserve to have Klaus play with her emotions. Thinking it through correctly, if she was still dressing ugly, they wouldn't even give a crap about her personal problems, but she's a hot chick and she was stressing for a douche when she could have been partying her freedom.

"Do you really want to know!?" Tyler asked her.

"Enlighten me." She spat putting her hands on her hips.

"Fine, your prince charming was never that. He made a bet with his friends that he could seduce you into going to bed with him in less than a month or stay with you for at least a month. He thought you were disgusting and a poor excuse for a women, but since it was a bet he had to woo you. He made you fall in love with him, when it was all just a sick game. He never loved you and I don't think someone like him could ever love someone." Tyler blurted out, leaving everyone with shock faces. She wasn't suppose to know about the bet...ever!

**A/N: Damn it Tyler! Always having to ruin it :l Well at least Caroline dressed nicely. Let me know what you thought and if I get at least 20 reviews, I'll try to write down the next chapter real fast. I need suggestion on how you want Caroline to react about the bet.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Wedding

**A/N: Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I'm amazed, really! And for my comment of '20 reviews' I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable with that. I just wanted help on Caroline's reaction and I wanted your opinions, but I can assure you I won't do that again (;**

**Mystery Girl3_- I know, I'm trying to make him like at the beginning of the vampire diaries, so yeah. And you have a great idea with the whole slapping and kicking but I'm going mix it up a bit. _**

**KlarolineMania007- _haha yeah I know poor Caroline, why can't she have a break? But trust me, she will make him pay. _**

**LadyKlaus- _Yeah I can arrange that, but of course with a little drama. _**

**Bright645-_Rebekah would just make the situation a whole lot better, right? (: She would definitely make Klaus pay._**

**Jackiezn- _There is a big difference actually. With her make up all messed up and her style not matching, you could easily look like whole new person. _**

**Guest-_ I can do that, but what's a story without the whole slapping someone in the face and the drama. _**

**meredith77-_Well just read this chapter and you'll know (;_**

**CarolineFan-_ Oh no, Caroline is so done being depressed, that I can assure you._**

**Jwakeel- _No she won't dress ugly again. _**

_**Rucky- Oh yes, that sweet revenge, any suggestions on how she could? **_

_**Ethereal Prey- That would be awesome huh? He comes to her all of sudden with a panda.**_

**Edw123-_ I like your creative mind (; and its no problem, you speak spanish right? If you do, you can leave me reviews in that language (:_**

**Guest-_ No she won't become ugly again and I'm sorry for that statement of the 20 reviews. :s_**

**Chelsea-_ Yeah she will know that he wanted to call off the bet, but lets just be in her shoes for a second. In that moment when you feel all the hurt and anger, would you believe it?_**

**Happyhappyhappy-_ sorry for my grammatical errors :l _**

**PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING!: ****Joseph Morgan was nominated for best villain in the teen choice awards! All of you who are TEENS! Go to ****and vote for him! I know we all want him to win right? Oh and Candice Accola is nominated for female screen stealer so vote for her as well! You can vote everyday, so let's make them win!Thank you for your time!**

**Now the next chapter...**

Everyone stood still for a moment, not knowing how she will react to the news of the bet. Klaus just decided to keep quiet until she was ready to speak; he continued to stare at the back of her head. The hands that were once on her hips, were now dangling on her sides. He was pretty sure of her reaction but he was dreading that second. He didn't want to see her cry, or yell or any of the sort.

Tyler watched how Caroline's face changed from when he started telling her about the bet, to when he finished. She first had a determined and angry face, once he began to talk about the bet her arms fell and her face expression changed to hurt.

She suddenly began to walk towards Tyler as she slowly held her hand up and she slapped him across the face. "You just find new ways to hurt me right?!" She accused, making a disgusted face.

"What the fuck just happened?" Kol questioned glancing back at a shocked Matt and Klaus. They all shrugged, intrigued by her actions.

"Why are-"

"Tyler, you knew that you hurt me really bad and then when I'm getting better and decide to move on, you come and pile this crap into my problems! You thought you were 'helping' but I see more like you wanted to hurt me more! So just fuck off and leave me alone." Caroline expressed before turning and walking towards a very stunned Klaus. Just when he saw her walking towards him, he was getting ready for the hit, for the scream, for the insults, but it never came. Instead, Caroline cupped his face bringing him in for a fierce and passionate kiss, with tongue and all.

"What the fuck?" Tyler expressed shaking his head. Why did she hit him and kiss Klaus? That was not the plan, at all.

"Did I miss something?" Damon asked around confused. Elena was shocked as everyone else, but she kind of knew what she was planning. If she had known that Klaus' real intentions were just to seduce her for a bet, she would have never given him her number. She feels like this could of all been prevented, but no she had to screw it and now Caroline would be a mess because of her.

"She's very forgiving." Kol stated watching as the couple still kissed. Caroline then pulled away, looking betrayed and hurt as she stared at Klaus.

"I just wanted you to have one more last kiss, with a person that took the time to get to know you and fall in love with you. I can assure you that you will never have a kiss, like this one, in where the girl actually cares for you. My lips will be permanently glued into your mind; you will remember how this kiss made you feel and how no one will ever compare to it. You will never even think of another girl and-" She got closer to his ear. "-I can make sure of that." She whispered before walking away with Elena following behind.

Klaus' jaw clenched as well as his fists, as he speed walked towards Tyler and gave him a hard punch on the nose, knocking him down. He didn't even give him time to feel the punch correctly when he got on top and he began attacking him with more punches. Matt, Kol and Damon all shared a glance and they all knew what they had to do. If they didn't get him off of him, Klaus could kill him with all the rage he must be feeling.

Suddenly all eyes were on the fight as Rebekah and Stefan came running to check what the problem was. "You took the one person I really cared about!" Klaus yelled not letting Tyler have a chance to fight back. He then felt lots of hands grab him and pull him away. He struggled to get out of the strong grip, but it was no use, he was sure the guys grabbed him.

"What is going on here?" Rebekah questioned furious, looking between a raging Klaus and a bleeding Tyler.

"Let me answer that Be-"

"You shut up! I don't even know why you are here!" Rebekah interrupted Tyler. He coughed a little before standing up with his face all beaten up. She then turned to a furious Klaus, trying to gain control of his rage.

"Nik? Were you hitting Tyler because of what he did to Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

"No, he hit me because I told Caroline his dirty little secret." Tyler spoke with a cocky tone. She took in a deep breath before giving Tyler a death stare.

"What are you saying?" She asked walking closer to him.

"Your loving brother made a bet with his buddies, on seducing Caroline for when she looked a mess. He was only with her for a bet, not because he really cared for her. I told Caroline and now everyone thinks I'm the bad guy." Tyler explained taking a seat. Rebekah slowly turned to face his older brother who was now looking a little like himself again.

"Is this true Nik?" She questioned. Klaus looked down not wanting to see her disappointed eyes. "Niklaus!" She exclaimed once she heard nothing from him.

"Yes." He stated through his gritted teeth.

"Are you insane! Why would you even do that to her?!" She exclaimed aggravated. Klaus shook his head with his eyes watery. Rebekah walked towards him stopping just inches away.

"I tried to call the bet off. I fell for her as well Bekah you have to believe me. I'm sorry for doing that." He uttered, slowly meeting her eyes.

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to." She sneered. "Knowing Caroline she would never want to talk to you again."

"No, I have to Bekah, you have to help me." He pleaded.

"He's telling the truth." Kol intervened.

"I was there when he wanted to call off the bet." Damon added.

"Please! Do you seriously believe that bullshit?" Tyler exclaimed angrily. Rebekah closed her eyes for a brief second, trying everything to stop herself from going to slap Tyler.

"Stefan can you please call security so they can escort Tyler out of here." Rebekah ordered nicely.

"Or I can just do it myself." Stefan offered. Rebekah nodded before turning her sight to Klaus again.

"I'll help." Matt said eying Stefan. They both walked towards Tyler picking him up and walking him out of the circle the guests had already made.

"One thing I know for sure, is that Caroline has an evil mind. She will make you pay for this and there is nothing I can say about it. I can't intervene, this is your battle Nik, and you have to fight for it." Rebekah explained before turning to glance at the crowd.

"Ok there is nothing to see here, let's just get back to the party." She called out. She then got closer to Klaus. "Make her feel worthy and special, like she is the only girl in the world. Make sure she knows how much she means to you." She whispered and then she left to attend her guest. Klaus stood their taking in her words for a second and then he decided to leave early. He wasn't in the mood to be around happy people when he didn't feel the same way.

* * *

Caroline walked out of the mansion in tears. She couldn't believe that once she had fallen in love again, they had to hurt her once more. Why did she have this luck? What was it with her? Did she have a sign that said 'I'm vulnerable and I love easily, please hurt me.'?

"Care! Wait up!" Elena called from behind. She stopped and then she turned to face her.

"What's wrong with me 'Lena? Am I that stupid to fall for fucking douche bags all the time?" She cried out. Elena rushed towards her, embracing her into a great big hug.

"No Care. You are not stupid, you are a wonderful person that clearly doesn't deserve this. I'm so sorry, I know this whole thing is my fault. If I hadn't given him your number you wouldn't be hurt right now." Elena expressed rubbing her back.

"Its not your fault 'Lena. Its mine for letting myself fall for a guy once again." She cried. "But I'm done." She stated pulling back. "I don't want to fall into depression once again. I never want to feel like that. I'm never going to fall in love with a guy again."

"Care-" She looked into her eyes. "You can't say that. I know you will find the perfect guy, fall in love and have kids. Love is what makes you glow, what makes that bright light that comes out of you. You can't give up on that." Elena pleaded.

"Its my decision and that is what I want. I don't ever want to love again. This hurting is horrible and I never want to feel it in my life. I just want to move on and have fun." She stated wiping away the falling tears. "And I know that you will never approve of this, but that is what I want and I would appreciate it if you just support me." Elena took a minute to think it through and she came to a conclusion that she could support her while she finds a way to get her to trust men again. That is all she needs, just a little time to prove to her that not all guys are the same.

"Ok, I support you but I don't approve this new life style." Elena breathed out. Caroline lips quirked into a small smile, but it immediately fell once she saw Tyler come out with Stefan and Matt by his side. She noticed his face was beaten up; she was sure Klaus was guilty of it.

"Can we just leave?" She asked. Elena nodded before grabbing her keys and walking towards her car.

* * *

Klaus entered his apartment, turning his phone on. Once he stepped foot inside he instantly went to his mini bar to fix himself a drink. All he could think about was that kiss she gave him. He felt something more than just an attraction or desire. He wanted to grab her and just go far away where they could be together without any problems. He can't believe that she knows about the bet; he was going to tell her, but when the time was right. It wasn't right how Tyler had told her about it; thoughts about Tyler came to mind and his fists clenched. If there was a person he could kill, it would be him. He was about to punch the wall when he heard his phone go off, alerting him that he had a text message. He reluctantly got his phone and when he saw from who the message was from, he eased up a bit. It read:

**Caroline:**

**I can't stop thinking about you. **

**I want to see you. How about**

**we meet up at midnight? Call me...**

**Received at 12:45 am**

Just when he finished reading the text he threw the glass he hand in his hand, smashing it into the wall. He couldn't believe his luck, he was sure she had sent that before the party. All he wants is to be with her at this moment. He wants to tell her everything, he wants to hold her, to touch her, but he can't. How could he really win her off? He then grabbed his phone and he sent her a quick text.

Caroline was cuddled into her bed, crying her eyes out. She still couldn't believe it. She was just used for a bet and now she's left to deal with the betrayal, the hurt, alone. She then heard her phone go off; she wiped away some tears and then she picked up her phone opening the message.

**Klaus:**

**I can't stop thinking**

**about you too. I want to**

**be with you, I'm sorry...**

**Received at 12:53 am**

She scoffed throwing her phone on the bed before she grabbed a pillow and she placed it in front of her face to scream her guts out. She yelled for a moment and then she took a deep breath as tears kept falling down her face.

"You are strong Caroline. He can't hurt you anymore." She encouraged herself grabbing the phone and typing in her response.

**Caroline:**

**I really don't care what **

**you think or what**

**you say anymore. I'm done with**

**all this bullshit. If you were really sorry**

**you wouldn't have said it through a **

**text.**

**Sent at 1:02 am**

She put her phone down and she turned her TV on. She surfed the channels until she came upon a re-run of Friends. Just when she was going to lay back down to enjoy the show, her phone went off again.

She grabbed it, opening the message.

**Klaus:**

**Can I see you? I have to**

**explain everything.**

**Received at 1:06 am**

She stared at the message for sometime as tears began to build up in her eyes once again. She quickly wiped them away and she typed in her reply before dropping the phone laying back down.

Klaus was sitting in his living room with a bottle of Whiskey in one hand. He had drank almost 2 bottles of alcohol. All he wanted was to pass out and forget the night; of course he couldn't do that because his sister's wedding was in that morning. He then heard the beep of his phone bringing him out of his thoughts. He quickly slid his thumb across the screen opening the message.

**Caroline:**

**No.**

**Received at 1:08 am**

When he saw the text he instantly closed his eyes, not wanting to do something he will soon regret. He took various breaths and then he took one last drink from the bottle before standing up and going to his room. He had to get some sleep at least because he was sure that he would see Caroline at the wedding. That was his only hope in getting to speak to her. She needs to know how he really feels about her; she needs to know how much he regrets for going through with the bet his idiot friends made.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Elena sang out entering Caroline's room. "Wow, Care!"

Caroline smiled at Elena's reaction, that only meant that she looked hot. "What do you think?" She asked twirling around.

"It looks better on you than it does on me. I love your designs!" Elena cried out. Caroline's design for the brides maids was a long red mermaid dress with a sweetheart neckline. It complemented their women curves in every way. Caroline's porcelain skin fitted perfectly with the color red of the dress, but since she's the maid of honor she fixed in something with it. Instead of being just a simple strapless dress, she added a transparent side ways strap that had some red flowers attached with some beads. It goes from her left shoulder down across to her stomach.

She pushed her hair back into a messy bump in a bun. Her eyes were huge with the eye shadow and eye liner. She wore some diamond necklaces, bracelets and earrings.

"Thank you Elena, but don't cut yourself so short. You look amazing as well." Caroline complimented. Elena smiled brightly.

"Thank you Care—now let's leave or we will be late!" She exclaimed grabbing her hand and almost dragging her out.

"Whoah 'Lena it seems like you are the one getting married!" Caroline teased. Elena chuckled before opening the door.

"It's just so exciting to go to a wedding." She stated. Caroline rolled her eyes leaving the room.

…..

"Care, Lena! I thought you guys weren't going to show!" Rebekah stated relieved as she spotted the girls entering the churches side room.

"Did you really think we were going to miss your wedding?" Caroline asked giving her a hug. She then gave Bonnie a tight hug. "I've missed you Bon. I haven't seen you like since forever!" She exclaimed.

"I've missed you all so much. I have just been spending lots of time with my new boyfriend." She said. Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Can you believe it?! She's dating Katherine's brother!" Rebekah exclaimed.

"Hey don't judge, he's better than when you met him." Bonnie defended.

"Yeah well if he was like Katherine I wouldn't say anything, but he was a douche when I met him. He didn't give me the best first impression." She scoffed. Caroline looked confused as well as Elena.

"Ok—let's just focus on what's important, which is Bekah's wedding!" Caroline broke the tension. Rebekah's face expression quickly changed.

"I'm so excited!" Rebekah squealed. "I'm finished with being single. In about an hour or so, I'm going to be a married women."

"Um-Bekah can you not speak about being married or single. Care is kind of having-"

"Its fine Elena, I'm not going to get depressed anymore. I'm fine and I'm happy that Bekah is going to get married. Not everyone has that luck of finding the one." Caroline interrupted. Suddenly they all entered an awkward silence until Elijah entered the room.

"Rebekah, are you ready?" He asked. Elijah was going to walk Rebekah down the aisle since her dad was no longer with them and Elijah was one of her bigger brother's. Her eldest brother was in London, England and he couldn't make it because of his work, but he did send her a gift with her lovely wife, Sage and kids.

"Yes." She replied confident. Caroline quickly went by her side putting her veil down and she handed her the white bouquet.

"Very well. Let's all take our places. The groom is already in the alter, and the groomsmen are waiting for the brides maids." Elijah informed taking hold of Rebekah's arm. The girls nodded giving Rebekah one last hug before going out and finding their partners. Unfortunately for Caroline, her partner was Damon and Klaus would be right behind her with Elena. This couldn't get any more awkward and uncomfortable.

Klaus saw Caroline walk out of the room looking as beautiful as ever. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her and then all the hurt and pain he saw in her face last night was once more taking place in her features. He tried to get near her but someone pulled him back; it was Elena.

"Don't even think about it." She sneered.

"I just need to talk to her." He stated taking her arm away and walking near her. "Caroline." She turned to face him expressionlessly.

"What?" She spat. Klaus looked around before grabbing her arm and taking her to the side where it was more private.

"I need to explain somethings." He said quickly. Caroline crossed her arms not saying anything.

"At first I did want to do the bet, I know that it was something horrible to do, but I wasn't really thinking. When you didn't accept my first offer I knew you were going to be a challenge and that's why kept with the bet. But once I got to know you, I began to feel something for you. I even called the bet off and that was before I saw how beautiful you truly are. I would do anything to be with you again. Just tell me." He explained. Caroline suddenly began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Its funny that you think that just by telling me all that it means that I will just fall into your arms again. Trust me I do believe you when you say that you wanted to call the bet off, Bekah and Elena told me, but I'm not sure I want to be with you again. No one deserves my heart or tears and that is why I gave up on love and finding the one. I learned somethings or two from you, so thank you for that. Now let's just get back to the our positions." She stated. Klaus felt hurt from her words. Was she trying to say that she was going to be sleeping around with whomever, without even thinking about hers or someone else's feelings?

"So you are just going to pretend that we never felt something for each other? What about the relationship we had?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"We were never together Klaus, we were just acquaintances, just knew who you were but never really knew you." She answered. Klaus was about to say something when she just smirked and left him alone. He took a long and deep breath before joining the wedding party and taking his spot next to Elena.

The whole wedding ceremony passed and all he could do was stare at her. He didn't even realized that the ceremony had finished because he was so mesmerized by Caroline's beauty. He smiled to himself because he caught her a few times stealing glances of him. At least she still felt something towards him, not like when she is trying to convince everyone that she feels nothing. He could only think about all the times they were together, all the evident clues that she was never ugly. But of course, since he never thinks he never realized that about her and now he was without her, well at least for now.

They all entered the wedding reception, beautifully decorated by Caroline, and filled with pastries. The DJ was already playing songs and people were already enjoying it. Caroline quickly grabbed Elena and Bonnie and she dragged them to the bar. If she was going to be there with Klaus around, she would need something strong because she was sure that he would try to talk to her again. Caroline ordered 3 tequila shots for the girls to start the party.

"Hey." She heard someone whisper in her ear. Caroline quickly turned around to find Kol standing there. She took a breath of relief before hitting his chest, playfully.

"You scared me." She whined. Kol chuckled before taking a seat next to her.

"I'm so sorry darling. I didn't mean to scare you, I just wanted to come and say hello." He sweet talked. Caroline smiled sheepishly.

"Well hello." She said.

"How are you doing?" He asked motioning for the bartender to come.

"I'm good now." She flirted. If she was going to be here, she could at least have some fun. Kol smirked.

"Is that so?" He uttered. Caroline nodded.

"Would you like something to drink?" The bartender interrupted. Kol slowly turned to look at the very girl bartender.

"Can you bring me a glass of Bourbon and-" He turned to look at Caroline indicating for her to say her drink. She was about to order when another bartender interrupted.

"Here you go miss." He placed a glass of what she could only guess was Hypnotic. Caroline stared at it confused before looking at the bartender.

"I never ordered this." She stated.

"Oh I know, that guy ordered it for you claiming that its your favorite. Enjoy." He said gesturing to Klaus. He was sitting on the other side of the bar. Caroline thought that it was a nice gesture and she fought against the action of going to throw the drink in his face. It was her favorite drink and she could just enjoy it and make him pay for it; she wouldn't give him any mixed signals if she accepts it.

"Thank you." She said taking a drink. Klaus smirked as he saw Kol glare at him; Klaus was playing dirty so he could also play the same.

"Here is your drink." The girl bartender served. Kol smiled looking at her name tag.

"Thank you—Viki." He thanked. Caroline's eyes widened at the name.

"I just knew that I had seen you before." Caroline spoke. "You are Matt's sister, Tyler's ex."

"Wait, Tyler's ex? Your ex Tyler and Matt's sister as in Matt Donovan?" Kol asked. Viki glared at Caroline.

"Yes, this whore stole Tyler from me, and she almost stole Matt too." Viki spat.

"Hey, I didn't steal anyone from you! You cheated on him and Matt just was infatuated with me, which by the way was not my fault." Caroline exclaimed standing up.

"Hold on!" Viki held her hand up and then she turned to Kol. "Did you say ex, Tyler to Caroline?" She asked with a smirk. Clearly pleased with the new information.

"Yes ex, because he cheated on me about a month ago with a slut named Jenny and now they are having a kid. So don't even try to look for him, bitch." Caroline smacked that smirk off her face.

"A kid?! A month ago?" She questioned. "You were still together a month ago? And now he is going to have a kid?"

"Yes, and I'm not sure if he is going to be a dad." Caroline replied. She wasn't that sure because Jenny would have called him saying that she wasn't pregnant if she wasn't so, she actually kind of did her a favor.

"Hey! Aren't you suppose to be serving drinks, not being a bitch." Elena intervened, coming with Damon.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes and then she left to serve more people.

"What was that all about?" Damon asked.

"Just a person from the past, who doesn't even deserve the time to think about as well as Tyler and Klaus. Now-" Caroline turned to Kol. "-do you want to dance? I need to be distracted from the horrible encounter."

"Sure." Kol replied quickly grabbing her hand.

"Wow don't sound that desperate." Damon teased, receiving a death stare from him. Damon just chuckled and then they took a seat at the bar. Kol and Caroline got to the dance floor; it was a slow song. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he did the same to her waist. They began to sway with the song just enjoying the dance.

"This is nice." He spoke. Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, it is." She replied. "I can ask for a favor?" She then questioned.

"Of course. You can ask me anything." He said.

"If you see Klaus near me, just come and get me stating that you need to talk to me. Just do everything ok?" She asked. Kol smirked loving that he was the one taking the girl from him this time.

"It would be my pleasure." He answered bringing her closer. Caroline for a second thought that he was going to kiss her in the lips but luckily for her, he just gave her a small peck on the cheek.

Klaus was fuming, watching as Kol and Caroline slowly danced so close. He was already planning Kol's death; he just couldn't stand seeing him near her. He knew his intentions and those were never good. He then saw that he was getting close to her as if he was going to kiss her. He quickly stood up and he began to walk towards them, but he noticed that instead of giving her a kiss on the lips, he placed one on her cheek. He stopped mentally kicking himself for thinking that Caroline would stoop that low when he saw that Kol planted a kiss on her lips He saw the shock look in Caroline's eyes, but of course she didn't pull him away, she kept kissing him instead.

Klaus began to run towards them, grabbing Kol by the back of his shirt and pulling him away. He then punched him in the face for kissing his girl before grabbing Caroline by the hand and taking her away by force. He dragged her all the way to outside.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" She yelled snatching her hand away from his grip.

"You just want me to get jealous right? You want to hurt me." He said through his gritted teeth. Caroline took a step back, not liking his tone.

"Are you drunk?" She asked. Klaus took a step towards her, chuckling at her accusation.

"What do you think sweetheart?" He slurred looking insane. Caroline took more steps back when she suddenly felt something hard and cold on her back. She then realized that she was now against a wall and Klaus was just inches away from her.

"I'm not trying to do anything to you. I was having fun when you come out of nowhere and punched Kol in the face." She spat venomously.

"You were not having a good time, love. I can see it in your eyes, I saw how uncomfortable you were with Kol. I just saved you from someone you didn't want to be with." He whispered getting dangerously close to her face. Caroline kept her guard up not wanting him to see her weak anymore.

"Is that so? Then, who do you think that I really want to be with? Mr. Know it all?" She asked pushing him a mere inch away.

"The only person you want to be here with is with me, and if you could just let me, you can be with me." He stated capturing her lips with his. Caroline wanted to kiss him so bad, but she knew it wasn't right, and he was clearly drunk out of his mind. She quickly pushed him away, with the luck of only getting his lips off of hers.

"Let me go Klaus. I want nothing to do with you!" She exclaimed hitting his chest, but he wouldn't budge. He began to kiss her neck so soft and gentle, that her mind was beginning to get foggy from the pleasure he was giving her. Just imagine him in bed; she would die.

"I can sense you want me; how your body reacts around me says it all." He whispered against her skin. Caroline closed her eyes for a brief second trying to keep focus. She could kiss him one last time before getting enough strength to push him away. She then pulled his head up, catching his lips with hers.

The kiss escalated fast as their tongues entered their mouths savoring each second they had together. His hands roamed her body making her shiver. The kiss was perfect with the exception of reality. She then remembered everything about the bet and she pulled away panting for breath.

"I feel nothing." She whispered pushing him away and giving him a slap before storming off. She decided not to go back to the party, she couldn't be there anymore, Klaus would just find his way back into her mind. She took a cab and she headed towards her apartment, mentally cursing herself. She just told him that she still feels something for him, for her actions and she forgot that she still needed to give out a toast. She would have to call Elena once she arrives at the apartment to tell her to take over.

She quickly entered the building, making her way to the elevator. Once she had pressed the correct button, her hand instinctively went towards her lips. She could feel them swollen from the heated kiss she just had with Klaus. He was messing with her head and she had to act fast because she was sure that if she saw him again, she would just jump his bones. She knew way deep down that he does feel something for her, and maybe it was stronger than she thought, but she couldn't forget the bet. He played with her at the beginning, she was stupid to think that someone looking like her would get someone like him. British accent, blue eyes, blonde curls, perfect dimples, he was the whole package; unfortunately he had some holes.

She just has to forget him and get back to normal because if she doesn't she's sure she would just go back into depression.

The elevator doors opened and she snapped out of her thoughts. She slowly stepped out and she walked towards her door. Once she had turned the corner, her heart stopped and she froze.

"I knew you would come here, and we need to clear somethings, love." Klaus stated taking cautious steps towards her because he was perfectly aware of how good she could slap. Caroline took in various deep breaths before meeting him half way smashing her lips with his.

**A/N: Wow what just happened? Huh? That is odd isn't? Haha Tell me what you think, and any suggestions for next chapter would be lovely. Thank you for reading and I once again apologize for the command of 20 reviews, I didn't want to seem needy for them and get the opposite. **

**REVIEW please?**


	7. The things they do

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the hold up I started school this week and I've been a little stressed. Sooo, as always, I'm very thankful to everyone who reviewed(: you guys are awesome!**

**KlarolineCinderella- Don't worry she hasn't forgiven him just yet. He still has some groveling to do (;**

**Klaroline4ever2- She could do that. **

**Jwakeel- If you mean the whole Kol thing, the answer is no. It all just went through without planning. **

**Jackiezn- You're very welcome (;**

**Audriana- Whoo you have no idea (8**

**Rucky- You have a point, so just keep a look out for a new character. **

**Meredith77- Yeah I know she shouldn't swear off love for ever, but let's just say for now. **

**Onceuponatimeships- We can arrange that; she becomes friends with him first. **

**Chelsea- Thank you so much (: I'm really happy you like my writing :D**

**Ethereal Prey- Are you a panda lover just like me? Haha **

**1998baby- I wasn't sure if her reactions was good, but I have gotten lots of positive reviews about it so I'm happy you liked it (:**

**Guest- Here's the next chapter (;**

They pulled away breathless, Caroline kept her eyes closed. Klaus chuckled lightly, bringing her back from her small pleasure.

"What's so funny?" She asked opening her eyes.

"Nothing, you just look so adorable with your lips all puckered up." He answered with a small shrug. Caroline bit her bottom lip seductively before grabbing his hand and beginning to walk to her door. She grabbed the spare key from under the mat and then she opened the door. Just when they entered Klaus pinned her to the nearest wall, devouring her lips.

He parted his lips from hers as he began to kiss along her jaw line and down to her neck. He sucked and gave her small bites making her moan. Caroline wasted no time as her hands roamed to his coat, taking it off exasperated. She then started to unbutton his shirt as he kept kissing along her neck and collarbone. After she successfully unbuttoned all of the buttons she took his shirt off slowly, taking in his perfect built. She smirked moving away to get out of his grip and then she grabbed his hand leading him to her bedroom with him half naked and her fully dressed.

They entered her room and Klaus stayed closely behind Caroline. He began trailing wet kisses on her shoulder and collar bone as his hand slid down to her zipper.

"Let's make our attire situation even. Shall we?" He asked in a husky tone while slowly pulling the zipper down. She let a small moan escape her lips making Klaus grin. He then began to slide her well designed red dress down, revealing her sexy lingerie. He took a moment to observe her body which was a little odd. He couldn't really picture it out but he guessed it was because he was a little over his cups. Caroline suddenly turned to face him, attacking his lips. They both walked towards the bed until they stopped at the head of the bed. Klaus then placed his hand on the small of her back, gently placing her onto the bed before getting on top of her.

Caroline met his eyes with the same lust he had in his. He licked his lips before leaning in and placing kisses on her breast, slowly pulling her bra off. Caroline ran her fingers through his blonde curls loving the way it felt. She moaned his name lightly.

"Klaus"

He loved the way his name slipped off her perfect lips. He wanted to keep hearing his name fall from her lips naturally as he made her his all night. He then slipped out of his slacks and boxer briefs, leaving him all naked in front of her.

"I need you." She whispered taking hold of his length as she began to stroke it gently receiving a groan from him. He couldn't handle it anymore, he wanted her as well. He then ripped her panties of admiring her now full naked blurry body. Just when he was about to enter her, she began to call his name, but not in the way he imagined it would be.

"Klaus! Klaus!" He heard call, like if she was afraid. He suddenly opened his eyes to find Caroline hovering on top of him.

"You're awake!" She exclaimed. He blinked several times, not really knowing why the hell she was fully dressed and why he was fully dressed. He then took a look at his surroundings, finding out the he was still at the wedding reception, but like in a more private room. He tried to talk but he felt this pain in his jaw, that hurt like hell.

"What the fuck?" He asked touching his jaw. Caroline quickly went by his side placing a plastic bag with ice inside. He flinched at first but then it began to feel better.

"Do you remember anything?" She asked. He looked at her confused; if she meant that they were about to have sex then yes, either than that he's lost. Caroline noticed his reaction at her question and she knew immediately that he didn't. She sighed taking a seat next to him.

"You came all macho and stuff claiming that I was your girl and that Kol had no right to kiss me. You tried to hit him, clearly drunk out of your mind, but Kol beat you to it. He must have punched you hard because he knocked you out." She explained with a worried expression. Images of the event began to race in his mind. He remembered that he saw Kol give her a kiss on the cheek and then he kissed her on the mouth. He felt so jealous that he wanted to kill him and when he thought he had punched him it was the other way around. The whole kissing her and almost having sex with her was just another dream during his unconscious time. That's why her body was blurry to him; since he has never seen it, he couldn't dream with it.

"Klaus?" She whispered checking if he was ok. Klaus then came out of his dirty thoughts and then he turned to face her. She had a worried expression which made him smirk.

"You care for me?" He asked, pleased that this whole incident happened in a way. Now he knows that she feels something for him, at least.

"Please, don't be so full of yourself." She scoffed dropping the ice bag and standing up. "No one wanted to take care of you, and I couldn't let you die, for the sake of Bekah." She expressed crossing her arms against her chest.

"If I knew better—that face expression and that tone of voice was because you are worried for my well being." He pressed grabbing the bag and placing it where he had been punched.

"Be thankful that I at least volunteered to help; although I do admit that you deserved the punch. You were too drunk to even know what you were doing and you claimed me as yours. Which by the way I'm not your property to claim." She complained rolling her eyes. Klaus chuckled.

"As much as you try to tell me other wise I know-"

"You know nothing! Now I suggest that you just get your stuff and go home. You are not in any condition to be here." She interrupted storming out of the room. Klaus took in a deep breath closing his eyes. Why couldn't this be easier with her? Why was she so stubborn? He had already explained everything and she still can't forgive him. Then he heard the door open, indicating that someone had entered.

"Nik! You're ok! Thank god!" Rebekah exclaimed embracing him in a tight hug. "Care wouldn't let me go in until you were up and back to yourself."

"Why?" He asked.

"Oh when she was in University she used to volunteer at the hospital to get more credits, so she knows what to do when someone is unconscious. She wouldn't let anyone be near you until you were awake." She explained. Klaus smiled; so Caroline wasn't that truthful after all.

"So Caroline wouldn't let anyone near me?" He questioned sitting up.

"No—I wanted to take care of you, mother wanted to take care of you but she just told us to enjoy the party and that she would take care of it. She looked really worried when you didn't get up after Kol punched you." She replied giving him another hug. "I was so worried Nik!"

"I'm fine Bekah, but I think that I should go home. Caroline told me I'm in no condition to be here." He stated grabbing his coat from the chair.

"Yeah, she told me." Rebekah commented. "Just be careful Nik, and don't drink yourself 'til death!" She warned pointing at him. "There are people who love you and don't want anything to happen to you-" She took a second and then she continued. "including Caroline." That piece of information caught his attention.

"Are you sure about that?" He inquired with a roll of his eye. As much as he would like to believe that, she made it impossible to think it.

"She truly cares about you Nik—the only problem was that you played with her feelings. You should have seen her reaction when you didn't respond to her calls. She even slapped Kol across the face because of it." She answered. "You screwed up with her, but that doesn't mean she will just stop caring for you over night."

"If I could, I would go back in time to decline that bet, but that's impossible. I just want to know how I can win her back." He expressed standing up.

"I know you will find a way." Rebekah gave him a wink before she left the room. Klaus stared at the door, mentally wishing that Caroline would come in to give him a kiss. He just couldn't believe that it was all a dream. Her kisses felt so real, how he touched her; everything felt so perfect and real that he could have never guessed it was just a dream. He just needed to sleep it off and maybe by tomorrow he could have an idea on how to get Caroline back.

He walked out of the private room, watching as everyone had a fun time on the dance floor, laughing, talking and just enjoying each others presences. He tried to find Caroline, but something told him that she had left as well. He just tried to avoid everyone's stare as he made his way to the back exit, not wanting to go out in the front. Just when he had gotten out, he ran into Caroline. She was sitting on the hood of a car, drinking from a bottle of Hypnotic and she was looking up at the stars. His lips quirked into a small smile at the sight.

"Enjoying the night?" He interrupted her thoughts. She jumped slightly, turning quickly to look at him.

"What the fuck!? You scared the crap out of me!" She shrieked placing her hand on top of her chest.

"Sorry about that." He apologized making his way to her. She slid off of the hood dusting the invisible dirt off of her.

"Yeah well you have already done it so saying sorry doesn't make it better." She remarked. Klaus had a small feeling that she wasn't talking about scaring her anymore, but he just disregarded it.

"Thank you by the way, for taking care of me. That doesn't happen to me that often." He confessed. Caroline looked down giving him a small shrug.

"It was nothing, I just guessed that someone had to take care of you." She replied. "And Kol is sorry for punching you, but he claims that he was just defending himself." She added looking up. Klaus scoffed.

"Of course he says that. Every time he gets the chance to punch me, he takes advantage of it and he comes up with that shit excuse of defending himself." Klaus huffed annoyed. It wasn't the first time Kol had acted like that with him and it wasn't a surprise that it was always because of a girl.

"He really does regret it but I kind of understand your position of trusting someone else for saying stuff that they don't really mean." She stated taking a sip of her drink. Klaus sighed knowing that she was talking about their situation.

"Caroline, how many times am I going to have to say sorry for you to forgive me?" He asked looking into her eyes. She shook her head.

"How many times do you think you'll have to apologize until your little bet gets forgotten?" She spat clenching her bottle. Klaus closed his eyes, taking in a breath.

"The bet has been made and I did go through with it but I called it off because I began to feel something for you." He replied. Caroline laughed emotionless shaking her head.

"Yeah until you get what you want and then I will just be 'the girl I once slept with' in the future." She hissed. "Like I have already told you, now that is what I will be saying. 'You were just someone I thought I knew.' and 'He's good in bed.' something around that."

"You are way too intelligent to fall into that life style. You are the type of girl that is in a relationship, gets married and has children." Klaus pointed out. Caroline chuckled.

"I used to think that way of myself but I think this universe doesn't want me to be like that if it put Tyler and you in my life. That is not my accurate life style anymore." She answered. "Now if you can excuse me, I have to leave."

Klaus clenched his jaw at her comment. He doesn't like that idea she has and he would have to change that but for now he could just give a little preview. He quickly turned around grabbing her wrist, turning her to his direction and bringing her back into him.

"One last real kiss then." He whispered before crashing his lips to hers. The kiss was passionate and sweet; he kissed her gently and lovely just the way she loved. When he pulled back she felt cold, like a part of her was missing, but before he could notice that she pushed away from him and she slapped him.

"You have no right in doing that!" She exclaimed before stomping off into the wedding reception. Klaus just smirked at his action knowing that it left her wanting more and of course he will give her more just until the time was correct.

* * *

"Care!" Elena shouted throughout the apartment. It was the day after the wedding and she was dying from the hangover. After she left Klaus she went to straight to the bar and she ordered the strongest drinks.

"'Lena can you please not yell. My head is killing me." Caroline groaned getting a glass of water. Elena then appeared in the kitchen.

"I'm just panicking like big time! My older brother is coming to visit me today and I don't know how to receive him and the apartment is a mess and I need your help!" Elena began to ramble as she picked stuff from the ground.

"Lena don't panic, I'm sure that Andrew won't mind. I'm certain that his apartment is worse than ours." Caroline assured drinking down a Tylenol. Elena sighed leaning against the counter.

"I know, but I'm just panicking because he's going to meet Damon." She confessed running her hand through her hair. Caroline almost choked on her water.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "If your brother is meeting the guy, then does that mean that you two are getting serious?" She asked. Elena looked guilty.

"Yes, he told me he wanted to meet my parents for their approval of our relationship, but I'm not ready for him to meet my parents so I went with Andrew instead. He is tougher than my dad, but he's better." She said with a small shrug. Caroline shook her head not believing that Damon would be the one to actually meet Andrew, out of all the other guys she dated.

"You really like him, huh?" Caroline asked looking at her. Elena smiled.

"Yes, and I might be falling for him. I mean he's so different with me, you know?" She stated.

"Wow, I envy you! You have the perfect relationship. The one in where you are dating the bad boy that doesn't care about anything, but you." Caroline said with an eye roll. Elena chuckled.

"Its still not late for you to find the one, Care. You don't have to change your life style like you have so quickly decided to." Elena replied.

"What is that for? So that I would get hurt all over again? I don't want that anymore. If someone is getting heart broken then it will be the man that I sleep with not me." She responded.

"You will never get through with that. You are just too kind Care. Its your nature to help people and not hurt them. I'm sure that when you are about to have sex with a stranger you will stop and tell him your real intentions. Even if the man had the same ones, either way you can get seriously hurt Care. Why not just take a little break from the guys?" She asked. Caroline looked at her puzzled.

"You mean like go lesbian?" She questioned confused.

"No! Not that Care! I mean like just have guy friends for now." She cleared with a small laugh. Caroline let out a loud breath.

"Yeah I can do that, I mean it must be better that having sex with them." She stated sarcastically even though she liked her idea. Before Elena could scold her, they heard a knock on the front door. Elena tensed, knowing that it would be her brother on the other side of the door. She hadn't seen him in almost 7 years, with the exception of Skype and phone calling.

"You will be ok Lena. Just go open the door and act normal." She encouraged. Elena nodded and then she took in a deep breath before going to answer the door.

"Andy!" She shouted embracing him in a bear hug. Andrew laughed at her enthusiasm, he had missed his little sister. (Andrew looks exactly like Andrew Garfield as in Peter Parker from the Amazing Spiderman)

"Lena! I've missed you so much! I'm surprised you invited me over." He said still hugging her. Elena then pulled away and it was then when she noticed the bouquet of roses he held in his hands.

"Aww! Andy are those for me?!" She asked pointing at the roses. Andrew shook his head as his sight fell on the beautiful blonde walking towards his door.

"There for Caroline." He replied. Elena's smile faded at his response.

"Care?" "Me?" Caroline and Elena said in unison. Andrew laughed.

"Yes, but they aren't from me. They were outside your door. Stating on the envelope, they are from a guy named Klaus." He cleared handing the roses to a blushing Caroline. "I'm guessing he's your boyfriend?" He asked.

"Ex." Elena intervened eying the beautiful roses. "Pretty sure he wants her back, he screwed up with her."

"Lena!" Caroline looked at her with a look that said 'Shut up!'.

"Sorry." She apologized returning her sight to her brother. Caroline looked at the roses in awe; they were truly breath taking and they smelled beautifully. She then noticed the envelope that Andrew had talked about.

"I'm just going to put these in water." She spoke. "And hello Andrew so nice seeing you again." She greeted forgetting that she hadn't done it.

"Hi Caroline, likewise." He smiled at her. Caroline gave them a nod before leaving to the kitchen. She got a vase and she filled it with water before she placed the flowers in. She then grabbed the envelope, opening it up to reveal a folded paper inside. It read:

_Good morning Love,_

_I just wanted to thank you for caring enough to attend me when my brother had punched me. I know I deserved the punch and I think I deserve more, but that's not the point right now. I just hope you like the roses; when I saw them an image of you appeared in my thoughts and I knew I had to get them for you. I do wish that we can still see each other, at least as friends, if its ok with you. I do have strong feelings for you, more than I would admit to, but I can settle with being your friend. _

_With love,_

_Klaus_

Caroline had tears in her eyes by the time she finished reading the letter. Why did he always make her feel like this? He can make the worst situations, look like nothing was wrong. As much as she would like to hate his guts at this moment, he just finds ways to prevent that from happening. She could be friends with him, but that would mean being close to him and the temptation of kissing his soft lips. Just like last night, they were together alone and they had shared a passionate kiss. Of course he had forced it upon her but she didn't push away or stop, instead she kept kissing him because that was what she really wanted.

If he was settling to be her friend then he would have to be ok if she flirts with other guys or goes on dates with other guys. Even if he's not ok with it, it would serve for better revenge than anything. A smile appeared on her face as she went towards her bedroom to grab her phone. Once she had a hold of her phone she began to type her text.

**Caroline:**

**The roses were lovely, **

**but if you want me to **

**accept the friendship deal**

**you would have to stop with that.**

**Sent at 12:56 pm**

After a few seconds her phone went off. She opened the text quickly.

**Klaus:**

**That is something I might not**

**be able promise, love.**

**Received at 12:57 pm**

Caroline scoffed knowing that he wouldn't accept, but if he was going to be seeing her be with other guys than she couldn't ask more from him. She then typed in her reply before going in to her shower.

* * *

Klaus had a small smile in his face since he couldn't fully smile from the punch. His jaw was bruised from the inside and it hurt him when he smiled or talked. His phone then buzzed indicating that Caroline had responded his text message, he then opened it.

**Caroline:**

**Whatever, so what do you**

**have planned for today?**

**Received at 12:59 pm**

He was pretty pleased by how the situation turned out, he might be her friend but it won't be for that long. After that kiss that they had last night, he's sure that she's in love with him even if she doesn't want to admit it. He then thought, _where could he take her 'as friends?' They could go to lunch; friends go to lunch, __right?_

**Klaus:**

**I was thinking if you would**

**accept to join me for lunch?**

**Sent at 1:03 pm**

He then dropped his phone on his bed and he headed to take a quick shower. After 5 minutes, he came out to retrieve his phone, checking if Caroline had answered, which she had not. He then thought if he had come out too strong in asking her out for lunch. At that moment he heard a knock on his door. He groaned, knowing that it would be one of the guys asking what happened last night with Caroline and Kol. He opened the door reluctantly to find Damon and Matt.

"Hey man, how's the jaw?" Matt asked entering the apartment. Damon chuckled following along.

"What do you want?" Klaus sneered closing the door.

"Just checking on you; orders from Rebekah." Damon answered with a shrug.

"You saw me, I'm fine, now if you can, you can see your way out." Klaus stated with a fake smile. Damon and Matt exchanged looks and then Matt sighed.

"We also came because Kol asked. He's bummed out, thinking that you hate him for punching you." Matt said going to sit on the couch.

"Actually I'm not mad at him, I'm fine, he just didn't want a drunk Klaus hitting him again, it has happened and it never turned out fine for him. He also helped me to find out what Caroline truly feels for me and I'm actually pleased with what I found out, so when you see my dear brother tell him that I'm thankful but slightly pissed." Klaus answered taking a seat.

"What did you want to find out?" Damon asked sitting up, looking at him suspiciously.

"Caroline does have strong feelings for me and I won't stop until I get her back." He replied proudly.

"Well that explains why you wanted to kill Kol." Matt commented leaning back. Damon chuckled shaking his head.

"You have become a love sick puppy haven't you?" Damon questioned with a smirk.

"Shut it Salvatore!" Klaus warned standing up.

"Don't be too quick to judge Damon-" Matt started "Aren't you in a serious relationship with Elena and you are going to meet the brother?" He teased. Klaus then let out a laugh at Damon.

"Who would of thought that it would be Damon meeting the family?" Klaus joked patting Damon on the back.

"He's totally whipped." Matt teased. Damon stood up quickly.

"Ok so I'm meeting the brother but at least I get laid all the time unlike the two of you!" He exclaimed pointing at them. Klaus and Matt shared a look before they bursted into laughter again.

"Sure Damon, think of it that way." Matt commented calming down. Suddenly they heard a phone go off, Klaus recognized that ring tone. It was his phone.

"If you can see your way out, that would be great. I have to attend an important call, now." Klaus explained before going into his room. Matt and Damon shrugged and then they made their way towards the door.

"Just remember, we are going to the club tonight to accompany Damon." Matt informed before they left. Klaus answered his phone knowing that it was Caroline.

"Good afternoon, love." He greeted with a smirk.

"Caroline, not love Klaus." Caroline huffed annoyed. Klaus just let out a small chuckle.

"May I help you with something?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I called to decline your offer for lunch. You see I'm a good friend and I like to tell them through phone or in person when I'm going to cancel or not accept an offer, something I thought you should know." She explained. Klaus' smirk faded as soon as he heard her words.

"And why is that? I just wanted to have lunch with my friend." He stated confused.

"Elena's brother came and he is taking us out for lunch, but we can go to the club tonight. I need my wing man there." She teased knowing she was riling him up. Klaus growled.

"Caroline." He warned as his fists clenched. Caroline laughed through the phone.

"Are you going to go?" She asked.

"I'll be there, but no funny business Caroline or I won't be held responsible for my actions." He warned. Caroline shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"You don't have to be grumpy, ok? Just get a few drinks before you come because if you are going to be acting like Rambo each time you see me with a guy, then I prefer that you'd stay home." She scolded before hanging up. Klaus stood there mentally debating if to hit the wall or just hold that anger in until it could be put into better use. Caroline could change his mood from being all cocky and happy to angry and frustrated. If he doesn't die from alcohol then she would be his best bet.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Elena asked knocking on her door. Caroline was just looking herself over the mirror.

"Yes!" She answered with a smirk. She wore a short black strapless sexy dress with velvet red platform heels. She let her natural wavy curls down and her make up was made to compliment her blue eyes.

"Wow Care! Are you trying to kill the guy?" Elena questioned as she entered her room. Caroline chuckled mischievously.

"He thought of me as a fool, and I take that personally. I think he deserves some punishment." She answered walking pass Elena.

"I think you will be punishing all the guys at the club." Elena called to her.

"Wow-" Andrew whispered at the sight of Caroline. She stood there looking at him.

"So, how do I look?" She asked. Andrew took that opportunity to look her over.

"You-look-so-sexy." He complimented without even thinking. Caroline giggled at him compliment.

"Glad to hear that." She replied. Andrew then shook his head at his revelation.

"I'm sorry Caroline—I didn't mean to-"

"Don't worry Andrew, I'm seriously glad that you think that. I was going for that look actually, some revenge I have on Klaus." She explained with a small shrug as she went to collect her clutch.

"The poor guy." He commented with a shake of his head and a smirk on his face.

"That's what I thought, she is pure evil." Elena stated. "He was dying when he saw her in Rebekah's maid of honor dress, which was long, imagine him now. He will be following you like a lost puppy."

"He hurt my feelings, I think this is just getting even." She stated.

"What did the guy do to deserve this?" Andrew asked.

"He made a bet with his buddies that he could seduce me and get me into his bed before a month or that he could stay with me for month. He made me fall in love with him for just a bet, and to make it worst, he did that when I was in full depression on my break up with Tyler." Caroline explained rolling her eyes.

"Wait, he used you for a bet?" Andrew exclaimed in disbelief. Caroline and Elena nodded. "Then what you are doing is nothing close to getting even, and I might have an idea on helping you with your revenge." He added with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Caroline and Elena exchanged confused looks before looking at Andrew.

**A/N: So hope you liked this chapter I kind of had to write it really fast so I'm not sure if it was for your liking. What do you guys think would happen next chapter? Any ideas, suggestions? Review and let me know thank you for reading my story, reviewing, following it and making it your favorite. **

**REVIEW!**


	8. Club issues

**A/N: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! It means a lot to me (: Oh my gosh so many positive reviews about Andrew, I wasn't even sure about him at first but now I'm a little bit more confident with him. **

**CarolineFan- Awww! You don't know how much that review meant to me! I'm really happy that you like my story that much haha. (:**

**NikMik- Oh yeah it will certainly be interesting. **

**Rucky- Don't die on me, here's the next chapter (;**

**Tati- Are you sure he would have to keep his cool? :3**

**Klaroline-teenwolf- I know I'm actually proud of the character pick haha**

**Chelsea- I know, my heart just broke as I wrote this chapter but don't worry everything will come back to normal, at least that is what I'm going for. Fingers cross.**

**Guest- Seriously? Awww I'm flattered haha, can you tell me in which part did you cry, I want to know ahah.**

**Ilovetvd- maybe...**

**Godsblue- Here is the next chapter (;...**

"Andy? What are you thinking in that little evil mind of yours?" Elena asked as she eyed her brother weirdly.

"Something that will make Klaus want to die." He answered with a wicked smile. Caroline smirked as she looked at him amused. That was what she wanted.

"And how exactly would you do that?" Caroline asked. Andrew then walked towards Caroline grabbing her hand and then walking out with her. Elena looked confused at his actions.

"Andrew?" Caroline called out as she walked holding his hand. He suddenly stopped turning around to place his lips on top of hers for just a brief second. She looked shocked at first but then his plan hit her.

"You better get into your actress status Caroline. You will need to convince everyone." He stated giving her a wink. She looked at him for some seconds contemplating if she should go along with the plan or just decline the offer.

"So, you are just going to let Caroline use you for her revenge?" Elena questioned closing the door, not to pleased with his 'brilliant' plan. Andrew chuckled as Caroline blushed.

"I'm offering my services little sister, and besides I get to be all over a beautiful lady tonight." He complimented kissing her hand. Caroline blushed giggling nervously.

"You don't look that bad yourself." Caroline flirted back getting into character. Elena rolled her eyes but even if she wanted, she couldn't change her brother's mind so she would just have to go along with it.

"Fine, let's just get this night over with." She huffed.

"Remember 'Lena-" Andrew spoke. "I'm meeting your boyfriend tonight."

"Even more reason to end the night quick." She commented walking away. Andrew shook his head with a silly smile on his face as he placed his arm around her shoulder.

"Shall we go, my temporary girlfriend?" He whispered in her ear. Caroline felt a slight shiver go through her spine as his hot breath danced along her ear. She could only manage to nod in response. Then they both walked behind Elena as close as ever.

* * *

"Come on Nik! There are a lot of women out there for you and you are here moping for just one." Kol complained handing him a drink. They were all at the club sitting in a booth with Matt and Damon as well.

"Just leave it alone Kol." He snarled giving his drink a long gulp. Kol huffed leaning back on his seat as he caught sight of Damon tapping his fingers on the table, scanning the whole club. He smirked evilly before leaning in and nudging Matt.

"What?" He asked.

"Look at lover boy." He motioned to Damon. Matt looked his way as he bursted out laughing with Kol.

"You nervous about something?"Matt questioned. Damon glared at them.

"No! Now shut it, the both of you if you don't want to deal with me!" He threatened. Matt and Kol kept laughing.

"And what will you do? Kiss us to death?" Kol asked in between laughs. Damon had had it with that comment and just when he was about to get up and do something about it, he felt a small hand touch his shoulder. He instantly relaxed looking up to Elena.

"Hey babe." She greeted giving him a quick kiss.

"Hey—so where's your brother?" He inquired looking around and even though he would hate to admit it to any one, he was nervous of meeting her brother.

"He's right behind, caught up with something." She answered taking a seat. Damon tensed but he quickly forgot about that thinking of how stupid he looked feeling nervous to meet a family member of Elena's.

Caroline and Andrew were outside thinking of a way to approach them correctly so that it would seem believable.

"We just go to the booth holding hands and that's all the prove they need." Caroline stated. Andrew shook his head.

"No, that is not all, we will also have to kiss and never keep our hands off each other. You have to avoid his stare but not avoid it that much so that you would notice his expression." He said taking her hand.

"Ok so we go in talking and I'm going to be giggling about something you said and then before we get to the table we kiss." She suggested looking into his eyes. He smiled at the plan and then he gestured to the door.

"After you my lady." He said. Caroline giggled, thinking that it wouldn't be that hard to act like she really liked Andrew and besides their back story was that they had always liked each other since they had meant. It would totally look believable.

Klaus kept drinking just waiting to see Caroline and try to woo her this night. At least he could steal a kiss from her tonight or go further, depending on how the night goes with her. He really did hope that something happened with her, since that kiss she had given him when she found out about the bet, he couldn't dream about anything else but her. He need something from her because alcohol was not helping him not a bit and he wasn't planning on drinking that much for the night because he wanted to remember every detail.

He suddenly heard her giggling, that sound that haunted his dreams every night. He looked everywhere to find where she was at until his eyes landed on a hot blonde holding hands with a guy; he suddenly felt his hands twitch with need to hit something. He then noticed that they stopped and when he thought his night couldn't get any worse, the guy gives her a deep kiss and Caroline doesn't object or anything, she kisses back with the same intensity.

Now his hands were balled up into fists and he began to see red. How could she be kissing someone else in front of him again? She knew he would be here and still she comes with someone just to get him jealous. Then it all came to him—that was all an act to make him jealous but if he doesn't give it much importance then he will win and she will lose. He slowly uncurled his fists and he began to see normal again as he watched that they separated and they stood there looking into each other's eyes before Elena called them over.

"Andrew, this is Matt, Kol, Klaus and-" Elena grabbed Damon's hand making him stand up. "This is Damon." She introduced.

"So this is the infamous Damon that has claimed my little sister's heart?" He stated firmly shaking his hand. Damon felt at ease since he noticed that Elena's brother was way too comfortable with Blondie and he was sure that Klaus would be in total misery this whole night.

"Yes that would be me, Pleasure to meet you." Damon answered with a smirk.

"The pleasure is all mine." He replied taking Caroline's hand once again.

"Um—join us for some drinks." Damon gestured to the booth.

"Thank you." Andrew stated eying him carefully before walking towards the booth and dragging Caroline along. He let her sit next to Matt before he took a seat next to them.

"Caroline, a pleasure to see you again." Kol greeted with a smirk wiggling his eyebrows. Andrew remembered what she had said about Kol, so he placed his arm around her protectively before giving him a death stare.

"Off limits pal." He sneered. Caroline blushed at his fake possessiveness and then she turned to place a soft and quick kiss on his lips.

"Its not me you should be telling that to Andy-"Kol commented, he then pointed towards Klaus. "He's the guy that you should be worrying about."

"Kol." Klaus warned gulping down his drink.

"Well just to be clear, this hot blonde is with me tonight and the next and the next." He stated leaning closer to her, causing her to giggle. Klaus rolled his eyes in annoyance, they sure practiced this because it looked too real.

"Andrew-" She playfully hit his chest. "No one needs to know that."

"I would like to know." Kol interrupted.

"Just drop it dude." Matt scolded before turning to face Andrew and Caroline. He extended his hand for him to shake.

"I'm Matt and nice to meet you. Sorry for his behavior, we all believe that he was born way too early and he had some problems." Matt joked. Andrew laughed at his comment.

"Good to know." He answered.

"Hey! That is not true!" Kol interjected.

"It kind of is." Klaus commented with a small shrug. Kol turned to look at him ready to kill him but Damon cut in.

"So, how come you and Elena's brother are so comfortable with each other?" He asked gesturing between the two of them.

"Damon not the question you should be asking my brother!" Elena scolded glaring at him.

"I don't mind 'Lena." He shook his head. "We meant when Elena had made her first sleepover when they were 15 and I was 17." He started. "I remember that I saw her and I thought my eyes were playing mind games with me because I couldn't believe the beauty that stood in front of me. I immediately began to crush on her and we had a thing once or twice but then I left for college and I didn't see her again, until she was in University when she unfortunately was with the douche Tyler. I still had feelings for her and I knew she had for me but she was with Tyler so she couldn't act on them, then Elena calls me stating that her boyfriend wants to meet me and I have the privilege to see her again and single." He answered. Everyone was left with their mouths opened except for Klaus which he only scoffed as he took another swing of his drink. Elena was just as shocked as Caroline; he made the story feel and seem so real.

"Well that's a lot of history." Damon replied. "Tough luck Klaus." He commented with a smirk. Klaus glared at Damon, wanting to tear out his liver that very moment.

"The whole story sounds to me like its so full of bullshit." Klaus stated.

"What!" Caroline hissed pretending to sound offended, which for the most part wasn't that much of pretending.

"You heard me." He replied meeting her gaze. Caroline suddenly felt a ping of hurt in her chest because of the look he was giving her. He had a mix of hurt and anger and she couldn't help but feel guilty for it. She just wanted revenge but that look was just penetrating her. She quickly rolled her eyes as she turned to face Andrew.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked sweetly. Andrew smirked and then he nodded getting out of the booth.

"Damon let's go dance!" Elena squealed. Damon loved the idea; he always loved to dance with her because that was when he knew if he was getting some that night or he wasn't which he has always had.

"The two couples going out for a dance! Goody." Klaus stated sarcastically.

"Wow, you sound so enthusiastic and not at all bitter." Matt responded sarcastically. Kol huffed annoyed by the situation.

"Well if you need me, I'll be having a good time with one of these pretty ladies." He announced getting out of the booth.

"Yeah me too." Matt added going with Kol. Klaus sat there alone as he glared at Caroline and Andrew dirty dancing. He then noticed that she was grinding into him like if she wanted him then and there, and that was when he noticed that her sight wasn't on Andrew but on him. She was undressing him with her eyes and he couldn't help but feel the need to go up to them and just take her away from him. His small fantasy ended when she turned to look at Andrew to plant a passionate and deep kiss. She was infuriating and the assurance of his death; he felt so turned on but even if he had a one night stand with a whore from the club, that wouldn't do him justice. He wanted Caroline and he was going to get her sooner or later.

Caroline couldn't help but watch Klaus as she danced with Andrew. She wished that it was him instead of Elena's brother. She then met his intense stare as she grind against Andrew, she knew she was turning him on because instead of glaring at them dancing, he was staring at her seductively which made Caroline want him even more. She had to do something before she ended up leaving Andrew dancing by himself in the middle of the dance floor so she could go and hook up with Klaus.

She then turned around capturing Andrew's lips to get Klaus out of her thoughts, but instead of helping her, she thought more of him. She began to think more and more about him that in the heat of the moment she was picturing Klaus and not Andrew. She began to kiss him with so much desire and passion.

Klaus watched as Andrew trailed his hands along Caroline's perfect curves landing on her butt. Caroline was almost devouring him, and Klaus was just in mere seconds to get up and kill the guy.

Caroline then pulled away with a content smile on her face and her eyes closed.

"I think Klaus is about to lose it. Do you want to get out of here?" Andrew asked. The spell she was on vanished that second he talked. She then came to reality, noticing that it was just a hallucination thinking that it was Klaus kissing her. She glanced at an angry Klaus before nodding slowly.

"Yeah." She answered taking his hand. They both left the dance floor and the club. Klaus was now fuming in anger; she had left with him and to do only god knows what with him. A young blonde then approached his booth looking at him with mischief.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked. Klaus looked up giving her a smirk.

"Not at all." He answered. The girl sat down with the intentions of hooking up with Klaus but he had different plans. Before the poor girl could lay a finger on his shoulder, he was already standing. "I was just leaving." He stated.

"Hey!" She called out. Klaus just ignored her and he made his way to the open bar. He took a seat avoiding all contact with anyone near him.

"Get me a Scotch on the rocks—and keep them coming." He ordered grabbing his credit card. "And place that on my tab."

"I'll be back with your drink and credit card." The bartender answered. In a few seconds he had a drink in front of him gulping it down in one drink.

"You might want to slow down there." He heard a familiar feminine voice. He growled rolling his eyes.

"If I left the booth it must mean because I want nothing from you." He replied annoyed as the bartender handed him another glass. She of course didn't listen and she sat next to him only aggravating him even more.

"I'm Camille." She introduced herself. Klaus groaned slamming the glass down on the counter.

"I'm not interested! Don't you understand?! I have a girlfriend so fuck off." He exclaimed furious. Camille scoffed at his little outburst before standing up and leaving him alone.

"Finally." He breathed out taking another drink from his glass of Scotch.

* * *

Caroline and Andrew entered the apartment laughing as they talked about Klaus' many face expressions.

"And that comment of saying that my story was all bullshit. That showed that he was getting quite pissed." Andrew stated. Caroline chuckled but then she stopped as a question came up to mind.

"How did you come up with that story and not even stutter?" She asked walking towards the couch and taking a seat. Andrew followed sitting next to her.

"You know just got into character." He replied dismissively. Caroline looked at him strange, not believing him.

"Andrew." She said. "I know you are hiding something."

"What would I be hiding?" He questioned leaning back on the sofa and turning on the tv. Caroline snatched the remote out of his hands and then she turned the tv off.

"Don't lie to me; it is inhumanely impossible to say that kind of story and look like you really mean it with out practice." She scolded. Andrew sighed before sitting up and turning towards her to give her a quick kiss. He then pulled away looking into her now shocked eyes.

"That story was the truth, I have had a crush on you since I saw you that night. I was actually telling the truth." He answered. Caroline kept staring at him, not knowing what to do now. He had just admitted feelings that he had felt for her since she was a sophomore, and she had been kissing him all night, she wouldn't want to send him any mixed signals. Before she even had enough time to answer, her phone went off. She shut her eyes, mentally thanking the phone before giving him an apologetic look. She stood up and she walked towards her phone checking the ID.

**Klaus**

Her phone read; she took in a breath before declining the call and walking into the living room again.

"Not important." She spoke shaking her phone. She then took a seat next to Andrew again thinking of a way to not hurt his feelings. She did once had a crush on him but that was up until he left, he was always Elena's cute brother that would never even take the time to notice her. Now she knows all that was just lies; she did have a chance with him and she blew it just because of her insecurities. Just when she was going to speak her phone went off again. She rolled her eyes looking at the collar ID once more.

**Klaus**

She declined the call again and then she looked up to Andrew.

"What were we talking about?" She inquired. Andrew shook his head.

"Nothing, you should answer that call—it must be important." He responded leaning back on the couch again and taking the remote from her hands. Caroline let out a loud breath bringing his attention.

"Look Andrew-" Her phone interrupted. She then grabbed her phone deciding that it was now better to answer the phone. She slid her finger across her screen and then she answered.

"What?"

"Um-I'm sorry miss for bothering but there is a guy passed out at the bar and I need you to come and pick him up." A guy answered.

"What? Who? How do you know me?" She began to ask.

"He was calling your number over and over again until he passed out. I believe your name is Caroline." He replied. Caroline was in shock; why was Klaus passed out at a bar?

"Which bar is it?" She questioned.

"Clemity." He answered. Caroline stood there for a second or two; they were there that night. He must have stayed when she had left with Andrew. Did he actually drink that much because she was with Andrew the whole night and she didn't even pay attention to him? Somehow she thought and felt this was all her fault.

"I'll be there, just take care of him please." She responded before hanging up.

"Andrew, I'm sorry but I have to help out a friend. I'll be right back." She stated standing up and grabbing her purse.

"Yeah a friend as in Klaus." He answered bluntly. Caroline stopped at his tone.

"Look Andrew, you are a great guy and super sexy but I'm not ready to move on. I know that Klaus had done a horrible and messed up thing but I still have feelings for him—and strong ones. I don't want to hurt your feelings and I want to keep talking to you as always." She expressed. Andrew sat up and he turned to look at her. He mentally kicked himself for letting his emotions take control of him.

"I'm sorry for saying that." He apologized as he stood up. "I just thought that I would have a chance with you now, but its fine. I guess I needed this closure to move on, right?" He asked getting closer to her.

"Of course Andy, and I will always love you, but like a sexy brother." She joked embracing him into a hug. Andrew laughed.

"A brother you have french kissed with." He teased. Caroline nudged him playfully before smiling at him. She sure missed these moments with him.

"We will talk later, now my very drunk friend needs assistance." She announced turning around to grab her coat.

"Just don't be too careful with him! Remember what he did Carebear." He called out. Just when Caroline had heard that nickname she stopped. He hadn't called her that since the first time she saw him at the University; after that he just called her Caroline. She quickly turned to face him.

"You called me Carebear." She whispered. "I missed that Spider man!" She exclaimed embracing him once more into a bear hug.

"Wow spider man—long time since someone has ever called me that—to come and think of it, it was only you who called me that." He stated.

"Yeah and you were the only one that called me Carebear." She replied with a warm mile. "Now, I really do have to go, but we do still need to talk spider man! I have missed you so much!" She expressed.

"ok Carebear." He replied waving at her. Caroline giggled before she left the apartment in a rush.

* * *

Caroline quickly entered the club as they were about to close. She speed walked up to the bar.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Klaus." She told one of the bartenders. She felt like she was a mother coming to pick up her son from school because he got in trouble.

"Oh yeah, we seated him on one of the booths. Follow me." He said walking away. Caroline took in various breathe before following. She then got the sight of Klaus' boots that were hanging out from a booth.

"Klaus!" She called out. He suddenly sat up looking extremely drunk. Looks like he can't control his liquor. "Come on. I'm here to take you home." She informed grabbing his hand and trying to pick him up.

"Caroline! You are here!" He exclaimed standing up and taking her into a hug. "I wanted to hug you like this since a long time ago." He then smelled her hair, freaking her out a little. "Vanilla." He purred.

"Ok—you are clearly drunk and in need of some water. Come on let's go." She urged pulling away. Klaus smiled widely showing off his dimples.

"You know you are amazing! I don't deserve you but I do deserve you. Do you understand me?" He asked looking at her strange. Caroline chuckled at his words as she began to drag him out of the club.

"Thank you." She replied waving her hand for a taxi. One quickly stopped and then she opened the door gesturing for him to get in.

"Get in." She demanded. Klaus shook his head.

"Ladies first." He slurred. Caroline rolled her eyes but she got in nevertheless. He then followed along in his own way which caused him to fall. Caroline covered her mouth to avoid the laugh that was about to come but it was too funny so she failed. Klaus just chuckled at his clumsiness.

"Well I miscalculated." He stated getting up and going in the cab carefully. This time he was somewhat successful since he was about to fall again but Caroline caught him before he fully hit the ground.

"Klaus, you seriously need to stop drinking like this. You are going to get your self killed!" She scolded.

"Stop avoiding me and just take me back Caroline." He replied. Caroline sighed as she gave the driver the directions to his apartment. During the ride she tried to ignore his stare and his proximity; she wanted to give in so bad but then what would all the revenge and the drama been for, just for fun? She needed to be sure that his feelings for her were real and not just some whim.

"We are here." The driver announced. Caroline paid the fair amount and then she opened the door getting off. Klaus copied her movements but as he had trouble getting in, he had trouble getting out. His foot got stuck with something inside the cab and he was struggling to get out. Caroline chuckled lightly before helping him. After all the long elevator ride and the multiple falls from Klaus, they finally arrived to his apartment. Just when they entered Klaus groaned grabbing her by the waist and bringing her closer.

"Why were you pretending to be with Andrew today? Do you know how much that hurt?" He began to ask as his eyes burned into hers.

"Klaus I was not pretending to be with Andy; we had a thing and we just wanted to live it one more time." She answered trying to pull away.

"I'm so sorry Caroline. I've never felt this horrible in my life! I need you, I need to be near you, to feel you." He whispered as he began to touch her arms down to her hips. Caroline felt goose bumps and shivers go throughout her body.

"Kl-Klaus, you have to understand that you hurt me even more than how I hurt you." She stuttered. "You used me for a bet and that is just a mood killer." She stated pulling away. Klaus growled grabbing her once again.

"Just agree to think about forgiving me because I don't know what I would do if I don't have you back. You are different than other girls; you are everything." He expressed giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Ok Klaus I'll think about it, now you need to sleep." Caroline urged getting out if his grasp once again.

"Can you stay with me? As friends?" He asked giving her the puppy eyes. Caroline rolled her eyes as she walked passed him and towards his hall way. "Which is your room?" She called out opening a room. She noticed all the paintings and sculptures inside, but one specific painting caught her eye. She would definitely ask him about that in the morning...wait! Did she just say in the morning? Was she really thinking of spending the night here? She then closed the door not wanting the painting to choose her destiny for the night.

Klaus then entered the hall way, barely able to hold himself up. He opened a door giving her a smirk.

"My bedroom." He announced. Caroline giggled as she walked in with Klaus right behind. She quickly went towards the bed to fix it for him to go to sleep. When she turned around her eyes widened at the sight. Klaus had taken the liberty to strip out of his clothes, except his boxer briefs, while Caroline fixed the bed.

"Klaus!" She shrieked. She heard him chuckle.

"I'm clothed in the necessary parts." He stated sitting down on the bed. Caroline shook her head at his childish behavior.

"Just lay down and get some sleep." She ordered ready to cover him up. Klaus shook his head standing up.

"Only if you join me." He conditioned. Caroline scoffed crossing her arms against her chest.

"Klaus, stop it. You are drunk and you need to sleep." She replied. Klaus shrugged as he grabbed her by the waist and he threw her on the bed.

"Easy." He announced.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled.

"Come on, you are just going to sleep, nothing more." He pleaded. Caroline shook her head standing up.

"I can't; Andrew is waiting at the apar-"

"Andrew!" He interrupted clenching his fists. "You choose him over me!" He exclaimed as he looked around for something to punch. Caroline quickly caught up to what he wanted to do so she ran to him touching his balled up fists.

"Relax Klaus—don't do something stupid." She cooed. Klaus pressed his lips.

"Go! Just go to your Andrew! He awaits." He scoffed going to his bed and covering himself up.

"Kl-"

"You don't want to be here, so just go!" He interrupted aggravated. Caroline sighed knowing that he had won that argument. She walked towards his drawer opening a couple of them until she found his Henley shirts and pajama pants. She grabbed one of each before entering his bathroom. Klaus looked confused; his mind wasn't functioning that well so he couldn't make up what Caroline was doing. After a while she came out dressed in his Henley shirt and pants. Even if she was all covered up she still looked sexy.

"Scoot over and don't you dare even think about making the wrong move!" She threatened pointing at him. Klaus only nodded with a goofy smile before giving her some space. She slowly climbed into bed pulling the covers on top of her.

"Good night." She stated turning off the table lamp. She then felt a strong arm cover her abdomen. "Klaus." She whispered.

"Just let me relish this for when I wake up and you are gone." He said against her neck. Caroline was about to object but then she thought that it wasn't bad if they cuddled because he was correct, she will be gone by the time he wakes up.

**A/N: Sooo? Cheesy? Romantic? Terrible? How about the nicknames? Tell me what you think on the box below that says Review here...I think hahah**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Love triangles everywhere!

**A/N: Thank you all for your reviews! I HAVE CHANGED SOME PARTS SO READ THEM AGAIN! ONLY IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT s: I'm really sorry for the people that didn't want me to change the story and thank you by the way, but I do feel like I rushed into things and besides I didn't even put a flashback or the scene so it was kind of confusing for some people and I'm sorry for that as well. Don't worry for the people that did want the oral sex involved in the story, there will be some scenes with Andrew. Just keep reading and find out...**

**Klaroline-teenwolf- I'm sorry for making you feel like that s: It was not my intention ahah; just for the record I feel the same way :(**

**Meredith77- I think you be a little disappointed in this chapter s:**

**Rucky- Don't worry, there is still more groveling from Klaus' part (;**

**Chelsea- Jealous and drunk Klaus haha now that's a story (:**

**Ilovetvd- I know huh?**

**Ethereal Prey- Don't worry the panda will be coming soon haha (;**

**brighteyescoldheart- I think you'll like this chapter**

**Guest- I'm so happy you liked it :D**

**Justine- I just simple love your comments! You are awesome! You always review and I love that (: So because of that; this story is dedicated to you!**

Caroline stood there laying thinking of the mess she had gotten into. She shouldn't have stayed there, she should have left when she had the chance. If Klaus saw her laying there next to him in the morning he will just think that she already forgave him, which was a lie. She still felt some hate towards him for doing that bet and she couldn't forgive him that easy.

She then decided that it would be better to leave before she actually fell asleep. She slowly grabbed his arm removing it from her abdomen as she crawled out of bed making the best effort to not make a sound. When she had gotten out, she turned to check if he was still sleeping; she let out a breath of relief when she found out that he was. She then went towards the bathroom to change back into her dress. After a few minutes she walked out leaving the clothes in its correct drawer before leaving his apartment quietly.

When she was out she decided to call Andrew to come and pick her up because she didn't trust taxi drivers after 12 am and she felt kind of scared being in the taxi alone. She dialed his number quickly, it rang 3 times before he finally answered.

"Yeah?" He answered sounding sleepy. Caroline mentally slapped herself not thinking about his current situation.

"Um-I'm sorry for waking you up Andy." She apologized. Andrew chuckled lightly.

"No problem Carebear, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Can you pick me up?" She questioned.

"What happened with—Klaus?" He sounded a little disgusted at saying Klaus' name. He had said that he was ok and that he had his closure with her just because he didn't want to lose her as a friend, but in reality he still had strong feelings towards her.

"He finally fell asleep and I don't want to take a taxi this time of night. I get the creeps. Can you come and pick me up?" She questioned.

"I'll be right there, text me the address." He replied.

"Ok." She stated before hanging up. She then quickly typed in the address sending it to Andrew.

* * *

"Thank you so much." Caroline said as she entered the car.

"You know you can count on me whenever you need, right?" He asked looking at her. Caroline smiled softly before nodding.

"Yes I know, just like old times." She answered. They stood there for some time, lost in each others eyes until Andrew sneezed causing Caroline to giggle. 'Good way to ruin the moment.' He thought as he drove off.

After passing some streets they finally came to Elena's building. They both got off and they went up to the apartment having small conversations about their memories. When they finally arrived to the apartment they noticed a very drunk Tyler outside the door. He was knocking on the door while calling 'Caroline!'.

"Tyler!" She hissed going to shut him up. "What the fuck man?!" She exclaimed opening the door.

"I-I nee-d to spe-ak with you-" He eyed Andrew before looking at Caroline again. He semi covered his mouth getting closer to her. "In private." He whispered. Andrew of course heard that but he didn't give it much of importance.

"I'll leave you two to talk." He said. "Goodnight Carebear." He stated giving her a kiss on the cheek. Tyler gasped.

"Care—Carebear?-wait he's spider man, your platon—platonic love!" Tyler exclaimed pointing at Andrew.

"Tyler!" Caroline yelled angry at his revelation. That was meant to be a secret.

"Platonic love?" He asked with a smirk, pleased with the new found information. Caroline was now red as a tomato as she glared at Tyler.

"Whoops!" Tyler expressed looking innocent. Caroline took various breaths before turning to look at Andrew.

"Give me a moment with Tyler please." She said leaving the 'platonic love' talk for later.

"We need to talk." He replied. Caroline nodded feeling nervous. "Ok then I'll be in the guest room when you finish." He informed leaving them alone. Caroline then grabbed Tyler by the ear and she dragged him all the way to her bedroom. Tyler just kept saying 'Ow, ow, ow!'.

"If this is a new way to get me into bed—it sucks." Tyler stated rubbing his ear. Caroline scoffed as she closed the door.

"Are you an idiot! What are you doing here!?" She exclaimed looking at him with hate. Tyler smirked as he went to 'sit' on Caroline's bed which was more like a fall.

"I came for two reasons." He began as he lifted a finger up. "1. I need to tell you something and-" He lifted another finger up. "2. I want—you ba-back." He slurred. Caroline rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms against her chest.

"Ok Tyler how many times am I going to have to tell you that I don't love you anymore. You are noth-"

"Just listen." He interrupted. "It will be worth it when you hear it."

"And what will that be?"

"I saw a special someone acting indecent in a club this night." He said.

"What are you saying Tyler?" She asked annoyed by the fact that he was in her bedroom.

"Klaus was in Clemity kissing a girl that wasn't you." He replied. At the moment she heard 'kissing' she was almost dead. Her breath hitched and then all these images of Klaus kissing a mysterious girl came into her thoughts. She closed her eyes as she shook those images away from her head.

"Your lying." She spit out. Tyler shrugged.

"I knew you would say that-" He said as he dug into his pocket taking his phone out. "-that is why I took a video." Caroline's heart rate began to increase as she got closer to Tyler's phone, afraid that what Tyler was saying was the truth. "Take a look."

Caroline grabbed the phone and then she pressed play. She let out a breath of relief and then she began to laugh. "You are pathetic." She spat out throwing his phone on his lap. "That is not Klaus—you sure are drunk. That's Kol, his brother, kissing Bonnie." And just when she said it she quickly grabbed the phone out of his lap looking at the phone carefully. "Its Bonnie! What the fuck?!" She exclaimed confused. Tyler groaned aggravated since his plan didn't work. He then snatched his phone from Caroline's hands as he stood up.

"Tyler send me that video!" She exclaimed. If she was going to accuse Bonnie of something, she certainly needed prove or else she would just deny it.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I said so." She stated through her gritted teeth, not having much patience with him.

"If you have sex with me." He suggested grinning like a moron. Caroline made a disgusted face taking a step away from him.

"I'm not going to have sex with you Tyler!" She expressed.

"Then you won't have the video." He challenged showing her the phone. Caroline acted fast running towards him to take the phone away from him and since he was drunk he didn't react until she had the phone in her hands.

"What were you saying?" She questioned.

"Caroline give me my phone back." He demanded getting closer to her.

"Andrew!" She yelled. "Andrew!"

"Caroline, give me the phone!" He exclaimed a little more angrier. Caroline ran away from him waiting for Andrew to come and help her. If there was one thing she knew very well from Tyler was that when he was drunk he could be very violent.

"What's wrong Care!?" Andrew asked as he barged into the room.

"Leave!" Tyler yelled at Andrew. Caroline took that liberty to quickly send the video to her phone.

"Tyler—here have your phone back." She handed the phone back to him. "Now leave and don't ever come back here."

"That was your last chance to come back to me Caroline and you blew it. Good luck with your lonely and pathetic life." He spat, storming out of the room and the apartment with a slam of the door. Caroline just scoffed as she fell on her bed.

"He is such a headache." She groaned. Andrew then sat next to her.

"Can we talk now about what Tyler had said?" He asked nicely. Caroline sighed thinking that she would have to talk to him sooner or later and she really preferred sooner.

"What would you like to know?" She questioned like if she didn't know what it was.

"Tyler had said that I was your platonic love—since when?" He inquired looking at her. Caroline felt her cheeks go red.

"It was the same night you began to feel something for me. I always wanted something to happen between the two of us, it was a wish I had but I was certain that you didn't feel the same way. I then began to see you as Elena's sexy older brother." She giggled. "Almost everyone knew the liking I took in you, but they all told me the same thing which was that since you were older that you would never look at me in that way that I wanted. That's why I just tried to become great friends with you." She explained. Andrew looked down shaking his head.

"I can't believe it." He expressed with a small chuckle. "This is just my luck." He stated with a sad tone. Caroline licked her lips as she placed her hand on his back. Andrew looked up into her eyes in the instant he felt her hand on his back.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"So, you have no feelings towards me, whatsoever?" He asked with a little hope. Now it was Caroline the one looking at the ground. She didn't know how to answer his question; if she said she felt nothing towards him that would be a complete lie. She still felt that crush that she had, it made her feel like a teenager once again. The only problem would be that if she tells him that she still had that crush, then she is just giving him false hope—at least that is what she thinks.

"I don't know." She answered. Andrew's lips quirked into the smallest of smiles, he still had a small chance with her. An 'I don't know' doesn't mean that she doesn't like him, it just means that she is conflicted with her emotions.

"Can you at least tell me that I have a small chance with you?" He questioned looking at her profile. Caroline sighed raising her head to look at him.

"I can't answer that question Spidey—I'm confused and I just need some rest." She replied with an apologetic look. Andrew gave her a firm nod with a small smile.

"Ok good night Carebear." He said and just when he was about to give her a goodnight kiss on her cheek, Caroline turned instead capturing his lips with hers. If Andrew was surprised by her action, he was pretty good at not showing it. They kept kissing for a moment until Caroline pulled away covering her mouth with wide eyes.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it." Andrew interrupted with a smirk. Caroline shook her head as she paced back and forth.

"You need to leave." Caroline stated. "I'm sorry." She said again. Andrew looked down inhaling a deep breath before standing up and going towards the door.

"Goodnight." He said behind him.

"Night." Caroline responded as she rushed to grab her phone. She felt guilty now because she kissed Andrew without being an act. She voluntarily kissed him and not the decently; what was she thinking!? She liked Klaus and only him, Andrew is just the passed, she once had a crush on him but now it's over...at least that is what she hopes. She couldn't lie, the kiss was good and that is why she had to stop. She felt like she was cheating on Klaus for some reason and she couldn't bare the thought of him being mad at her for this.

She finished her text message and then she went to bed, still feeling a little confused of the whole new situation she was in.

* * *

Klaus woke up with a massive headache, the light coming in from his bedroom window was bugging him to death. He couldn't quite remember what had happened last night. He then build enough strength to get up from the bed to go and close the curtains. Once he had done that he went straight to his bathroom, wanting to clean his face with cold water to wake him up. Just when he entered his bathroom he stepped on something odd. He slowly looked down taking a closer look at the fabric he had stepped on; to his surprise it was a black lace bra. In that instant he let the bra fall as if it had burned him.

He quickly washed his face and then he looked at the fabric again. He had to make sure that what he was looking at was real; did he have a one night stand? No, he couldn't have because if he did then Caroline would never forgive him now. He walked out of the bathroom slowly trying to look at any changes; he noticed that everything looked normal and there weren't anymore clothes on the floor. So what was a bra doing in his bathroom?

He then caught sight of his phone, a green light was blinking indicating that he had missed calls or messages. He quickly grabbed it trying to see if he had any clues of what happened last night. He had several missed calls from Elijah and Kol and he had some text messages from Caroline. He dismissed Elijah's and Kol's missed calls and he went straight to Caroline's text messages.

**Caroline:**

**Fine, we can go out to**

**lunch as friends. Call me**

**if you still want to go.**

**Received at 2:45 am**

**Caroline:**

**I forgot my bra in**

**your bathroom. I will go**

**for it like at 12 when I go for**

**lunch. **

**Received at 6:56 am**

Klaus quickly looked at his phone's clock to find out that it was 11:23. He only had a couple of minutes to shower and get ready until Caroline stopped by. If he wanted to have lunch with her he would need to act fast. He typed in his replyand then he left towards his bathroom to take a quick shower.

* * *

Caroline was in her office working in her latest design for the fashion show when she heard her phone go off. She let her pencil down and then she picked her phone up, opening the message.

**Klaus:**

**Don't go to lunch**

**without me (;**

**Received at 11:24 am**

A smile spread across her face at the message. Even if she was still pissed at him, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach at the thought of having lunch with him. The only problem was that Andrew had already asked her out to lunch, she never really replied but she was planning on going with him either way. She then slouched on her chair with a loud groan.

Anna then entered her office with what she hoped was a caramel latte in her hand. "You looked stressed so I took the liberty to get you a caramel latte." She stated placing the cup on Caroline's desk.

"You are the best!" Caroline expressed reaching for the cup.

"I know—now can you tell me why you are this stressed? I know its Monday but you look horrible—no offense." Anna said taking a seat. Caroline chuckled lightly.

"Well first of all, I haven't slept and I'm just dying." She replied. "Then there is Tyler to deal with, and Klaus and Andrew."

"Wait whose this Andrew guy?" She asked.

"He's Elena's older brother, my platonic love from high school. I just found out that he likes me as well." She responded with a fake smile.

"Oh and you think that will ruin what you have with Klaus?" She inquired.

"No because things between Klaus are already ruined." She scoffed. Anna made a confused look at her sudden anger. "Oh I forgot to fill you in. Klaus only dated me because of a bet." She spit out.

"Shut up!" Anna expressed sitting up straight. "Oh no he didn't!"

"Yeah, but then he said that he called it off which he did because everyone told me about that but I just can't forgive him that easily. He hurt me terribly and just like Tyler I can't forget those kinds of things and just go back to normal." She explained shaking her head.

"Ok I'm lost—he went through with the bet but at last minute he wanted to call it off because he began to feel something for you, or he just simply didn't want to do the bet anymore?" She asked.

"He began to feel something strong towards me and I did a horrible thing too." Caroline said dropping her sight.

"What is it?" She questioned looking at her with curiosity.

"I used Andrew to make him jealous—it was all fun and games until I found out that Andrew did have feelings for me and that kind of triggered my feelings of him and-" She went quiet.

"Did you have sex with him?" Anna asked in total shock. Caroline shook her head.

"No—but I was about to, before he went to bed he was going to give me a kiss good night on the cheek but I kissed him on the lips instead. We kissed for sometime but when i thought we were going to head to something else i had to stop, I felt like I was cheating on Klaus." She stated throwing her head back. "I know I have strong feelings towards Klaus but there is some history with Andrew. I just don't know what to do and now the both of them asked me out to lunch today." She added.

"Look, I know that what Klaus did was the most horrible thing in the world but he did call it off because he grew feelings for you—real and strong ones. You only feel something for Andrew because he was your high school crush and since you know that he likes you as well way deep down inside of you feels like you need to try something with him. Just answer this—what do you feel when you kiss Andrew and when you kiss Klaus? What will you feel if you see Klaus with another girl and you see Andrew with another girl? What does Klaus make you feel and what does Andrew make you feel? It's pretty simple when you think about those things." Anna suggested

"I'll think about that—now go back to work. I'll have my lunch break now." She said standing up. Anna smirked.

"So who are you having lunch with?" She asked. Caroline ignored her question as she grabbed her purse.

"Good bye." She responded instead and then she opened the door.

"Oh Caroline-" She called. "Thank you for cleaning your act up. Get ready for this Friday!" Anna squealed. Caroline chuckled giving her a nod before leaving.

"She is totally going with Klaus." Anna whispered to herself before going back to her desk.

* * *

Klaus was drinking a Tylenol when he heard a knock on his door. He checked his watch and noticed it was 12:24 pm. He smirked before walking towards his door and opening it.

"Good afternoon love." He answered. He noticed her outfit. "You look ravishing by the way." He complimented. Caroline blushed lightly as she entered his apartment.

"This is only my work clothes." She replied.

"Well, I would like to see you in your work clothes more." He stated in a husky tone.

"Where is my bra?" She asked. Klaus chuckled as he reached his back pocket taking her black lace bra out.

"Here." He wriggled it around his finger. "So are we going to lunch?" He questioned. Caroline walked towards him snatching the bra away from him.

"Actually, I decided to have lunch with a friend instead. We can re-schedule." She answered. Klaus' grin quickly disappeared.

"Andrew?" He growled. Caroline shook her head.

"Bonnie, I see Andrew all day. I already had breakfast with him." She teased. Klaus clenched his fists and pressed his lips.

"Caroline." He breathed out getting near her. Caroline giggled.

"I'm kidding, I barely saw him today." She cleared out. Klaus' face relaxed as he grabbed her by the waist.

"Now that that is cleared out, mind by telling me why your lingerie was in my bathroom?" He asked. Caroline's breath hitched at his close proximity.

"Um—you passed out in the bar and they called me to come pick you up. I did and I took you here; I was going to stay with you but then I decided to leave because I remembered about your sick bet." She spat pushing back.

"That doesn't explain why your bra was laying on my bathroom floor." He stated.

"I had changed into your clothes to be more comfortable but when I changed back I forgot to put my bra back on." She explained with a roll of her eyes. "Now if your done with this inquisition can I leave now?" She asked crossing her arms against her chest.

"Not yet." He said before grabbing her once more and planting a heated but quick kiss. "Now you have permission to go." He whispered touching his nose with hers. Caroline was at lost for words, all she wanted was to kiss him again. And just when she was going to lean in again, Klaus moved away.

"Remember that when you are close to Andrew." He called out before she heard a door close. She stood there wanting more but all she could do now was get out of there before she did something that she would probably regret later.

* * *

"Ok now going into the important stuff." Caroline started. "Mind by telling me why Tyler told me your were at Clemity kissing Kol Mikaelson?!" She questioned. They were both eating lunch at a small cafe.

"What are you talking about Care?" She asked offended. "I'm with Jeremy, I would never cheat on him."

"Are you sure about that?" Caroline questioned taking her phone out.

"I'm positive." She assured. Caroline looked for the video and then she handed the phone to Bonnie.

"Explain that then." Caroline said as she watched Bonnie's eye's grow wide. She looked up to see Caroline.

"Where did you get this?" She asked.

"Tyler was trying to black mail me saying that it was Klaus but once I saw it I knew it wasn't. That's when I noticed you kissing someone else than Jeremy." Caroline replied taking the phone.

"You can't tell anyone—please. I was just drunk and I had a fight with Jeremy, so I wanted to get even." She stated covering her face with her hands.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"It was something stupid actually—I caught him flirting with a co-worker of his. I got extremely jealous so I decided to go with you guys to the club. When I arrived I found out that you had already left with Andrew—which by the way we need to talk about that as well—and I felt like a third wheel to Damon and Elena so Kol arrived. We danced, drank and the next thing I knew we are kissing." She explained.

"So I take it that you are not going to talk about this to Jeremy?" She asked. Bonnie sighed.

"I don't want him to know, but I think I need to tell him right?" She questioned as her eyes began to tear up.

"You have to, if you want to do the right thing. I mean wouldn't you want to know if something like that happened with Jeremy?" Caroline asked.

"I guess you are right." Bonnie stated running her hand through her hair. "Now, explain why you were with Andrew your platonic love like since forever?"

"Oh—um that's kind of a long story Bon." Caroline replied.

"I know that Klaus dated you for a bet and then he called it off because he began to feel something real towards you now just add to that." Bonnie suggested.

"Wow—you are really up to date." Caroline complimented.

"Well we didn't just kiss, we also had a decent conversation." Bonnie said with a small shrug.

"So, I wanted to avenge Klaus for doing that stupid bet and Andrew wanted to help me so we acted like we were together for the night. The thing is that when we went home I found out that Andrew had feelings for me the same time I had for him." She explained.

"Shut the fuck up! Are you serious?!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"I know, same thing I felt when I found out. So now I'm between two loves. Old one and new one and I don't know what to do." She groaned.

"I would help but I'm having problems with my relationship so I wouldn't know how to make your situation better." Bonnie said.

"Thank you anyway—Anna kind of helped me. She told me some questions I should as myself about the two guys. I'm going to try them, I mean it won't hurt anyone." Caroline stated taking a drink of her ice tea.

"Does 'Lena know about this?" She asked. Caroline shook her head.

"No, and to tell you the truth, I'm kind of afraid of her finding out." Caroline answered.

"Yeah she could sometimes get really scary." Bonnie added taking a bite of her hamburger.

"I just hope that what I have with Andrew is just some whim of mine and nothing real because I will lose it." Caroline expressed. Bonnie chuckled.

"You will lose it because you will have two hot guys after you. That is some girls dreams Care; you are living the dream." Bonnie joked with a goofy smile.

"No I'm not. I'm in living a total nightmare because if I go with Klaus then Spidey won't ever talk to me again, and if I go with Andy then I will lose Klaus' friendship." She remarked. "I hate this."

"Just relax Care and try to fix your issues with Klaus because maybe you only have these so called 'feelings' towards Andrew because he was your high school crush and because you are having problems with Klaus. Maybe when you are in good terms with Klaus, your situation gets a little easier." Bonnie realized.

"That is what Anna said—and maybe you are both right so I'm going to calm down and get my fashion show ready because I only have a week left." She informed Bonnie.

"Oh that's right! You are going to be one of the models showing off one of your designs. Am I getting an invite?" She asked.

"Of course I have already sent the invitations last week." Caroline replied with a grin. Her phone suddenly went off; Caroline rolled her eyes as she got it out again answering it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"How's your lunch with Bonnie?" Klaus asked.

"It's going great—what do you want?" She went right to the point.

"Well, I just received the most interesting invitation." He replied. Caroline's eyes widened, she had forgotten that she had invited him as well.

"And?" She said sounding indifferent.

"I'll be attending, just so you know." He responded. "Have my seat reserved at the front, I want to have a perfect view."

"I'll see what I can do, now I have to hang up." She stated.

"Ok, but remember we are having lunch tomorrow in the afternoon." He refreshed her memory.

"Yes, absolutely. Bye Klaus have a nice day." She said before hanging up on him. Bonnie stared at her with a smirk.

"Your new love awaits." She taunted. Caroline rolled her eyes as she got her wallet out.

"Don't push it Bennett." Caroline retorted. Bonnie laughed digging her wallet as well.

"Just having a little fun." She defended.

"Yeah that is what you were doing." She stated sarcastically. "I had a nice lunch Bon, we should do this more often." Caroline added standing up.

"I know, it was a long time since we had our girl talk." Bonnie replied giving her a hug.

"We should do this every Monday and at the same Cafe." Caroline suggested. Bonnie thought about it for a while and then she nodded.

"That sounds perfect to me." She answered walking along side with Caroline to get out.

"I'll see you later bye Bon." Caroline said and then she went towards her car.

* * *

Caroline entered her office to find a huge basket with flowers, sweets and some papers inside. She quickly went out again and she looked at Anna.

"Um—from who is that basket from?" She asked her. Anna shrugged.

"A delivery boy just came up with the basket saying that it was for you and that it was from a secret admirer." She answered standing up. "But we should find out!"

"I think I can do this myself Anna but thank you." Caroline said stopping her. Anna nodded and then she went back to her desk. Caroline slowly walked into her office once again and she went straight to the basket. There were yellow roses with a box shaped panda candy box and a rolled up piece of paper.

She smiled at seeing the panda box and the roses smelled so good. She then grabbed the piece of paper trying to figure out from who the basket was from.

_Caroline,_

_I hope that with this basket you can reconsider you seating for me. I also hope that with this you don't bail on our lunch for tomorrow. I'm looking forward to it and I'm looking forward to seeing your designs in the fashion show._

_Love,_

_Klaus_

Caroline shook her head with a goofy smile. He was so good at getting her to forgive him, its getting harder to hate him and be mad at him. She then pressed a button on her desk phone.

"Anna." She called.

"Yes."

"Can you bring me vase with water?" She asked.

"I'll bring it right away." She answered. In a second Anna was in the office with a vase filled with water.

"That was quite fast." Caroline complimented.

"I had it ready." She replied with a shrug. "So who was this secret admirer?" She asked placing the yellow roses in the vase. "These are beautiful."

"I know right and they smell twice as good." Caroline exclaimed. Anna went closer catching a whiff of them.

"Who gave you these?" She asked again.

"Bring your clip board and the seating chart from my guests of the fashion show." Caroline ordered. Anna rolled her eyes knowing that was dodging the question but she obliged nevertheless. A few seconds later she was back with the clip board.

"What do you need with the seating chart?" She questioned.

"Place Klaus in the front row please." She said touching the roses. Anna smirked eying her.

"So it was Klaus." She stated making the arrangement.

"Just do as I say and go back to work." Caroline said with a small smile.

"Yes it was Klaus." Anna remarked. "You know, I'm rooting for you two to end up together." Anna added.

"And why is that?" She asked.

"I don't know, he just feels like a better guy for you." She shrugged leaving her office.

"She might be right." Caroline whispered to herself as she admired the roses once again.

**A/N: So! Some love triangle happening here! I hope you don't get mad about this pairing, I just want to add as much drama as I can, I mean if you like it. Tell me in the reviews and if you read this note write 'panda' at the end of your review. I need to know who keeps reading these things. **

**REVIEW!**


	10. AN

**PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT!**

**I have changed some parts of the last chapter. Read it again please and review if you like it now. s:**


	11. Fashion show

**A/N: Thank you all to those who reviewed and gave me their opinion about the whole Andrew and Caroline incident. ****I'm so sorry for not updating but I wasn't inspired after the whole dispute of the oral sex thing. I don't know why but I lost my inspiration, thankfully I got it back and I will be updating more often.**

"Watch out—another set of roses inside." Anna warned with a small chuckle. Caroline stopped next her desk.

"From who?" She asked.

"Its Andrew this time." She answered. It was Thursday and all she had been doing was go to lunch with either Klaus or Andrew, or just receive baskets of flowers. Its like they both were in a competition to win her heart; the thing was that she already knew who the owner was.

"Thank you Anna." She said with a lazy tone before going in her office. The good thing was that it was only flowers this time, the other time he sent a giant teddy bear with lilies attached to the bears hand. She grabbed the roses and then she went to call Anna in.

"What's up boss?" She asked as she entered Caroline's office.

"Can you just take these flowers and place them in the workers launch. I have enough in my office, if I receive more I'm sure that my office won't look like an office anymore, it will look like a garden." She complained handing the flowers to Anna.

"Well you should talk to your lovers." Anna suggested receiving a death glare from Caroline.

"I know I have to do that, but I'm too stress to think about them as well. The fashion show is tomorrow and I still need to pick one more outfit to model." She stated looking at the designs. Anna let the flowers down and then she walked around Caroline's desk to be next to her.

"Which ones have you picked?" She questioned looking at the elegant dress designs.

"Um—well I have picked these-" She gestured to 5 different designs.

"You will look so hot in these! Klaus will not be able to look at the other models." Anna complimented.

"And that is why you need to pick this design." Anna added grabbing a design.

"Sure you would pick a design where I use less clothing." Caroline said while rolling her eyes. Anna chuckled.

"I have to pick the best design for you to wear in front of Klaus." Anna defended.

"Ok, I think you have helped enough—now you can leave and continue with your work." Caroline stated gathering all the designs into one pile.

"Fine, if you need me I'll be at my desk." She said as she walked away.

"I know where you will be Anna." Caroline added with a small chuckle. Her phone then went off alerting her that someone was calling her. She dug in her purse before answering the phone.

"Hello."

"Good afternoon, love."

"Good afternoon, Klaus." She answered with a goofy smile.

"I just called to inform you that I'm walking into your buildings elevator. I called to know if you were free for my visit?" He asked.

"Um-" She took a look at her schedule. "-yeah, I have some time."

"Fantastic! See you in a few." He said before hanging up. Caroline looked down on her desk and then she smiled to herself. 'Yep she was falling more in love with Klaus.'.

"Caroline, Klaus is here, can he go in?" Anna asked through the phone.

"Yes, let him in." She insisted while fixing her hair. With in seconds, Klaus was standing at the entrance with a huge grin on his face.

"Hello, love." He greeted. Caroline smiled back standing up.

"Hi, take a seat." She gestured towards the empty chair. Klaus gave her a firm nod before walking towards the chair and taking a seat.

"I just came to ask you out for lunch, if it is a good time, of course." Klaus asked sitting up.

"Oh—um," Caroline scratched her head as she analyzed her desk filled with stuff to do. "-um, I'm sorry Klaus. I can't—I have lots of stuff to do before tomorrow's fashion show." She said apologetically.

"Its ok, I had an idea that that would be your answer." He joked giving her a small chuckle. Before Caroline could talk again, she heard a knock on the door.

"Excuse me-" She told Klaus. "Come in!" She called out. Anna peaked her head in with a displeased look on her face.

"Caroline, you have another visitor." Anna said.

"Who?" She asked.

"Andrew." Anna answered. Klaus' fists clenched involuntarily.

"Should I let him in, or tell him that you are occupied?" She asked. Caroline thought for a second before answering to that. She knew that she had been spending some time with Klaus but she was sure that she hadn't said 'I accept your apology' to Klaus, which means that she is still kind of mad at him for the whole bet thing.

"Let him in, I need help from my guest of honor." Caroline answered with a small smile. She had placed him as her guest of honor when Elena had said that the would be visiting. She never thought that her whole weekend would have happened. She still thought of him as just a very good friend and nothing else. She knew it was wrong, but she felt a something for Andrew but she couldn't quite place it.

"Carebear!" He exclaimed entering the office. He suddenly stopped as he saw Klaus sitting down in front of her. "Why is he here? Do you need me to kick him out?" He began to ask.

"No, need for that Andy, Klaus is always welcomed here." She answered offering a small smile.

"Are you sure?" He insisted.

"You heard the lady, I'm always invited to come." Klaus retorted having enough of Andrew for a day. Since the day he saw them kissing he just couldn't stand seeing Andrew with out punching him straight in the face. The only thing that did hold him back was Caroline and her thoughts of him. He wanted her to think that best of him since the whole bet ordeal.

"Klaus, it was so nice for you to stop by and to invite me to lunch-"

"He invited you to lunch?" Andrew interrupted. "I came here to invite you to lunch." He added pointing at himself.

"Thank you to the both of you, but I have so much work today and I can't ditch to go have lunch with either of you." Caroline replied.

"It's fine sweetheart, I'm looking forward to seeing you walk down the runway." He stated seductively. Caroline blushed for a bit until she heard Andrew clear his throat.

"Me too—Carebear." He added before smirking. Klaus then stood up.

"Well, I leave you to do your job. I will keep in touch." He said walking towards her and placing a quick kiss on her cheek. "Bye."

"B-bye." She stuttered after feeling his soft lips on her cheek.

"I'll leave you too. I'll see you at home." He expressed doing the same as Klaus. After they both left, she heard her phone buzz. She quickly picked it up to find that it was Klaus.

**Klaus:**

**I hope that you are done**

**with your little sex whim with Andrew,**

**it would be a shame to see**

**that pretty little face of his, all **

**beaten up (;**

**Received at 12:30 pm**

Caroline scoffed playfully before answering.

**Caroline:**

**Like if I'm ever going to let you**

**lay a finger on him (;**

**Sent at 12:32 pm**

She giggled at her response, she knew that with that answer, he would certainly call to check if she was joking or saying the truth. And in due time, her phone began to ring, alerting her that she had an incoming call. She smirked to herself before picking up.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Was that some joke?" He asked, letting his anger show.

"I don't know—was it?" She played with him.

"Caroline, don't tempt me. I know where he is at this time. I can easily mess up his whole face." Klaus claimed. Caroline giggled.

"I'm just teasing Klaus—and to answer your question, I'm done with my sex whim but I'm not done with him. I still have some feelings to sort." She replied with a small shrug.

"You are signing his death sentence sweetheart. I don't like to share what is mine." He retorted with jealousy and anger. Caroline took in a deep breath.

"I'm not yours to claim Klaus. I'm no ones ok; I'm not with Andrew but I do have some feelings towards him. I'm sorry that this happened but it all started once you accepted to date me for a bet." She spat.

"Oh but you will be mine, soon." He stated a little more calm.

"Is that so?" She questioned leaning on her desk.

"Yes—I will win you fair and square. I won't use sex since that is my strongest weapon." He bragged.

"Cocky much?" She asked with a small chuckle.

"Very." He answered before hanging up. Caroline didn't know why but she felt really turned on by his tone and his last words. He was going to win her, but fairly and not by getting her into bed with him. He was seriously something, and she was always surprised with every conversation she had with him. He was an interesting guy, that will always keep her wanting more and she didn't know if that was bad or good.

* * *

"We are on in 10 minutes girls!" The manager called out. Caroline was having her make up done, she already had her clothing, hair and heels on.

"Care!" She heard Elena shriek.

"'Lena! You came!" She expressed.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss this for the world! You are going to model Care! That is a very big deal." She said while smiling.

"Yeah I know! I'm so excited.!" Caroline squealed.

"All done." Her make up artist said pulling back. Caroline smiled before standing up and turning to look at Elena.

"So?" She asked. Elena's mouth literally fell open at the sight of her best friend. Caroline wore a black cocktail dress that had a long tail, with silver platform heels. Her hair was pulled into a perfect bun, and she wore black eyeshadow making her blue eyes stand out.

"You look amazing!" She complimented. "I swear, you will be the hottest model out there!" Elena added.

"Flowers for the most beautiful model around." Andrew called out with a bouquet of roses in his hands.

"Spidey, you came!" Caroline said with a soft smile.

"I wouldn't have missed this for the world Carebear." He answered handing her the flowers.

"Yeah, I would like to hear that when you get fired from your job." Elena retorted. "You have been absent way too long Andy—you were suppose to leave 3 days ago." She scolded. Andrew chuckled while putting his arm around Elena.

"Calm down 'Lena, I already called and ask for a few more days. They said yes, and that's why I stayed." He replied. Elena rolled her eyes after she let out sigh.

"Good." She uttered. "Now, lets take our seats, before they take our reservations." She added.

"Yeah, we will see you walking down the run way Carebear. Good luck and smile at the camera." He teased giving her a tight hug before leaving with Elena. Caroline shook her head with a silly smile on her face.

"They just made me more nervous." She whispered to herself and then she sat back down to look at herself in the mirror. She began to smell the flowers when someone tapped her shoulder gently. She jumped startled before turning around to find one of the bouncers in there with a huge basket in his hand.

"A young man handed this basket to me to give to you. His name is Niklaus Mikaelson and he says that he wishes you all the luck in the world and that he will be waiting for you in the back when the show is finished. He states that he has a-" He looks at his hand and then at her. "-a surprise." He finishes. Caroline smiled taking the basket away from his hands.

"Thanks for the message, Alex." She states. Alex gives her one last nod before leaving to attend his duties.

Caroline examines the basket really carefully to find a poster of Ryan Gosling inside, with a DVD of the Notebook, flowers, lots of snickers chocolates, and 4 tickets. She laughed a little as she noticed everything that he had put inside the basket. She remembered that she had told him that her platonic love of celebrities was Ryan Gosling and that she really needed another copy of the movie 'The Notebook' because her copy was already damaged from all the times she had seen it. She had told him that her favorite chocolate was snickers as well and that is why her basket was fill with snickers bars. Just when she was about to see what the tickets were, Anna came stating that the show was about to begin.

"You look so hot!" Anna complimented with a small laugh.

"Thank you Anna, now let's go before this fashion show turns into a fiasco." She joked before hopping of her stool and walking towards the manager.

* * *

"Who would have thought that the blonde clown was a fashion designer slash model." Damon said while taking a seat next to Klaus in the front row.

"No one did Damon." He scoffed trying to ignore him.

"Lets just see how this girl looks in her undergarments." He added. That comment grabbed Klaus' attention.

"What did you say?" He asked looking at Damon.

"You didn't know?" Damon answered his question with a question. "She will also be modeling lingerie and bikinis." He teased. "I'm sure many will be after her."

"Shut it!" Klaus growled almost losing his temper. He couldn't believe that Caroline will be half naked in front of all the men in the room including the pathetic brother of Elena's. Even though he was sure that he has seen her in them, he didn't want to imagine or even watch his face as he sees Caroline walk down the run way with a small amount of clothing.

Then another thought came up to his mind. He hasn't seen her in her under garments and he wasn't planning on seeing it like this. He thought the first time he saw her lingerie on her, was when they were going to have sex, but now this whole fashion show changed everything.

"Nik" He heard Kol call him. "Amazing that Caroline is now a model isn't it?" He teased as well.

"I already went down that road buddy. He's very bitter tonight." Damon intervened.

"I'm not bitter." Klaus spat. "I was just not informed that she was going to be in her lingerie for the fashion show."

"She will be in her lingerie!?" Kol exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Indeed my friend, so take out your camera because we will be taking some pictures." Damon said taking his phone out. Klaus clenched his fists as he shook his head.

"I'd suggest that you put that away unless you want me to do it." He threatened. Damon chuckled as he placed his phone back in his coat.

"Relax Nikky, everything will be fine. Look at the bright side, if you don't get another chance with her and Andrew does, then you will be satisfied in knowing that you have already seen her in her indecent clothing." Damon pep talked. Klaus gave him a fake smile.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I'll make sure that its closed and you wont be too pleased on how I'm planning to do it." Klaus growled.

"Well, well well, won't you look at that. The ex boyfriends and the new one all together to watch the girl that we want." Tyler stated as he approached them. Klaus quickly turned to see him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" He questioned as his anger began to build up.

"Well, I bought a ticket for the show, then Matt told me that he wasn't going, so I took his reserved spot." He explained taking a seat behind Klaus.

"Dude, you look pathetic." Kol commented. "You broke up with her, cheated on her and then kicked her out of the apartment and now you want her back?" He stated more than questioned.

"I just had some insecurities and now I know that the only girl that I want is Caroline. That bitch Jenny was trying to blackmail me in saying that she was pregnant when she wasn't." He replied. Klaus chuckled lightly at remembering the prank Caroline and him did to Tyler.

"She won't want you back." Elena intervened.

"Definitely not." Anna added. "You ruined a month and a half of her fashion sense. You cheated on her, then you brought the girl that she you cheated with to live with you. Are you naturally stupid or do you just act like it?"

"You'd be surprise for what this evening can offer." Tyler replied with a smug grin. Anna turned to look at Elena and then she shook her head.

"Just ignore him, he will eventually go away." She commented before going back stage again. She had seen Tyler walk in and she had to know why and that's why she went up to them.

"Kol, why are _you _here?" Klaus then asked changing subject.

"I got an invite." He answered taking a small card from his coat. Damon snatched it away from his hands. He took sometime to read it and then he nodded.

"Yep he was invited." Damon stated.

"Why?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask Caroline after the show? I was surprised too." He replied taking his seat.

"Can you all please shut up! The show is about to start!" Elena shushed them. Klaus, Kol and Damon all stared at her for a moment before sitting properly and turning their attention to the organizer.

"Thank you all for attending this fashion show. I would like to just inform you all that it wasn't just me who organized this wonderful event but Caroline Forbes did as well. Many designs that you are about to see are made from her and she will be modeling as well. So let's start the show with the one and only Caroline Forbes!" He exclaimed as he turned to the opening from where the models come from. In a moment Caroline appears. She begins to walk down the aisle taking a few stops for the photographers and then taking a full stop at the end.

After she stops another model comes out and does the same as her and the fashion show finally begins. Klaus couldn't tear his eyes from the blonde beauty; he could have sworn that she had winked at him, but then again he was seating in the direction where Andrew was sitting as well.

They listened at the descriptions and everything until the announcer brings the attention for the next attire that the models will be showing.

"Next will be beach wear." He stated and with that Caroline appears wearing a red two piece bikini with a long black cardigan and a beach hat. She wore black open toed heels.

Klaus' eyes widened at the sight and all he could do was just sit still and get hypnotized by her beauty.

"I've seen that quite sometimes." Tyler commented bringing Klaus out of his daze.

"Shut it Lockwood! We don't need that pass information." He spat. Tyler just chuckled in response clearly getting what he wanted from that comment he had made.

"Dude, she's smokin'" Damon whispered closely to Klaus.

"Elena is right there, do I need to say more." Klaus responded. Damon quickly sat up straight at his words and Klaus smiled in triumph.

The fashion show went for another 2 hours or so and then Caroline came out wearing an elegant long silver dress with sparkles. She looked like she was going to receive an award.

"Now, Caroline would like to speak." The announcer said handing the mic to Caroline.

"Good evening." She greeted with a smile. "As you all know, I was one of the models and I would just like to inform you all that everything I wore was made by me, of course some other ones were made by me as well, but it would take lots more time if I called out each model." She said.

"Show time." Tyler whispered as he stood up. Klaus rolled his eyes at his comment and then he turned to see Caroline again.

"I'm so happy that this fashion show was a success and thanks to all of you." She stated looking around the room. "Just so you all know, you can contact our company and you can give us a design you would like and we will be more than happy to do it. All the clothing seen tonight will be on sale online in our website, which is on display on the screen." She turned to look on the screen and then back at the crowd. But before she could speak again someone interrupted her.

"Caroline." He said. She slowly turned around to see Tyler standing there with his hands in his pockets. "You look lovely as always." He stated. Caroline rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"What is he doing there?" Anna asked the manager. "He is not suppose to be up there!" She exclaimed.

"What are you doing here Tyler?" She asked trying to hide how annoyed and angry she is.

"I beg for you to let me speak." He pleaded. Caroline glanced at the conductor and he gave her a nod.

"Fine." She replied. Everyone listened closely to not miss anything he would say.

"I want you to remember the 7 years we spent together. All the love we shared, the laughter even the pain. I want you to know that I was a total jack-ass, excuse my language, for loosing you. I can't emphasize enough how truly sorry I am for cheating on you and I hate my self for doing that." He stated receiving quite some gasps.

"Where are you going with this Tyler?" She asked. Tyler took some steps towards her.

"I have never stopped loving you and its so pathetic that I had to find that out the hard way. If I could go back in time-"

"Which you can't." Caroline interrupted crossing her arms against her chest.

"I know I can't but if I could I would go back in time to stop myself from cheating on you. I'm so so sorry for doing that and causing you so much pain but I have one question to ask you." He stated digging in his coat pocket.

"No, don't do that Tyler." Anna said shaking her head as she watched from behind the curtains.

"What the fuck is he going to do?" Elena asked watching the scene.

"I now know that I want to spend the rest of my life with only one person." He added as he went down on one knee. Caroline quickly placed her hand over her opened mouth as she heard gasps go all around the room.

"The son of a bitch is going to propose!" Anna exclaimed in shock.

"No!" Klaus whispered.

"I'm going to make him pay for this." Elena growled through her gritted teeth. He took out a small blue velvet box opening just a tad bit.

"Caroline Aileen Forbes, will you do me the great honor to be my wife?" He asked looking up into her blue orbs. Caroline was left speechless; this was all she wanted from the beginning and now he was proposing with a huge diamond ring. It was the one she had once told him that she liked when they passed a jewelry store. She couldn't believe he remembered and that he was even paying attention to her.

"Oh god." She whispered as tears began to build up in her eyes. She knew that she wanted to say no but something was keeping her from saying it. Right it was the huge crowd around them. She looked down to see Elena shaking her head, Damon shaking his head and Klaus clenching the seats bars with all his strength. She couldn't say it with all the pressure given to her. Everyone was just gawking at her and waiting for the 'yes' to come out and the kiss and the cheers. She didn't want to disappoint anyone especially people that will sign her clothing line.

"I-" She choked. Tyler gave her a soft smile.

"So, what do you say Careleen?" He asked using the nickname he had for her. She then began to hear "Say yes!" and "Say no!" all around.

"um-" She stuttered removing her hand away from her mouth. "I'm sorry Ty, but I can't. Not after everything we have been through. You broke my heart in so many levels that I wasn't sure that I could be in love again. Marrying you was everything I wanted in life but after hearing that you cheated on me, all those 7 years were erased from my memory. All the love, the laughter and the pain we shared, was magically gone and it all just faded away into the past. I'm sorry but I can't marry you—I can't." She replied before running off back stage. Just when she was away from the crowd, she broke down crying. The first one to get to her was Anna—she didn't even ask anything she just gave her a hug.

"Let it all out Care." She comforted. Caroline kept crying on her shoulder. Tyler may have just humiliated her in front of everyone but he also made her feel like the only girl in the world. He had the guts to propose to her in front of everyone in the fashion show not caring what her answer would be. The proposal was just a reminder of everything they had, all the love. It was also a reminder of his infidelity with Jenny, she just couldn't handle all the pressure at the moment.

"Care!" She heard Elena call out with Bonnie right behind her.

"He shouldn't have done that." Bonnie spat rubbing her back.

"I can't—believe tha-t af-ter everyt—hing he can still break me." Caroline cried out.

"Forget it Care, he doesn't deserve your tear remember." Elena soothed.

"Caroline, please accept." Tyler barged in. Elena pulled Caroline to her back as if protecting her from a villain that wanted to kill her.

"You have done enough you son of a bitch! So fuck off!" Elena spat.

"I didn't-"

"You heard her Lockwood, now leave." Klaus breathed out venomously.

"I'm not going to-" He was cut off by someone's hand connecting with his jaw.

"I saw no one was planning on doing it so I took the honors." Kol answered with a small smile. Klaus gave him a nod before going towards Caroline.

"Carebear!" He heard Andrew call her.

"Spidey." She replied going towards him to get a hug. It was just like old times; every time she was hurt, she would go to him and he would always comfort her.

Klaus stopped as he saw them hugging, there was no use for him to stay if she had him. Kol slowly touched his shoulder.

"Let's go man. You need some drinks." He stated. Klaus stared a little more at Caroline before turning around and going with Kol.

"I want to go home." She said on his chest.

"Let's go Care." Elena answered grabbing her things on the counter.

"Wait." Caroline said pulling away from Andrew. She walked towards her booth and she grabbed Klaus' basket before leaving the place. She would need lots of things from that basket tonight.

**A/N: So what do you guys think?! **

**REVIEW!**


	12. Fun

**A/N: So I know where you all are getting your frustration from, but trust me on this. I know where I'm heading with the story and I hope that you all like this chapter. God knows that these last two weren't my strongest chapters since I didn't get that many positive reviews. The whole Caroline going to Andrew for comfort was because she saw him first, not Klaus. If Klaus had called her she would have gone with him instead; I just wanted to clear that out. I hope that this chapter is to your liking (;**

**shortguy567- good to know that someone is liking the love triangle, thanks for the review (:**

**meredith77- I know and I'm sorry for that part $:**

**Jellybean1218- I have a good feeling about this chapter c:**

**edw123- I'm so sorry for making you hate her, I promise that I will fix it (:**

**En- I so so sorry for irritating you, that was quite the opposite of my intentions s: I hope you don't stop reading this story, I know, well actually, I hope you like this chapter c:**

**Here's the next chapter...**

Caroline, Andrew, Elena, Bonnie and Anna entered the apartment. Caroline didn't even say anything to them, she just walked passed everyone straight to her bedroom. Elena sighed glancing at Bonnie with a worried look.

"I'll handle it." Anna offered but Andrew shook his head.

"I'll talk to her." He said calmly before walking towards Caroline's room. Anna glared at the back of Andrew's head until she heard Bonnie call her.

"Yes?" She answered.

"I said, would you like a ride?" Bonnie asked once again. Anna thought for a while before she nodded.

"Yes, thank you." She replied with a small smile.

"Very well-" Bonnie stated turning to look at Elena. "-call me and let me know how she is doing. The last we want is another month of fashion less Caroline."

"You got that right." Anna commented.

"Of course, I'll just wait until Andrew comes out and then I'll call to inform you both how she is doing." Elena said opening the door.

"Good night 'Lena." Bonnie said before leaving with Anna.

Andrew entered Caroline's room to see her texting on her phone. "How are you?" Andrew asked cautiously, not wanting the water works to begin once again.

"Not good." Caroline confessed. "I was suppose to meet Klaus after the fashion show, and I completely forgot after the whole proposal." She spat. Andrew dropped his sight in disappointment. 'Of course, she would be thinking about Klaus.' He thought.

"I mean, how can he do that!?" She blurted out.

"Excuse me?" He asked walking towards her. Caroline shook her head.

"I can't believe that Tyler would do such a selfish thing. He knew how I felt about proposes and how I wanted someone to propose. Everything was perfect except for the guy." She complained looking up at Andrew.

"I'm sorry he did that." Andrew apologized in behave of Tyler.

"You don't have to, it wasn't your fault. No one knew his intentions." She dismissed dropping her phone on the bed before beginning to walk. Just when she had passed Andrew, he quickly grabs her wrist and he brings her back, capturing her lips with his.

In that instant that she felt his lips she pulled away. "Andrew." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Caroline, I just wanted to kiss you. I want to take all the pain you feel away." He said walking towards her. Caroline took some steps behind.

"Andrew, we need to talk." Caroline uttered. She didn't like where this was going at all. She already knew that she loved Klaus, and she confirmed all that when Andrew kissed her just a few moments ago.

"I don't want to hurt you—but I can't do this." She said gesturing between them. "I knew you were my platonic love when I was a teenager, but that was it. Now I just see you like a brother, an old friend, not boyfriend material." She began to explain.

"So you have been playing me all this time?!" He asked.

"No, not at all. I wasn't dating anyone and I thought I wasn't leading you on. I know we went out for lunch but it was just only as friends and nothing more." Caroline replied.

"I think its time for me to go home." He stated after a long pause before storming out of her room. Caroline flinched at the sound of her door being closed. That was exactly what she was afraid of; now Andrew hates her.

Her phone then started to ring indicating that she had just received a new text message. Caroline took in a deep breath before walking towards her phone and picking it up. She opened the message and it read:

**Klaus:**

**I'm at a bar with Kol.**

**Why?**

**Received at 12:32 am**

Caroline rolled her eyes; she should have known.

**Caroline:**

**Well you had asked to meet me **

**after the fashion show and I**

**was wondering if you still wanted**

**to see me?**

**Sent at 12:33 am**

She stared at her phone for a minute and then her phone buzzed again.

**Klaus:**

**Maybe if you ask me**

**tomorrow (;**

**Received at 12:35 am**

Caroline re-read the message several times, not sure what he really meant so she decided to call him instead. The phone rang a couple of times and then someone answered.

"Klaus Mikaelson's phone, Kol speaking." He answered cheerfully.

"Kol, can I speak with Klaus." Caroline asked as she walked towards the basket. Her eyes quickly shifted to the 4 tickets inside.

"Um, I'm not sure if he's able to speak with you at the moment." Kol answered. Caroline grabbed the tickets reading the titles to know for what they were for.

"Please, I need to speak with him." Caroline said changing her sight to the wall.

"He's drinking the whole bar dry. I don't think it will be a good idea for you to speak with him." Kol stated once more. Caroline sighed.

"Which bar are you at?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but that is confidential." Kol joked.

"Kol, I need to know why Klaus wanted to see me after the fashion show. He must have had something planned and this whole Tyler thing ruined it." She explained examining the tickets very carefully. Two tickets had the title 'Six Flags' and the other two had 'San Diego Zoo'. She suddenly let out a loud squeal, startling Kol.

"What's wrong!?" Kol exclaimed with a worried tone.

"_What happened?_" She then heard Klaus' voice in the background.

"Kol, just tell me where you are. I need to speak with Klaus." She expressed walking towards her purse and placing the tickets in it.

"We are at 'Enjoi'." He replied in defeat. Caroline smiled a little to herself at her victory.

"Thank you Kol, I'll see you in a bit and please, don't give Klaus more liquor." She playfully scolded.

"I'll try." Kol replied before hanging up. Caroline pressed the lock button on her smart phone and then she placed it in her purse as she walked out of her room. Just when she approached the living room she noticed suitcases there. She stared at them with a puzzled look until Andrew appeared with another bag. He didn't even give her a glance as he fixed his stuff.

"Um—are you seriously leaving?" She questioned looking at him with a confused look.

"Yes." He bluntly replied. Caroline rolled her eyes at his tone.

"Are you serious?" She blurted out with a bit of anger.

"Yes." He answered once again without even looking at her.

"Ok, I think I grabbed everything." Elena said entering the living room with a big bag.

"Thanks 'Lena." He said a little bit more happy.

"So, can you tell me why the sudden change of wanting to go?" Elena asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I just received a call stating that I had to be at work by tomorrow morning." He lied offering a small smile. Caroline inhaled a deep breath and then she let it out.

"Well, I hope you had a great stay here, Spidey." Caroline said in a cheerful tone. Andrew gave her a glare before dropping his gaze.

"If you could stop calling me Spidey, or Spiderman, that would be great Caroline." He spit out. Caroline felt this sudden rejection and urge to scream. He was angry with her, but it was not her intention. She still wanted to speak to him, to have everything like it was when they were teenagers and no one knew about their secret crushes.

"Um—sure." Caroline whispered giving him a couple of nods.

"Why?" Elena asked. Caroline's eyes widened as she looked at Andrew's direction.

"I have to go—Klaus issues." She said before walking towards the door.

"Aren't you going to say good-bye to Andy?" She then questioned with a confused tone. She could have sworn that they were nothing but apart the whole time he stayed here.

"Don't worry 'Lena, she's got something more important to do." Andrew spat before he walked towards the guest room. Elena stood their with a puzzled look; before she could even ask anything Caroline opened the door and she left. She did not want to deal with that drama for the night. She knew she would have to tell Elena about the whole thing about Andrew and her, but she decided to put it off until the next day.

* * *

"So—Caroline is,..com-in-g?" Klaus slurred as Kol sat him in a booth.

"Yes, so drink this glass of water." He answered handing him the cup. Klaus shook his head.

"No, I want—I want to...seeee Carolinee." He replied.

"She will be here in a bit Nik, but you have to drink this water." He encouraged. Klaus rolled his eyes before grabbing the glass of water and then taking a long drink.

.

"There—now where is she?" He asked looking around the bar.

"She will-"

"I'm here." Caroline said behind Kol.

"Hey!" Klaus exclaimed moving from where he was seating so that he could get out. "I wanted to see you."

"I'll go bring him another glass of water." Kol said excusing himself from the table. Caroline grinned before taking a seat next to Klaus.

"So you want to take me to Six Flags?" She inquired taking the tickets out. Klaus chuckled before putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh sweetheart, I don't just want to take you to Six Flags-" He paused to hiccup. "-I want to take you around the worrld." He purred near her ear.

"Here's more water." Kol interrupted placing the glass in front of Klaus.

"You know, we should probably take him home. I'll fix him something to eat—something spicy or give him black coffee. That will sober him." She teased slipping out of the booth.

"I'll help—he's not a good drunk." Kol informed taking Klaus' arm.

"I've helped him when he was drunk, I think I can handle him right now." She replied grabbing his other arm. Kol smiled.

"I'll help you up to his car and then you are on your own." Kol offered, helping Klaus go up.

"Hey, I can walk." Klaus scoffed pulling away from them.

"Sure you can." Caroline taunted grabbing his arm again. "At least he can stand."

"Of course I can." Klaus bragged.

"Fine, just be safe with him. He's got a lot of liquor in his system." Kol advised patting Klaus' back.

"I will." She answered with a small smile before she started walking with Klaus right beside her.

"I didn't get the chance to say that you looked absolutely breath taking this evening." Klaus sweet talked. Caroline slightly blushed.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Two things I didn't like were Tyler, and Andrew." He murmured. Caroline stopped in front of his car.

"Tyler was—unexpected." She added. Klaus chuckled digging in his pocket for his keys.

"He was unpleasant." He said shaking his head as he took the keys out. Caroline quickly took them from his hands.

"Just get in." She demanded opening his door.

"Do you realize that-that this was suppose to be my job?" He asked gesturing between him and the door. Caroline rolled her eyes with a goofy smile.

"Yes I know, but you are not in the condition to drive, now get in." She urged. Klaus smirked before taking full advantage of there close proximity and placing a quick but sweet kiss on her lips. Caroline closed her eyes temporarily when she felt his lips on hers, wanting to savor those few seconds. It has been a long time since she has kissed him, and it is killing her.

"Let's go." He whispered before getting inside. Caroline felt her knees grow weak at his tone. Something told her that he had something else planned than going to sleep once he arrives at his apartment.

* * *

"Home, sweet, home." Caroline breaths out as they enter his apartment.

"Its not so sweet if you live here all alone." Klaus muttered taking his coat off and letting it fall down to the floor. Caroline bit her lips from the nerves of being at his apartment once again. She knew that things happened when they were alone and to be honest, she didn't want to move that fast again.

All she could think about was Andrew and how upset he looked when she said that they were only friends. She knows she did wrong by saying that she had some sort of feelings for him, but in reality, it was just 'cause she had a huge crush on him when she was a teenager and because she was fighting with Klaus. She felt vulnerable, something she didn't like to feel, and she just went with the flow with whatever kind of feeling she had, even if it was the smallest.

"I need to take a shower." Klaus informed as he began to unbutton his shirt. Caroline was quickly brought back from her thoughts.

"Um—I'll go make you some black coffee. You took too much to drink and you need to sober up. Then we can talk about the tickets." She explained making her way to his kitchen.

"Don't you want to join me?" He asked seductively, taking his shirt off. Caroline gulped as she stared at his perfect built and tattoos.

"No-" She shook her head closing her eyes. "-just go and shower quick." She demanded before rushing into the kitchen. He was evil, that she was sure of. She was turned on by the way he was taking off his shirt and the way his body looked. "Man! Put it together Caroline." She scolded herself quietly. She then began to look for all the ingredients she needed to make coffee. She would give him all black, but she would prepare her own. She hated black coffee, it just tasted so—without flavor.

After 15 minutes, she had two cups of coffee on the table with two pieces of cake she had found in his refrigerator. It smelled and looked delicious so she was almost sure that it was still eatable.

"Hello." She heard Klaus' voice behind her. She turned around to see him in only his pajama pants with no shirt on.

"Um—I made you coffee." She said gesturing to the cups on the table. Klaus smiled before walking towards it and taking a seat.

"Thanks love. This is really helpful." He thanked taking a cautious sip of the boiling coffee.

"No problem." She replied taking a seat herself. "Are you better?" She then inquired.

"I guess I am. My vision is better and my words aren't suck in my mouth anymore." He answered with a smirk taking a quick bite of the cake.

"So, um—what are the tickets about?" She then asked looking at him. Klaus grabbed the near by napkin and then he wiped his lips softly before giving her an answer.

"Well, I was planning on telling you that after the Fashion show, but this could work as well." He shrugged. "I bought us tickets to go to six flags tomorrow—well technically today—and then the other tickets are to go to the zoo. I had planned a weekend for us, but now I'm not so sure if you would want to spend that-"

"Yes." She interrupted him with a huge smile. "I love Six Flags and I love animals." She added.

"In that case, you better go home because I plan on leaving at 9 am and it is almost 2 am. You need rest and a suitcase for two changes because we are getting wet as well." He informed her taking another cautious sip of his coffee.

"Oh um—ok, call me before you come and pick me up." She stated standing up. She walked towards him and she placed a sweet kiss on his cheek and then she moved closer to his ear. "Thank you for everything." She whispered and with that she left the kitchen. Klaus couldn't help but smile, he didn't think that she would actually accept but something way deep inside of him told him she was. He was glad she did and now all he had to do this weekend was to woo her like no one has ever done before.

* * *

Caroline entered her apartment quietly, not wanting to wake Elena up. Just when she was about to enter her room, she heard someone clear their throat. She slowly turned to see Damon standing there in his boxer briefs.

"Um—hi?" She said feeling very awkward.

"Hey Barbie. So where have you been?" He asked leaning against the near by wall. "I heard Andy left, did you guys break up?"

"Its none of your business, now if you will-"

"Come on Blondie, we are all friends here. You can tell me anything." He urged with a smirk. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"We were never together, together." She answered while moving her hands. "We were just very good friends and to answer your question, I was with Klaus. Now good night and please don't be too loud." She joked turning around to go inside her room.

"I won't make any promises." He replied before going into Elena's room as well. Caroline quickly got dressed into her pajamas and then she went straight to bed since she had a long day ahead of herself and with only about 5 hours to sleep well.

At 7 am, she heard her alarm go off "Shut the Fuck up Get up!" by Skrilled . She groaned from the sleepless night as she got out of bed, she still wanted more time to sleep but the thing that got her out of bed, was Klaus. She couldn't wait to spend the whole weekend with him.

She took a quick shower and then she began to make her small bag of clothes. Right when she was about to finish, her phone went off with her new ring tone, "Hey yo! Pick up the phone! Wazzzuuppp!".

She giggled at the ring tone before she answered her phone.

"Hello."

"Good morning, how was your night?" Klaus greeted. Caroline sighed as she continued to pack.

"Well, it was good considering that I only had like 5 hours of sleep." She replied.

"Yeah, I know—good thing I didn't wake up with a massive hang over. That would have ruined our weekend." He stated making Caroline smile.

"All thanks to me." She bragged.

"Yes sweetheart, all thanks to you." He restated. "Thank you by the way, for taking care of me—once again. I feel so immature and uncomfortable that you have seen my drunk self two times already. I'm ashamed, you were never suppose to see me like that." He apologized.

"It was nothing really. I will always be there when you need me." She said dismissing everything he had just said to her.

"Nice to know that." He replied. "So—are you ready?" He asked. Caroline looked around to check if she was missing something and then she smiled.

"Yep, I'm ready." She answered.

"Come downstairs. I'm waiting for you." He said before hanging up. Caroline's smile grew even more by the fact that he was already there to pick her up.

She grabbed her stuff quickly and then she went out of her room to find Elena and Damon already making out in the living room.

"Good morning." She said as she walked pass them. "Good bye." She added. Elena pulled away from Damon and then she looked at Caroline.

"Where are you going?" She questioned confused. She has felt like she has been out of the circle for sometime.

"I'm going with Klaus for the weekend. He bought tickets for Six Flags and San Diego Zoo!" Caroline squealed.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "You are going to Six Flags without me?!"

"Oh—um I'm sorry 'Lena, I didn't know you would of wanted to go." Caroline apologized. Elena shook her head as she stood up.

"Well, tell Klaus to wait for us, because we are tagging along. We have never gone to Six Flags without each other and I don't want to start now." She said grabbing Damon's hand and pulling him up.

"I guess we are going to Six Flags." Damon retorted with a neutral face as Elena dragged him to her bedroom. Caroline let out a disappointed sigh since she will not be all alone with Klaus this day. She then pulled out her phone and she dialed Klaus' phone number.

"Are you already down?" He answered knowing that it was her calling.

"No, we might have to change some plans." She expressed walking towards the living room.

"Why? What's wrong?" He began to ask.

"Nothing that bad happened. Just come up." She said before hanging up. She fell on her couch and then she turned on her T.V. putting another re-run of That 70's Show.

After some minutes, she heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" She yelled and with that Klaus entered the room looking a bit worried.

"What has occurred?" He asked. Caroline sat up straight and then she gestured for him to take a seat next to her.

"Elena has decided to join us for our trip to Six Flags." She says not that excited as Elena sounded.

"What? Why?" He expressed.

"She just wants to go because we have never gone to Six Flags without each other and she doesn't want to start now. She also invited Damon." She explained. Klaus fell back on the couch.

"That was not in my plans." He muttered. Caroline nodded in agreement.

"I know but what can we do now?" She inquired falling back on the couch as well. "It can just be like a double-date you know." She added grabbing Klaus' attention.

"Wait, so you think this is a date?" He asked looking at her with a smirk. Caroline blushed looking away from him.

"That's what I thought, but I can see that-"

"No, it is." Klaus interrupted. "I was just not sure that you were comfortable for me to be calling it a date." He said with a small shrug.

"Well-"

"We are ready!" Elena called out as she came out of the room all showered up along with Damon.

"Are you using the same clothes as yesterday?" Caroline asked with a small hint of disgust.

"No, Blondie, I brought clothes to spend the night. I'm not that dirty." He joked giving her a wink. Caroline rolled her eyes at him before standing up.

"Fine, let's just go." She exclaims gesturing to the door. Elena claps while jumping a little up and down.

"I can't believe we are going to Six Flags again! Do you remember the last time?!" Elena asked Caroline as they began to walk outside.

"Yeah, you threw up after the Joker ride." Caroline replied with a small chuckle.

"I got so dizzy, that Tyler was the next best thing to a trash and I just had to-" And just when she said it she wished she could take it back. "I'm sorry Care for bringing Tyler up I didn't mean to, it just slipped." She began to apologize.

"Don't worry 'Lena, we have some great memories that we shared with that son of a bitch but all we can do is just ignore him. And besides, I like that memory of him being puked on." She replied with a soft chuckle.

"Oh that's right." Elena added with a little sass before they both started laughing.

"You know, I'm not looking forward to this." Damon whispered to Klaus.

"Well, if you would have told Elena that you didn't want to go, we would all have been having the time of our lives." Klaus remarked with a fake smile.

"And then do you remember when that kid was crying the whole ride?!" Elena exclaimed as they both bursted out into laughter.

"Yep—I'm going to go insane after this trip." Damon commented before digging his keys out of his pockets.

"So, Caroline and I will be going in my car and you and Damon will be going in his car." Klaus ordered.

"This is so exciting!" Elena squealed before giving Caroline a hug and then going with Damon to his car. Klaus then opened the door to the passenger side, smiling at Caroline.

"Told you this was my job." He bragged winking at her.

"Very impressive Mikaelson." She replied getting in the car. Klaus then closed her door and he speed walked to his side.

"Looking forward to Six Flags sweetheart?" Klaus asked turning the ignition on.

"Only if you get on all the rides with me." She challenged. Klaus looked at her with a malicious grin.

"Oh trust me, I'm getting on all of the them. The question is if you are?" He replied. Caroline giggled.

"I know I might be afraid of roller coasters, but it feels kind of exciting when I get on them." She answered.

"It sure is." He said before taking off and putting some music on.

* * *

After sometime in the car, they finally arrived to Six Flags. "It looks like lots of people wanted to come today." Klaus commented trying to find a place where to park.

"I know; there must be something special today. Good thing you picked this day to come." She teased with a huge grin across her face.

"Is Damon right behind me?" He asked. Caroline looked back, trying to figure out the faces of the passengers from the car behind.

"Yep, its Damon and Elena." She answered sitting back down properly. Klaus nodded before making a quick turn and grabbing a parking space. Luckily for them, there was one right in front of them.

"Caroline, would you be a darling and stand in that free parking space." Klaus gestured to the free opened space. She nodded and then she rushed outside so that no one would take that position.

"Any other free parking spaces?" Damon called out as he rolled his window down. Klaus nodded his head.

"Right in front of us. Caroline is saving it for you guys. So be quick." He replied pointing to the direction Caroline was.

"Thanks." He responded and then he drove again. While Caroline waited, a car was about to go in, but she stopped him.

"I have this reserved." She said making an apologetic face. The driver began to move his hand indicating for her to move the hell out of the way.

"No, this is reserved!" She called out standing her ground. The driver than rolled down his window.

"Get out of the way!" He angrily yelled. Caroline crossed her arms against her chest giving him a glare.

"I said that this is reserved." She told him once again. The man began to look around before his sight came back to Caroline again.

"I don't see a sign that says 'reserved for a stupid Blonde!'!" He exclaimed.

"Hey, watch you language buddy, or you will have to deal with me." Klaus threatened as he came to Caroline's side. "If the lady says that its reserved than it must mean that it is reserved. Now, if you don't want to be humiliated in front of your whole family I suggest you go and find another parking space!" He growled.

"Move out of the way bitches!" The women then yelled. "Sorry kids." Then they heard her say.

"My friend the peace maker." They heard Damon say as he walked up to the parking space. Elena stood in the car so that they wouldn't tow it.

"Who the hell are you!?" The man asked aggravated by the whole problem.

"I'm the one who this parking space was reserved to." He answered. "Now, if you don't want me to result into violence then just fuck off and go find your own parking space." He said calmly.

"Watch your language, there are kids present!" The woman scolded.

"Look, its just a fucking parking space, that we fucking found first, so just fuck off and find your own fucking parking space because you are just wasting my fucking time, you piece of shit." Damon answered. "Is that watching my language?" He asked sweetly.

"Harold, let's just go, this is not worth it." The woman told her husband.

"Fine, but I'm doing this for my kids not for these fucktards!" He stated before putting his shift gear on 'R' and then moving out of the way. Damon smirked at his victory.

"See, you just have to be mean to get what you want." He said as he walked back to his car. In a few minutes the car was already parked and they were all out and ready to go.

"That was intense." Caroline commented.

"Damon made it all just more exciting." Klaus added with a large grin.

"You got that right. I mean they just don't understand, and if they don't understand then you have to talk to them in a way that they will." He stated putting his arm around Elena.

"I think that it was rude of you to speak to them like that when they had kids in the car." Elena said moving away from him.

"Come now, honey, they were the ones causing problems not me." Damon defended himself.

"I still don't like how you handled it. What if it was your kids? Would you have liked that?!" She questioned aggravated. Damon was confused at how fast things escalated.

"Of course not, but still they asked for it. If I was the father, I would have just left so that my kids wouldn't have to hear or see anything inappropriate." He answered going towards her and giving her a hug.

"'Lena are you ok?" Caroline asked, concerned by her sudden out burst. Elena just nodded against Damon's chest.

"I'm sorry, it was nothing, let's just go inside." She said giving Damon a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok, then let's have the time of our lives." Klaus commented grabbing Caroline's hand cautiously, afraid of her rejection. But to his surprise she just held his hand tight and she began to walk normally. He was already warming up to her, and that was always good.

**A/N: Next Chapter: Six Flags! AND San Diego Zoo! I hope you all liked this chapter $:**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Six Flags and Zoos

**A/N: Unfortunately, this fan fic has come to an end. This will be the last chapter due to my lack of imagination for this story. I'm really stressing over school and I'm a sophomore in high school! I just can't wait to go to the University. *sarcastically*. I will hopefully be finishing 'Remembering your Love' and 'Summer Love, Tragedy' soon and then I will be making another fan fic, with of course, our loving couple, Klaroline. At the end I will be putting a summary of what I have in mind and then you guys can give me your opinion about it. Love you all and thank you.**

"Oh my! Care! It's like college!" Elena exclaimed like a little girl as she spotted the six flags sign and the entrance. "I can't believe I even had the balls to get on those rides." She said as she looked up.

"But we are getting on all of them 'Lena!" Caroline demanded, pointing a finger to her. "Even if I'm terrified of the rides." She added.

"No need to be frightened love. I will always be by your side." Klaus sweet talked as he placed his arm around her waist.

"Remember when she was the blonde clown and all you wanted to do was not be by her side!?" Damon asked, teasing them both. Caroline's smile faded as she pulled away from Klaus and she began to walk towards the booth.

"Nice going you ass!" Elena scolded hitting his chest and then going towards Caroline. Klaus then came up to him and he smacked him on the head.

"Idiot!" He smacked him again. "Why did you have to bring that up!?"

"Take it easy Klausy, I was just letting her remember what you did before you go into a serious relationship and then something bad happens between you two because of that bet." He stated. "I was only helping your case." He gave him a wink before fixing his hair as he started to walk. Klaus shook his head before he followed along.

"I did not need your help, mate." He uttered making Damon stop. "I knew we were going to have to talk about that situation, but I was hoping to put that off for last you imbecile!"

"Hey, you still can." Damon said holding his hands up.

"Hey guys, let's go!" They heard Elena call out for them before going in after Caroline.

"I just hope that you at least give me some privacy with her." Klaus seethed as he began to walk.

"Try to make Elena understand that buddy." Damon replied, digging in his pocket for his wallet to buy a ticket.

"I don't," Klaus said handing the women his ticket. "You have to." He added before entering. Damon cursed under his breath; he didn't nor he ever wanted to be the one to tell Elena something that she didn't like. What he had heard, it doesn't go that well to the people that tell her bad news.

…...

"Alright then, on which one should we get on first?" Klaus asked looking around.

"I vote for the X2!" Damon exclaimed.

"The X2!? Are you insane!? Do you really want me to die this early?" Caroline expressed looking at Damon with wide eyes.

"X2 it is!" Elena called out. Caroline gasped at her best friend and then she gave her a death stare because she didn't even help her with the decision. "Oh don't look at me like that Forbes! You were the one who said that we were getting on every ride, so women up and let's go." Elena stated grabbing Damon's arm and pulling him towards the ride.

"But that's the worst one." She pouted crossing her arms against her chest.

"They are all extreme love. You will be fine, trust me." Klaus told her placing his hand on the small of her back to try and relax her. She shook her head as she took in a deep breath.

"Let's just get this over with." She breathed out turning around to give him an unsure look.

"It will be over before you know it." He said taking her hand and then going towards the ride.

…...

"I thought you said it would be over before I even knew it!" Caroline shouted as she closed her eyes.

"Well, you do have to enjoy the ride sweetheart!" He replied by yelling.

"How can I—Ahhh!" She began to scream as it went down again.

"Whooo!" She heard Damon and Elena call out as their hands dangled down.

"This is such a weird position to be riding a roller coaster!" She shouted hoping that the ride would end soon.

"Its all part of the fun!" Klaus yelled back.

…..

"Last time I get on that ride." Caroline groaned as they exited the X2 building. "Nearly died from a heart attack."

"Oh don't be ridiculous Care! It was awesome! I never thought that after everything, I still feel the adrenaline rush!" She expressed.

"Glad you had a good time." Caroline sneered walking to a close bench to take a seat. Klaus looked at Damon with a knowing look.

"Elena, how about we get on another ride while Blondie gets a hold of herself?" He asked her. Elena looked at Caroline as she leaned back on the bench and she had her hands covering her face.

"I don't know, she might need me." She replied with a shrug.

"She has Klaus here-" He stated gesturing to Klaus. "-One ride and then we come back for them." He suggested.

"Wait-" She said passing by him and then going towards Caroline. "Care? Do you feel good?" She asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah, just a little scare that I had. I would prefer to just wait to get on the other one." She answered.

"Well, is it ok if I go on another ride with Damon and then we will come back for you and Klaus?" She questioned.

"Of course Elena, don't stop the fun just because I'm having the same problems as the other time we came." She replied with a small chuckle.

"Ok, we will be back in a few." She said before standing up and going towards Damon. "Fine, let's go to the next ride."

"Now, this is enjoying Six Flags!" Damon commented putting his arm around Elena's shoulders. Klaus quickly went towards Caroline taking the empty seat next to her.

"Are you well?" He inquired.

"Yes, just got a little panic attack." She answered as she turned to see him.

"Does that happen often?" He asked concern. Caroline shrugged.

"It usually happens when I'm over-thinking things and I just simply panic with whatever." She said sighing after wards.

"What has your mind over-thinking about?" He questioned looking confused. Caroline blinked a couple times as her sight switched to the ground.

"Nothing of importance." She brushed off.

"Well, its clearly of importance if it almost gave you a heart attack on the ride." He uttered. They stood there in silence for some seconds until Klaus thought of something. "Was it because of Damon's earlier comment?"

She stood still not looking at him. Truth was that it was really bugging her to death. She knew it was a true fact that Klaus didn't even want to be by her side when he was doing the bet. She also knew that things changed and that he truly has feelings for her, but something deep inside her always told her that she wasn't good enough for no one. She had been working to hard to keep those insecurities of hers dug way deep inside of her to be constantly reminded of her failed 7 year relationship with Tyler and the stupid bet Klaus had made with his buddies.

Something told her that Klaus would one day just leave her just like Tyler did and that was what scared her. She didn't want to fall hard for Klaus just like she had with Tyler; it would just be too painful for her.

All of those things were the thoughts that kept her from truly enjoying the ride. It was just haunting her and all she wanted to do was to go home.

"Sweetheart, talk to me." Klaus pleaded as he grabbed her hand gently off her lap. "If it was Damon's comment, just know that he's an imbecile for saying that to you. You need to know that I'm not the same jerk that sat next to you at the bar that night you wanted to get wasted. I changed a week after that day, I didn't know why but I found something very attractive from you that I just couldn't stay away. I thought I was going crazy for wishing you, but after a while I knew that I had fallen for the genuine beauty in you." He gently grabbed her chin and he moved her head so that she would see him. "Even if you dressed purposefully awful, I still saw beauty in you." He touched her cheek as he stared into her eyes intensely. "Those eyes of yours are like a spell to any guy that looks closely into them because I'm sure that since our first date I had already grown feelings towards you. They are just enchanting." He complimented.

Caroline couldn't believe that he had just said all of that. His look looks so sincere that she's in an internal battle thinking if he was saying the truth or he was just saying what she wanted to hear.

"And you are speaking with all honesty?" She whispered looking vulnerable.

"Complete honesty." He replied closing their distance to give her a passionate kiss. Once they parted Caroline couldn't help but smile. "There's that beautiful smile of yours. I was thinking what it would take for me to see it."

"You are such a sweet talker." She hit his chest playfully before snuggling close to him. The day was pretty chilly for it to be October. Caroline began to look around the place and she noticed that there were skeletons all over the place and webs. The amusement park looked like a big cemetery with all its Halloween decorations.

"They sure like Halloween in here." She commented. Klaus chuckled letting her feel the vibration from where her head laid.

"Its October sweetheart. Its like their time to shine from the whole year." He replied bringing her closer to him. Caroline was about to ask why when she spotted Damon and Elena coming their way. They both looked like teenagers with their huge smiles on their faces.

"We just got on the Batman ride!" Elena shrieked coming closer to them. "I love Batman and with this ride I just loved him more!"

"Well, if you want I can dress up as Batman for this Halloween?" Damon offered putting his arms around her waist.

"I would love that." She replied seductively getting closer to Damon's lips.

"Oh, we should get going to the next game." Klaus interrupted with a smug grin. If Damon got to ruin a moment with Caroline than he had the right to do the same. Damon then turned to look at Klaus with a glare. In a mere second the glare turned into a malicious look and then he pulled away from Elena.

"Let's." He added with a smirk.

"We should get on The Joker!" Elena suggested. "I remember that I loved that ride!" She exclaimed. Caroline chuckled at Elena's comment.

"Yeah I think I loved it as well because it made you vomit all over Tyler."

"In that case, I think we should slow down." Damon joked.

"I'm serious, even though I vomited after wards, I loved the whole ride. It was exciting and entertaining." She remarked. Caroline thought for a while and then she remembered that she did like that ride.

"I think we should go." Caroline helped. Elena squealed.

"I'm not risking vomit on my shirt just to please you Elena." Damon commented shaking his head.

"Oh but I can come on your bed, your pants, your-"

"'Lena!" Caroline interrupted giving her a stern look. "You can't talk about that when you see little kids walking pass you."

"They don't even know what I'm talking about." She shrugged ready to keep adding to the list when a boy at the age of 13 or 14 stopped beside them.

"Trust me, I know." He said and then he left.

"Was it just me, or was that creepy?" Caroline commented before she began to laugh.

"Ok, fine let's get on that stupid ride." Damon said shaking his head.

…..

"After the falling part, I started to enjoy the ride. I want to go on another one!" Caroline expressed as they got off the ride.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Klaus commented putting his hand on the small of her back. Elena clapped enthusiastically.

"Care is joining the fun! She is getting on rides!" She almost shouted very excitedly. "I don't know what you did Klaus, but thank you."

"My pleasure." He replied with a smirk.

"Good thing you didn't vomit this time." Damon said as he placed his arm around Elena.

"I just think I had an instinct that I would hate Tyler." She joked. Caroline chuckled.

"Ok so next on the ride list?" She added.

"I was thinking Scream?" Klaus suggested.

"That sounds a little too extreme don't you think?" Caroline said as her nerves began to kick in again. She wanted to get on all the rides but she was sure that she wasn't going to do it. She was too afraid of all the rides that she was sure one of them will look to scary that she will just not simply get on it even if they have to drag her in it.

"Nothing to worry about Care." Elena stated. "It's a little less extreme than this one." She said gesturing to the Joker ride.

"So, are we going to go or are we going to just stand in the middle of the amusement park like a bunch of idiots?" Damon asked trying to prove a point. They were standing in the middle of everything and everyone had to just go around them.

"Fine, let's go to the Scream roller coaster." She sighed. "But if I die, you will all have that in your conscious." She threatened.

"Whatever you say sweetheart." Klaus commented as he smiled.

….

"It was great! I didn't think I would enjoy this ride!" Caroline gleefully exclaimed. Elena smiled.

"This is just too awesome! I'm in an adrenaline rush and Care is almost joining me." She said.

"Ok, before that happens lets go and eat something. I'm pretty sure that we all don't have food in our systems." Klaus suggested looking between Caroline and Elena. Damon stood beside him just enjoying the enthusiasm his girlfriend had.

"What do you have in mind?" Caroline asked not wanting a repeat of the last time she came to Six Flags. They all went to eat pizza and when they got on a ride, Elena emptied her whole stomach on Tyler.

"Hamburgers or hotdogs? Something fast but enjoyable." He answered.

"But we would have to leave to go and eat." Elena added.

"No problem, I can pay to save the parking spaces and we can just say that we want to go and eat." He replied, making everything sound so easy.

"Well, let's go talk to the girl from the entrance to see if we can do that." Damon suggested.

"Let's go then." Caroline urged as she felt the hunger come to her. They all walked towards the entrance booth.

"Wait here, I'll go talk to the attendant." He said leaving them to the side.

"I'll go for the convincing." Damon said as he left the two girls alone.

"So, what were you guys talking about when we left?" Elena asked. She was curious to what they would do, and when they came back they were snuggling.

"You know, the bet stuff and just small talk." She replied not wanting to remember the bet once again in one day.

"If it helps, I can see that Klaus has true feelings for you—and strong ones for that matter. I know he made the bet and all, but he got to know you and now he does like you. I asked Damon on stuff before we knew about the whole bet ordeal and he told me that-"

"He called the bet off because he thought it was unfair to play me like that." Caroline finished the sentence. "I know, and I think that it will take me sometime to redeem myself from the insecurities I felt when I found out about the bet. I mean, he just talked to me for a bet, he took the time to get to know me because of the bet. I don't want to get hurt again just like with Tyler." She explained.

"And you won't Care." Elena whispered rubbing her back. "Klaus is a great guy and he will never hurt you—well intentionally."

"Amazing what you can do with money." Damon expressed as the guys approached them.

"Ready to go?" Klaus asked with a little concern. He noticed the sparkle in Caroline's eyes, the one she always got when she was about to cry.

"Yeah." She replied with a fake smile and then they all went towards their cars.

…..

They both parked in front of a Jack in the Box, since it was the closest hamburger restaurant to them at the moment. They ate with calmness, talking about what other rides they would like to get on when they get back. They also talked about the fashion show fiasco with Tyler and Damon even got some jokes out of it. When they finished they went back to the amusement park, but instead of getting on a ride, they went straight to a bench.

"I'm so full." Caroline whined taking a seat with Klaus next to her.

"Oh shut it, I hate 2 combos and I'm in good shape." Damon bragged flexing his muscles.

"Stop that Damon, you are embarrassing me." Elena scolded pulling him down so that he would sit.

"Embarrassed?" He questioned looking at her confused. "You should be bragging about me." He stated.

"Yeah-no." Elena answered with a playful smirk before turning to look at Klaus and Caroline. "What's next on the schedule chief?" She asked'.

"Let's just wait for a few more minutes until we are completely sure that the food is digested properly before we get on any ride." Klaus replied.

"We don't want a repeat of the last time we came 'Lena." Caroline added with a small chuckle.

"Well, let's at least walk around because I'm just going to die of boredom if we sit around." Elena complained as she stood up.

"I agree." Caroline added as she joined Elena. Klaus looked at Damon before getting up and going next to Caroline.

"We need to do some exercise." Klaus urged. Damon sighed and then he stood up.

"Fine, let's walk." He mocked. "But after 10 minutes, we should be able to get on a ride." He added.

"Of course Damon, now let's get going and explore this wonderful amusement park." Elena replied grabbing his hand and pulling him to start walking.

"How romantic." Damon commented sarcastically.

…...

After a long walk, they finally felt a little stable to get in a ride again. They decided to get on the Green Lantern this time, which was as extreme as The Dark Knight. Elena came out, pumped up as always, Caroline came out laughing because she could have sworn that she heard Damon yell like if he was truly scared. Of course Damon denied it but Caroline was sure of what she had heard and Klaus came out neutral as always. He enjoyed it, but what he enjoyed the most was Caroline's laugh.

They went on another 4 more rides until they noticed that it was getting dark. Caroline noticed that there was fog that was coming out of nowhere; it looked really weird because there was no fog this morning or anywhere. She suddenly heard this weird alarm going off, like it was alerting the people inside of something.

"What's that?" She asked Klaus.

"Oh this is awesome!" Elena exclaimed getting closer to Damon. Caroline turned to look at Elena weirdly.

"What is awesome?" She asked. Klaus chuckled.

"We have come during the fright fest sweetheart." He replied putting his arm around her waist. "You are not afraid of the dark, right?" He asked with a malicious grin.

"What?!" She exclaimed as her eyes widened. "Fright Fest! Are you kidding me!?" She shouted.

"Calm down blondie, it's only a little zombies coming after you, nothing special." He stated as he looked to the back of her. "And if I were you, I would start running."

"Uh!?" She replied looking at the back of her to notice zombie looking people coming towards their way. She began to hear screams all around the amusement park, which started to freak her out. "Klaus, let's leave, please." She pleaded getting closer to Klaus by the second.

"Why, if the fun has just begun?" Damon stated. "Now, let's get on some more rides, shall we?" All of a sudden, Caroline's eyes widened and she let out a piercing scream.

"KLAUS!" She yelled as she ran to the other side of him. "Something touched my feet! Something touched my feet!" She began to hyperventilate.

"Calm down sweetheart, they will just give you a good scare, but they won't do something bad to you." He assured giving her a hug. "Now let's get on a ride and enjoy our stay here." Caroline shook her head against his chest.

"I won't be able to live through all of this! I'm going to die from a heart attack." She stated.

"Oh don't be a drama queen blondie." Damon groaned. "Let's go to the next ride on our list."

"I'm not so sure I want to stay now." Elena expressed digging her head into Damon's neck. "They are everywhere!"

"I know, let's just go!" Caroline urged.

"Come on, let's get on at least 5 more rides and then we can leave." Damon stated, trying to convince the scared girls.

"Fine!" Both Elena and Caroline said and then they went towards the next ride. They decided to get on the X2 once again, since Elena loved that ride. Once they were on the ride, Caroline was slightly trembling.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked her with concern. Caroline licked her lips.

"The lights are all out, I'm kind of freaking out." She answered tightening her hold on the security bars. Klaus sighed and then he placed his hand on top of hers.

"It will be fine, just enjoy it, and don't think of the bad stuff, love." He remarked.

"Yeah Care, just don't think about anything bad, only the good things." Elena added and with that the ride began to move. Caroline took various breaths with her eyes closed before she opened them. She could see the whole of Six Flags, hearing lots of people screaming, chain saws being turned on and only a few lights turned on. She quickly closed her eyes again, shutting them tightly.

"This ride takes for ever!" She groaned making Klaus chuckle.

"They are just building your anxiety, something that lots of people like." He answered. And just when they thought they would go down and get over with this ride, it stopped. The few lights that were on turned off quickly leaving them with only the moon to let them see.

"I'm sorry to inform you all that we are having technical difficulties. We will soon find the problem, just hang on." A voice from the speaker informed. Caroline was way over panicking, she was sure that she was only a few seconds from dying.

"Oh god, oh god." She began to say as her palms began to sweat.

"Calm down, love. Just breath in and out. This always happens just relax." He cooed touching her soft hand. Caroline did as he said so, breathing in and out but it only helped her a little. Her worse thoughts were coming into her mind and all she wanted was to be at home, eating ice cream and watching The Notebook once again. Just when she was loosing hope, the ride began to move quicker, making the fall even more intense. She let out a breath of relieve as she felt the ride move, but once it fell, her pale skin got paler.

The ride went fast until it stopped on a loop and it began to move backwards. In that movement, Caroline knew that the ride was going to take longer. She then heard Elena screaming with excitement.

"Whooo! I love this!" She screamed. Damon laughed along with her and Klaus just chuckled, just giving a few 'whoos'. After a few more loops, it went down once more and it stopped at the beginning. Caroline could now breath properly after the whole incident with the ride. She was sure that she was about to die from all the hyperventilation she made.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Caroline said getting off the ride. "I feel a little-" She began to loose her balance when Klaus grabbed her.

"Whoah, let's get you some water." He said picking her up bridal style.

"She looks too pale Klaus." Elena stated concern. "We should leave and get her home." She said walking behind Klaus.

"She looks terrible." Damon commented, but for everyone's surprise his voice wasn't filled with sarcasm, it was filled with concern.

"You guys don't have to leave, we can leave and you guys can stay." Klaus told them not even stopping.

"No no I have to go as well if she goes." Elena said shaking her head. "Let's just get out of here quickly." He said. They walked through the crowds as fast as they could. Everyone moved out of the way even the zombies and the people with masked scaring. Soon enough they arrived at the car, Klaus placed Caroline in the passenger seat, he noticed that she was pale as a cotton and her lips were dried up. She needed water and quick.

"I'm going to stop at a near by gasoline station to buy her a bottle of water. You guys go ahead." He ordered. Damon nodded and then he and Elena went towards their car. Klaus almost ran to his side of his car and he turned the ignition like if the place was going to burn down. He went out of the parking lot and then they left. He needed to give her some water and it was an emergency.

* * *

"No you can't walk, I'll take you in." Klaus urged grabbing her in bridal style once again.

"But I'm fine, I feel better Klaus." She giggled holding onto Klaus.

"None sense, you fainted on me and I don't want that to happen again. Remember we have plans for tomorrow as well." He said opening the door to his building.

"And that's why I have to sleep in your apartment?" She asked giving him a playful smile.

"Why of course." He answered in a flirtatious tone. He then entered the elevator, never letting Caroline down. The kept small talk going until they reached the apartment. "You can get yourself acquainted and I will be right back."

"Why?" She asked as he put her down.

"I need to get your stuff from the car." He answered.

"Oh ok." She said walking off. "I'll just be in your room." She added.

"Very well, I'll be right back." He said opening the door and getting out. Caroline then went towards his room and towards his drawer where he had his Henley t-shirts. She took one out and then she stripped out of her clothes, placing his t-shirt on. She then went to his bed, placing herself in it as she waited for Klaus to come. In a few minutes later, she heard the front door open and after a second later she saw Klaus come in.

"Oh you are already in bed." He stated placing her bag on the floor. "You look pretty tired." He added.

"I am, I had lots of fun today." She expressed as a yawn came upon her. "Thank you."

"It was my pleasure, love." He replied taking his shirt off and his pants, staying only in his boxer briefs. He then went towards the bed and he took the empty space next to Caroline. "Tomorrow will be an eventful day." He whispered in her ear.

"I can't wait." She answered grabbing his arm and putting it around her waist. "Goodnight Klaus." She yawned once more closing her eyes.

"Good night sweetheart." He replied giving her a kiss on her head and then closing his eyes as well.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yes, I'll be right out." She answered. After a few minutes, she was out with a casual sun dress with her sandals and a brown little hat.

"You look beautiful, as always." Klaus complimented giving her a light hug and a quick kiss on her lips.

"Thank you." She replied slightly blushing. "We should get going." She said gesturing to the door. Klaus smiled and then he grabbed her hand leading her to the door.

…...

"Oh, how exciting!" Caroline expressed as they parked.

"You are a big fan of animals I presume?" Klaus questioned with a small smirk. She smiled.

"Yes I am. I just love them to death." She replied unbuckling her seat belt.

"And what about me? Do you love me to death?" He teased leaning closer to her to get a kiss.

"I'll answer that later." She replied as she opened the door and she stepped outside, leaving him there just hanging. He smiled at her little escape and then he got off the car as well.

"What would you like to see first love?" He asked, not really wanting to know because he had everything already planned out.

"I want to see the lions, oh no the polar bears!-wait the snakes!" She exclaimed excitedly. Klaus chuckled before grabbing her hand.

"Don't hurt yourself too much, I have everything planned out." He remarked giving her a kiss on her cheek. They gave their tickets and then they went inside, hearing all kinds of stuff. Caroline was truly amazed by everything she was seeing; it was one of the things she wanted to do the most and unfortunately for her, Tyler wasn't that fond of animals like her. He would never like to be near them and that frustrated her sometimes.

"Where to first?" She asked looking at him.

"Reptiles." He answered looking at a door. Caroline brightly smiled before opening the door to find boxes and glasses where the reptiles were kept in. "Do you like snakes?" He then asked.

"Yes I do." She replied not even glancing at him. She was too amazed by the boas that were in front of her. They took some pictures of the snakes and then they left to the next place he had planned, which was with the polar bears. At first all that Caroline did was go the closeest she could to the glass where the polar bear was and admire it. She eventually got her senses back and she turned to look at Klaus.

"Come here." She said moving her hand towards her. Klaus smiled and then he obliged putting his arm around her. They took several pictures of the polar bear and then they left to watch the giraffes. It was fantastic to go to them because they were allowed to feed them, and Caroline of course wanted to do that. Klaus took some pictures as she fed the giraffe and then they went towards the lions.

"The king's of the wild." She uttered. The lions were laying down under a shade that the care takers had put in. Other lions were just walking by glancing at the glass window once in a while.

"They are beautiful." She whispered as she placed her arm around Klaus' waist. "I love this day."

"I'm glad you love it sweetheart. But the best part has yet to come." He added with a small grin.

"I don't even know what else you can do to top this off. By far, this is the best date I have ever gone to." She complimented pulling away just to stare at his eyes. "Thank you." She thanked leaning in to give him a kiss.

"Next?" He asked as they parted. She only nodded her head before giving him one little peck on the lips and then pulling away with his hand in hers. The next stop they made was to see the birds and as always Caroline was fascinated by their beauty and their cheerful chirps. They took quite sometime observing the birds that they didn't even realize that it was time for lunch.

"Hungry?" Caroline asked Klaus.

"Yeah, only a little." He answered. Caroline opened the bag she had with her and she took out some sandwiches with chips, some fruits and two bottles of Coke.

"I brought a snack." She said moving the things in her hands. Klaus could only smile at her brilliant mind. Now he understood why it took her so long to get out of the apartment once she was already clothed and bathed.

"Have I ever told you how wonderful you are?" He asked grabbing one sandwich off her hand and a bottle of Coke too.

"No, I think you haven't." She replied with a playful smirk. They both walked towards an empty bench and they sat down. As they ate, they watched the flamingos walk around the water and make their bird sounds. Caroline made some small talk about animals and Klaus made small talk about how much he was enjoying their date. So far, they had no interruptions and everything was going just the way he planned it.

"Caroline." They heard a masculine voice calling out. Well, they spoke too soon. Caroline turned around to see Tyler walking up to them with Jenny.

"Tyler." She spat out. "What the fuck are you doing here?" She asked in a fake cheerful voice.

"I came to take my _fiance_ to the zoo for her birthday." He replied holding Jenny's hand up to show the engagement ring he had proposed with to Caroline.

"Wow, didn't know you were that desperate to get married mate." Klaus commented with a smirk on his lips. Tyler scoffed as well as Jenny.

"I wasn't desperate, I just knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Jenny." He talked back, giving Jenny a kiss on her hand.

"Please, you had just proposed to me on Friday Tyler." Caroline exclaimed standing up.

"No, you are lying!" Jenny intervened shaking her head. "You are just jealous that Tyler chose me instead of the girl he had been dating for 7 years." She added.

"Are you sure about that?" Caroline asked putting her hands on her hips. Jenny mocked her movement giving her attitude.

"Yes." She replied.

"I would like you to see this." Klaus interrupted their glares as he handed her his phone. Tyler's eyes widened as he saw that he was standing next to Caroline in the phone.

"Um-" He uttered snatching the phone away from her hands. "No need to see that sweety." He said. "We should get on going to watch the lions."

"Why?" She questioned. "I want to see the video, Ty!" She uttered getting slightly annoyed.

"You don't really want to see that, it's just some lie that Klaus made up." He said gesturing to Klaus. Jenny shook her head before snatching the phone away from his hands and pressing play. Jenny watched and heard closely at every single word Tyler said. Her eyes began to tear up as she heard him say that when he cheated it was a mistake and that he would take it back. But the thing that got to her the most was when she heard these few words:

'_Caroli__ne Aileen Forbes, will you do me the great honor to be my wif__e_?'

"You manipulative ass whole!" She yelled handing the phone to Klaus. "You lied to me, stating that I was the only girl you ever wanted to be with!" She shouted getting closer to him and slapping him right across the face. "I hate you!" She took the ring off her finger. "I hate you!" She repeated throwing the ring on the ground and then running away as she sobbed.

"Jerk." Caroline commented as she shook her head at him.

"I thought you were better than this Caroline." He seethed picking the ring up and then going towards Jenny.

"Why did he have to be here?" She didn't ask anyone in particular.

"Don't let him get to you sweetheart. He's gone and you are not crying so that has to be a good sign." He added grabbing her hand and making her sit down.

"How did you even have that video with you?" She asked looking at him confused. She was sure that he wouldn't have taken video of that; why would he?

"Well, Kol and Damon thought it would be a good idea to take video of his failed proposal and they sent it to me, and I'm glad they did." He replied.

"You can erase them now." She stated leaning back on the bench.

"I will, I promise but now we have to clean this bench up so we can go to our final destination in this zoo." He said grabbing the wrappers and napkins.

"Whoo you make it sound so interesting." She commented sarcastically. Klaus chuckled as he threw the trash in the trash can.

"You'll have to trust me on this." He said as he stood up and he held his hand out for her. "Shall we?" He asked. Caroline rolled her eyes playfully before grabbing his hand. They both walked hand in hand until they stopped in front a beautiful display of bamboo trees. Caroline looked around until she spotted a giant panda sitting down and eating some bamboo. She gasped in excitement and then she yelled a little.

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" She exclaimed jumping a little. "A panda!" She expressed getting closer to the glass.

"Yes its a panda love but it's not just an ordinary panda-" He says. "Go look at the description." He adds gesturing to the gold plate next to the glass. It read: **This Panda is a Giant Panda named Bob its owner ****is ****Caroline Forbes...**

She didn't even finish reading the whole description when she was already with her mouth opened and her eyes with tears building up.

"He's—he's-" She stuttered.

"Yes, he's your panda love. Bob is yours and even if we can't take him home with us, you are always more than welcome to visit and your entrance is free." He explained. "It's my 'forgive me' gift for you." He added with a small grin.

Caroline couldn't believe that he had bought her a panda; it was the most thoughtful gift she has ever received. That was all that she wanted in life and he got it for her. Some tears escaped her eyes as she ran and tackled Klaus with a hug. She then pulled away slightly and she attacked him with a full on tongue, passionate kiss. Her feelings were over the scale of happiness.

"You are insane." She chuckled as she pulled away. "But I love it!" She shrieked.

"I'm truly sorry for playing with your feelings only to win a bet love." He apologized for the one hundredth time again.

"I know you are." She replied before attacking him with another kiss.

"You know you can come and feed him, and play with him right?" He questioned giving her another surprise.

"What are we doing here kissing?! We should be in their with him!" She exclaimed pulling away from him.

"Wow, that changed pretty quickly." He commented as he walked over to the side door. "Let's go and visit your panda sweetheart." He called out. Caroline speed walked towards him and then she entered the hall way where an animal care taker greeted them.

"Your Caroline Forbes, Bob's owner right?" She asked. Caroline grinned from ear to ear when she heard the name of the panda once again.

"Yes, that's me." She happily replied.

"Alright then follow me." She added as she began to walk towards another door. She slowly opened it, revealing Bob. Caroline almost ran out there to hug the huge panda, but something stopped her. Oh that's right, Klaus' strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"He's certainly beautiful." He whispered near her ear.

"I know." She replied leaning towards him.

"Unfortunately, you can't go to him exactly at this time, since he is eating. But maybe some other time." She informs as she closes the door.

"Oh, um sure." Caroline replies putting a strand of hair behind her ear. After that, they left to Klaus' apartment. Even if Caroline didn't want to leave, she knew she was getting extremely exhausted and that in any minute her legs would betray her and she would just simply fall.

They entered his apartment and Caroline went directly towards the couch to lay for a minute. Klaus then joined her, putting her legs up and sitting where they were and then putting her legs on his lap.

"Exhausting day wasn't it?" He asked.

"It sure was." She replied as she stretched. "But I am hungry." She added.

"Well we can order take out and watch a movie." Klaus suggested.

"Sure." She replied. "Just let me get out of this dress and put something else more comfortable."

"Ok, I'll call in the order and then I'll look for some movies." He said. Caroline nodded before standing up and going towards Klaus' bedroom.

Caroline then came out with one of his Henley shirts and Klaus was already looking through the movies. "You must love my shirts." He commented as he glanced at her.

"As a matter of fact, I do happen to love your shirts, they are so comfy." She admitted taking a seat next to him. "So, what will we be watching?" She asked leaning on him.

"I can't decide between The Avengers, Grown ups, Scary Movie 2, or White Chicks." He replied scanning through the movies once again.

"Well, I vote for White Chicks." Caroline stated. "Its a very funny movie." She added.

"White Chicks it is." He answered going to that one. The movie finally began when they heard a knock on the door. Caroline was about to stand up to open it but Klaus stopped her, saying that she was not in the right attire to answer the door. He went and came back with the take out. They first got their food and then they played the movie once again.

….

They both finished their food before they were even in the sleepover part of the movie. Once they saw Tori get out a Dildo, they both started to crack up. "Do you actually like for us to sweet talk your dick?" Caroline teased as she sat up.

"Oh yes, I love that. My favorite is when the women doesn't even place my member inside their mouths and they just play with it." He replied joking around as well.

"I mean, why would they even suggest that?" She asked gesturing to the T.V.

"They are guys love. They don't like to suck other things." He answered not really thinking it what he said through.

"Oh so, you guys love for girls to-" She slid her hand down from his shoulder to his lap. "-touch your member, but you wouldn't touch me?" She asked as she began to rub around that area.

"I would love to ravish you." He commented as he began to feel his pants grow tighter by the second.

"So, if I suck you, you would do the same for me?" She asked in a seductive manner as she went closer to his ear. She didn't know why but she felt so turned on right now. Maybe it had been the growing tension from last night. They were so close together that she could literally feel his cock next to her butt. The only thing separating them was his boxers and her underwear and shirt.

"Oh I would do more things then just suck you." Klaus replied as he grabbed her by the waist and he lay her down. "But right now, all I want to do is enjoy you." He stated in a husky tone before capturing her lips and taking his shirt off of her.

"That escalated fast." Caroline breath out as Klaus lead a trail of kisses from her mouth down to her stomach. She then went towards his T-shirt, taking it off as fast as she could.

"I don't know about you but I have been aroused since we slept together." He admitted as he went to take her bra off.

"Then we are on the same page." She replied helping him with her bra. She then went towards his pants and she took them off along with his boxers. He smirked as she analyzed his whole body, liking her reaction to it. He then took her underwear off as he took in her natural beauty.

"Genuine Beauty." He whispered before kissing her again on the lips. Their kisses weren't as urgent as they thought it would be, they were gentle and filled with—love? He still wasn't sure if he was in love with her, but if he had to scale their love at the moment, he was pretty sure that he was close to it.

Klaus didn't even wait around for any games or any teasing. All what he wanted was to be inside her and make her scream out his name and to make her get lots of orgasms. He wanted her all night if it was possible.

He then kissed along her jaw as he messaged her perked nipples. Her moans echoed through the room and he wasn't even inside her yet.

"Yes, like that." She cooed as her eyes fluttered close. Klaus then captured one of her nipples into his mouth and he began to suck on it. He felt his erection grow even harder at her new moans; he knew that she was ready for him and that he was ready for her. He pulled his head up and then he looked at her.

"Are you sure sweetheart? I don't want you to regret this." He stated looking at her as she opened her eyes.

"I'm positive." She replied with a soft smile. Klaus then placed himself between her thighs and then he slowly entered her, just letting her adjust to his length. Caroline winced once before her facial expressions turned into pleasurable ones. He took that as a sign to keep going so he thrusted into her and then out at a normal pace.

"Klaus." She moaned softly as her hands wrapped around his biceps. He kept with his slow place, grunting each time he went in her again. He lowered himself to her mouth as he began to give her light kisses.

"Your teasing." Caroline whispered against his lips. Klaus smirked before giving her a full passionate kiss while he kept thrusting inside her, again and again. She began to feel her walls tighten and she knew she was about to come.

"Don't hold back love. I want your sweet juices all over my member." He said. In that second she let herself go as she reached her climax.

"Klaus!" She exclaimed in a loud moan as she tightened her hold on Klaus' arms. Right after her Klaus come undone as well.

"Caroline!" He groaned thrusting into her a few more times before he stopped and he just laid on top of her still inside of her.

"I don't know but I think I'm falling in love with you." Klaus stated out of breath knowing that he was sure that he was completely in love with her.

"I don't think—I know." Caroline replied as she ran her finger through his curling hair. Klaus then jerked his head up and he looked into her soft blue eyes.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm in love with you." She said while smiling. Klaus had never heard those words out of a girl but his sister and his mother. It took him by surprise, but not a bad one but a good one.

"You love me?" He re-asked looking a little shock. "You love me!" He then exclaimed before giving her another kiss.

"You are just the perfect gentlemen, and I know that you are still not ready to say it but-"

"I love you." He interrupted her.

"Wait, what?" She asked amazed.

"I love you! I love you Caroline Forbes! I want you always by my side even if we fight and get angry with each other." He stated. Caroline's eyes began to get watery and then she smiled.

"Me too." She replied before they began to kiss once again.

**A/N: THE END!**

**So did you guys like this last and very long chapter? I would love to know and would you guys like and epilogue? Just answer me in the reviews. Now I need opinions on these stories I would like to write on. First Summary: Klaus is a nerd in school with nerdy friends that know no one. He wants to become popular and date his girl of his dreams, Caroline Forbes, Captain of the cheer leading squad and most popular girl in school. He and his friends try everything but they only end up being the same and even more humiliated. The only thing Klaus doesn't know is that Caroline has a huge secret. **

**Caroline has a double life, during school she is the typical cheer leader. She's bitchy, manipulative and surprisingly smart. In a day of her rant, she does something horrible and Klaus s****ees**** everything. To keep him quiet she made a deal with him, which is to make his dream come true and make him popular and date him for 2 weeks. Based on the movie, "Love Don't Cost a Thing."**

**Second summary: **

**Katherine wasn't the only one that got to meet the Originals during the 1400's. Caroline was her maid at the time and she had to accompany her to meet Niklaus. Of course Niklaus courted Katerina after his birthday party and he got to talk to Caroline for some times. During those couple of times, Klaus came to a conclusion that he would make her his just for the simple fun of it. But what happens when he becomes more fascinated with Caroline than Katerina? Will he go with his feelings or will he just disregard it?**

**Third Summary:**

**Zachery and Emma send themselves back in time with a friend to 1000 years ago. Caroline and Klaus** **try to find a way for them to come back without changing anything that would e****ffec****t**** the present. Of course they would need help from the original witch but will they be able to leave and go back to their correct time without changing something or getting into trouble?**

**So if you read my super long author's note don't forget to add the word 'Panda' on your review. Thank you for reading and love you all. I had so much fun reading your reviews and writing this fan fic. **

**REVIEW!**


End file.
